Estaba raro
by okusak
Summary: Richard Castle está raro. ¿Podrá Kate y su familia ayudarlo? ¿Logrará superar un gran trauma?
1. Chapter 1

_No tengo muy claro que esta historia vaya a gustar minimamente, de hecho está aquí por culpa de cierta persona (Clau, te echo las culpas, ¿vale?). La escribí hace mucho tiempo, mucho. Fue de los primeros fics así que aunque lo corrija ahora lo hago medio tapándome los ojos. No digo más, gracias por leer._

**_Ah, antes de leer: Fic situado en la tercera temporada, después de que Rick rompa con Gina._**

CAPÍTULO 1

Castle llevaba unos días raro. No comía mucho, apenas hablaba y se levantaba de la mesa sin ni siquiera probar la bocado. Deambulaba por las noches sin poder dormir, se pasaba horas delante de su portátil sin intentar teclear, ya no pisaba comisaría y cuando Beckett le llamaba él se excusaba con alguna reunión inventada o cualquier otra excusa.

Alexis y Martha notaron ese cambio de actitud, pero cuándo le preguntan el escritor les sonreía diciendo que eran imaginaciones suyas, que él está muy bien, que solo era cansancio. Y ellas llegaron a creérselo, porque en realidad era cierto, o podía serlo; la editorial había adelantado la fecha de entrega y se suponía que Castle escribía día y noche. Se suponía.

Por otro lado Kate estaba preocupada. Ella también había notado el cambio en Castle. Llevaba cuatro días escuchando excusas baratas por la boca de él, para no ir a comisaría, y estaba harta, así que aquel día, cuando volvió a llamarlo por un caso de aquellos que tanto le gustaban a él, decidió mentirle comunicándole que el capitán quería su ayuda en aquel caso. Y funcionó. Castle aceptó a regañadientes y en durante horas estuvo en comisaría, ayudando. Solo dos horas.

Beckett suspiró cuando lo vio salir del ascensor con un café en la mano. Inconscientemente, pensó que quizás estaba enfadado con ella, y aquello no la dejó dormir lo que llevaba de semana. Aunque, viendo sus miradas perdidas y las sonrisas forzadas que surgían de vez en cuando, no pudo evitar preocuparse más; no estaba enfadado con ella, pero le sucedía algo.

Le preguntó varias veces cómo le había ido en esos cuatro días, pero siempre surgía algo que interrumpía el momento. Cuando resolvieron el caso, Kate entró a ver al capitán para contarle la resolución de aquel caso y al salir Castle ya estaba entrando en el ascensor.

xxx

Castle llegó a casa y se encerró en su despacho, allí se sentó en la silla y empezó a llorar, sin contenerse. Alexis y Martha lo habían visto entrar desde la cocina, pero no intuyeron su pena, pues este las saludó con una sonrisa.

Media hora después, Rick salió de su escondite y, después de limpiarse las lágrimas y los restos de tristeza, hizo presencia en el comedor para preparar la cena con sus pelirrojas. Martha y Alexis empezaron a hablar de temas irrelevantes, hasta que alguien picó la puerta. Alexis se levantó y abrió encontrándose con la detective.

—¿Becket? —preguntó abriendo la boca sin contener su sorpresa.

La aludida sonrió.

—Hola Alexis —la saludó levantando la mano—. ¿Está tu padre? —Alexis tardó un rato, pero consiguió asentir—. ¿Puedo pasar? —rogó la detective con prudencia. La pelirroja soltó el pomo de la puerta y se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a la inspectora.

Cuando entró, Martha se acercó a saludarla con un abrazo, Castle se quedó observándolas desde la barra de la cocina, perplejo. Se había ido antes para evitar derrumbarse y ahora la tenía allí, las tres personas que más apreciaba estaban allí, y él no quería preocuparlas... ni si quiera sabía si podía seguir fingiendo que todo iba bien.

—¿Qué haces aquí querida? —se escuchó la voz de la actriz, mientras esta dirigía a su invitada hacia la barra de la cocina—. ¿Has comido? Puedes unirte a nosotros.

Beckett se dejó guiar y al llegar a la barra, se sentó en un taburete. Martha y Alexis hicieron lo mismo.

—No, no he comido... quería hablar con Castle —miró al aludido, haciéndole entender que no se iba a ir de allí hasta que hablaran, y Castle sonrió como si no pasara nada.

—Bueno, podemos hablar después de cenar —contestó el escritor, acercándose a la barra con la cena para servir—. ¿Vamos a la mesa?

Las pelirrojas asintieron y obedecieron, Kate hizo lo mismo, sentándose al lado de Castle. La cena transcurrió tranquila, relajada y llena de conversaciones. Kate no dejaba de observar el comportamiento de Castle confirmando sus sospechas; estaba raro. Cuando las pelirrojas se levantaron para recoger la mesa, Kate tomó la mano a Castle, que ya estaba por irse.

—¿Podemos hablar? —le preguntó ella. Él miró hacia el suelo, suspiró, y volvió a levantar la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Claro, pasa —le señaló el despacho—. Aquí estaremos más tranquilos —Kate asintió y entró a la sala, con Rick a sus espaldas. Él cerró la puerta, avanzó unos pasos y se sentó en la mesa de su escritorio, mirándola—. ¿De que quieres hablar? ¿El caso se a complicado? —le sonrió como si no ocurriera nada.

Kate se aceró a él, lo rodeó entre sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro del escritor. Castle levantó las manos y se olvidó de pestañear al tiempo que su corazón palpitaba sin tregua.

—Qué... ¿Kate?

—Cuéntamelo —contestó ella aun entre su hombro—, Cuéntame qué te pasa... por qué llevas cuatro días sin dormir?

Rick sintió como las lágrimas lo inundaban y su cuerpo paso a relajarse tenuemente.

—Kate... —susurró acomodándose en su hombro.

—Puedes contármelo —siseo con una dulzura que nunca había visto salir de su boca—. Sea lo que sea, yo estoy aquí; siempre —le acarició el pelo—. Aunque si me pides espacio también intentaré dártelo.

Y era verdad, estaba dispuesta a no volver a sacarle el tema de su comportamiento si él se lo pedía, aunque eso significara preocuparse más aún.

Por contra, en vez de hablar, Rick echó a llorar. Kate le agarró de la mano y lo guió hacia el sofá del despacho. Castle se dejo guiar. Ella lo rodeó más fuertemente con sus brazos y dejó que esté se desahogara. Pasaron los minutos y Castle seguía sollozando sin dejar de llorar. Kate entendió que necesitaba soltar todas esas lágrimas retenidas y optó por reconfortarlo en silencio.

Una hora después, Castle no lloraba, se había calmado pero aun no se atrevía a hablar. Kate continuaba abrazándolo, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y él descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella, mientras esta rodeaba su cintura con su brazo izquierdo y acariciaba su pelo con ternura.

Así estuvieron un rato más hasta que Castle, con los ojos cerrados, rompió el silencio.

—¿Te lo puedo contar mañana? —siseó.

—Mañana —contestó ella, besando su frente.

—Gracias —dijo él, acariciando la cintura de ella con ternura. Kate sonrió ante el gesto.

—Siempre —siseó mirando hacia la pared, sus mejillas la delataban.

Él sonrió y ella lo supo, no lo podía ver, pero lo intuyó. Entre ellos existía esa magia, aquella conexión que, por mucho que ella negara o intentara ignorar, se iba haciendo más fuerte e intensa con el paso del tiempo... incluso de los segundos.

Sus respiraciones se acompasaron, sincronizándose, de forma pausada y relajada. Kate dejó de mirar la pared para poder observar el rostro sosegado del escritor. Tenía los ojos cerrados, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de ella, sus brazos rodeándola sin intención de soltarla y una sonrisa sincera en su cara.

Ella arqueó sus labios y acarició su pelo, con suavidad, en círculos. Rick ensanchó su sonrisa aún con los ojos cerrados y ronroneó acercándose más hacia ella. Kate continuó con su caricia, sintiendo la respiración de él sobre su cuello. Suspiró.

—Creo que me quedaré a dormir... —siseó, a sabiendas que él no le contestaría porque, por primera vez en cuatro días, el sueño le había vencido.


	2. Chapter 2

_No me esperaba este "recibimiento" con el fic. Gracias por comentar, me sube los pocos ánimos que tengo xD. Llevo bastante escrito e intentaré subir una vez por semana (Clau estará dando saltitos). Un saludo y disculpad faltas, las corregiré cuando pueda._

CAPÍTULO 2

Alexis bajó las escaleras con un bostezo audible. Llevaba puesto el pijama y aún andaba despeinada cuando llegó a la cocina. Abrió la nevera, sacó un tetrabrik de zumo y buscó un vaso. Vertió una cantidad modesta y bebió un trago.

No tardó en esculpirlo todo y vaciar el vaso en el fregadero.

—¿Pero qué? —observó el envase de zumo, dando con el problema—. ¿Está caducado? —se auto preguntó pasándose una mano por la boca. Luego se trasladó al momento en el que su padre había vuelto de la compra con mala cara, cambiándola por una sonrisa forzada cuando ella lo sorprendió abrazándolo por detrás, justo después de que él depositara el tetrabrik en la nevera.

—Lo mataré... —dijo, conteniendo una mueca de asco. El sabor a naranja rancia se apoderó de su boca sin intención de irse. Volvió a abrir la nevera y revisó las demás bebidas y envases—. ¡Está todo caducado! —se exasperó, buscando algo que fuera comestible—.Dios... ¿dónde tenías la cabeza papá? —cuestionó en voz alta.

Un movimiento instintivo le hizo mirar hacia la habitación de su padre, para segundos después abrir la boca desmesuradamente. Pequeños momentos invadieron su mente, reviviendo escenas en las que su padre repetía un _"No pasa nada, estoy bien."_ acompañado de una sonrisa forzada.

Cerró la nevera y caminó hacia la alcoba de su padre. Era eso, lo sabía. Sabía que estaba raro; despistado; como en la luna... y era por algo que lo deprimía. Se tomó lo del zumo caducado como su propio auto castigo merecido y picó un par de veces en la puerta de la habitación. Fueron golpecitos suaves acompañados de un _"¿Papá, estás despierto? ¿Puedo entrar?"_ muy suave.

Pero el silencio fue lo único que le respondió. Sin pensárselo, abrió la puerta. La oscuridad la invadió, pero no fue eso lo que la asustó; sino comprobar que no había nadie al encender la luz.

Algo en su interior le hizo pensar que su padre se había ido de casa, aumentando su preocupación al teorizar con varias hipótesis no demasiado alentadoras. Pero pronto las desestimo. —¡El despacho! —exclamó dirigiéndose hacia él. Quizás su padre había trabajado hasta tarde y ahora estaba dormido. Rezó para que fuera eso y abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera avisar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se olvidó de pestañear.

En el sofá del despacho, sentada en uno de los lados se encontraba Beckett, y a su lado, tumbado con los ojos cerrados estaba su padre, con la cabeza en el regazo de la detective, que, al contrario que él, mantenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando a la pelirroja.

—¿Beckett? —pronunció la joven parpadeando.

Kate dejó de acariciar el pelo de Castle.

—Yo... —intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas—. Tu padre se quedó dormido mientras hablábamos y no quise despertarlo —se excusó susurrando.

Alexis la escuchó sin poder cerrar la boca. Castle se removió, poniéndose de lado, quejándose en el camino. Kate acomodó la cabeza del escritor en su regazo y volvió a acariciarlo, relajándolo al instante.

—Creo que llevaba días sin dormir —siseó la detective, concentrando su vista en los ojos de la muchacha, que la entendió sin necesidad de decir más.

—Vale —susurró Alexis—, os dejaré aquí y le diré a la abuela que no entre. Hoy... —miró a su padre preocupada— ...no creo que vaya a clases —miró hacia el suelo—. Así que estaré en la cocina.

Kate ponderó la posibilidad de hablar y enmudeció durante unos segundos.

—No voy a dejarlo solo —optó por decir. Alexis sonrió por primera vez desde que abrió aquella puerta.

—No podría ir a clase sin dejar de pensar en... —suspiró. Kate asintió, entendiéndola—.¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Un cojín? —susurró.

La detective miró a Castle antes de responder.

—Creo que tiene frío, algo para taparle estaría bien.

Alexis asintió, salió de allí, y en menos de dos minutos, volvió a entrar con una manta en las manos. Se la colocó a su padre, comprobó que la detective estuviera bien y los dejó solos. Cuando cerró la puerta se dirigió a la cocina.

Al final su padre estaba peor de lo que había pensado esa mañana. Y no solo estaba triste, es que ni si quiera dormía y ni ella ni su abuela se habían dado cuenta de sus ojeras. De repente, Alexis sonrió mientras abría la puerta de la nevera al recordar la expresión de Kate y su mirada cansada. Quizás su padre no había dormido días atrás, pero aquella noche había descansado a costa de las horas de sueño de la detective.

xxx

Se removió ronroneando y esbozó una sonrisa. Un olor familiar lo rodeaba sin saber muy bien a quien pertenecía, pero se estaba tan bien... Una caricia recorrió su frente, y arqueó más sus labios. No quería despertar.

—Rick... Castle —rectificó una voz melodiosamente suave.

—Mhhmmm... —ronroneó él, abriendo sus ojos para ensanchar su sonrisa al máximo. Kate lo miraba desde arriba, acariciando su pelo—. Buenos días. —la saludó como un niño emocionado tras ver que Papa Noel existe.

—Buenos días bella durmiente —le correspondió la sonrisa, acariciando el pelo revuelto del escritor—. ¿Cómo has dormido?

—Muy bien... —cerró los ojos para notar las caricias de la detective.

xxx

Kate miró el reloj de su padre, las 11 pasadas. Volvió a posar sus pupilas en el escritor y sonrió sin dejar de acariciarlo. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar.

Cuando Castle decidió levantarse Alexis y Martha ya estaban preparando la comida. Rick las saludó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con una sonrisa sincera y un abrazo efusivo. Estaba más descansado y relajado, aun se le notaba preocupado, pero liberado.

Ellas los recibieron con una sonrisa, y para sorpresa de Kate, no comentaron nada de que la detective siguiera allí.

Comieron y poco después empezaron a recoger la mesa. En eso estaban cuando Kate recibió una llamada de comisaría. Castle la miró extrañado de que no la hubieran llamado antes para algún caso, y Kate le confesó que había apagado el móvil y que aquella era la decimoquinta llamada que recibía. Las pelirrojas se sorprendieron.

—Entonces Montgomeri... —la voz de Castle se notó preocupada.

—Montgomeri piensa que estamos trabajando —le sonrió. Castle fue a preguntar algo pero Kate se anticipó—. Los chicos nos están cubriendo. Esposito me ha informado un poco por encima de que va el caso. Se ve que los testigos vieron una "aparición fantasmal" cerca de la víctima, que iba vestida de vampiro —hizo una pausa para pasar a Alexis los últimos platos y miró de reojo a Castle, que se emocionó al escuchar las palabras "aparición fantasmal" y vampiro—. Pero tranquilo, hoy no hace falta que...

—¡Voy arriba a cambiarme! —exclamó, dando pequeños saltitos y palmaditas acompasadas.

Kate sonrió.

—Es un caso —levantó las cejas, observando como Rick desaparecía por las escaleras.

—Sí que lo es —afirmó a sus espaldas la actriz. Kate se giró, tensándose al instante. Ambas pelirrojas habían dejado de recoger para acercarse a ella y ahora la miraban con intención de hallar alguna respuesta. Pero antes de que preguntaran Kate se las apañó para contestar.

—No me ha dicho que le pasa —Alexis y Martha suspiraron—. Pero al menos sonríe —eso último lo dijo inconscientemente, mirándolas de reojo para observar su reacción. Sonreían.

xxx

Rick terminó de vestirse y fueron a casa de Kate para que ella se cambiara, cuando llegaron a comisaría, Esposito y Ryan les informaron de lo poco que habían avanzado en el caso. Pasaron el resto del día trabajando. Castle parecía animado y, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano le tocaría hablar de su comportamiento en los últimos días, estaba seguro de que Kate no le presionaría, que le daría su tiempo, y así fue. Ella solo tocó el tema cuando él le preguntó si quería cenar con su familia. En ese momento estaban solos, en el ascensor, y Kate le preguntó si hablarían. La respuesta de Castle fue mirar hacia el suelo y tartamudear algo inentendible.

Beckett suspiró.

—No pasa nada —le dijo, tocando su hombro. Él alzó la cabeza para mirarla—. Mientras no hagas cocinar a tu madre o a tu hija —le sonrió, recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte de Rick.

—¿Bromeas? Son ellas las que me harán cocinar a mí —se hizo el ofendido, poniendo morritos. Kate se tranquilizó, al menos el sentido del humor no lo había perdido—. Seguro que se pondrán a ver la tele, ensayar o hacer lo deberes, pero tendrán cosas que hacer porque hoy hicieron la comida —mientras hablaba, el ascensor se había abierto y Kate separó su mano del hombro de Rick para caminar hacia la salida—. Hoy no me libro.

Kate rió ante la deducción del escritor. Ahora caminaban hacia el coche, uno al lado del otro.

—Bueno, si pasa eso... —le dijo, localizando el coche y dirigiéndose al lado del piloto, Castle hizo lo mismo en el del copiloto—. Yo te ayudaré, chef —le sonrió, entrando al coche.

Castle se quedó estático mirando hacia la nada, poco después arqueó sus labios hacia arriba.

xxx

Cuando llegaron a casa de Castle, sus pelirrojas lo estaban esperando. Kate las vio un poco preocupadas pero no dijo nada. Luego Castle anunció que él y Kate harían la cena y esta solo pudo sonreír al verlo caminando hacia la cocina dando saltitos, al estilo Heidi.

Una hora después, cenaron y Alexis se ofreció para recoger la mesa mientras Castle ponía una película. Kate lo veía canturrear mientras levantaba el CD como si fuera un trofeo. Según Alexis, desde que cumplió los 13 años, tanto ella como Martha esquivaban sus sesiones de la trilogía de la guerra de las galaxias.

—Dos veces a la semana —corroboró Martha a su nieta—. Nos ponía las dichosas peliculitas dos veces por semana, mínimo. Así que acabé por unirme al lado oscuro y rompí el DVD.

Kate rió. Castle observó a su madre con fingida molestia.

—Y entonces entendí la indirecta y me aseguré de comprar un DVD más barato —dijo él, poniendo el CD en el lector—. Pero hoy la galaxia se instalará en este humilde salón para que podamos contemplarla. ¿No es estupendo?

Kate rió de nuevo y Martha suspiró.

—Hoy será la excepción —le advirtió Alexis, que había vuelto de fregar los platos y se sentó en el sofá, al lado de su abuela y de Kate.

Rick apagó las luces y se sentó en el lado izquierdo del sofá, al lado de Kate.

La película pasó y poco a poco Castle se fue acomodando en el hombro de la inspectora, hasta quedarse dormido. Kate se dio cuenta de todo el proceso, primero la mano de él en su pierna, acariciándola, la cabeza del escritor sobre su hombro, la respiración de él acariciándola levemente, pausándose poco a poco... hasta que lo vio cerrar los ojos.

Kate suspiró, rodeando al escritor con su brazo. Alexis y Martha se inclinaron un poco para verla y esta les miró un poco ruborizada. Alexis le cogió la mano a la detective y le dijo algo que no esperaba oír de su boca.

—¿Te puedes quedar a dormir con mi padre? —preguntó en un susurro, Beckett abrió la boca sin saber como cerrarla.

—¿Qué? —tartamudeó la aludida, intentando no alzar la voz.

—Que si te puedes quedar a dormir con Richard, querida —siseó esta vez Martha. Kate iba de sorpresa en sorpresa—. Se que es una petición un poco... extraña. Pero algo me dice que si te vas, acabará despertándose y no dormirá —suspiró—. Al menos contigo descansa.

La detective tragó saliva antes de contestar.

—Martha yo...

—Por favor —la interrumpió la joven—. Se que has pasado todo el día con él, y que ayer pasaste la noche aquí, incomoda en el sofá del despacho, seguramente sin descansar lo necesario, pero... —no sabía como continuar para convencerla, así que posó su otra mano en la de ella y la miró con sinceridad—. Por favor, quedate a dormir con él.

Martha se acercó a su nieta para poder alcanzar las manos de la pelirroja, uniéndose en aquel gesto de súplica.

Kate miró hacia el suelo y asintió. Al instante, Alexis esbozó una sonrisa de alegría, al igual que su abuela, que tuvo que contenerse de abrazar a la detective por si despertaba a su hijo sin querer. Beckett tan solo se ruborizó más.

Con un sigilo extraordinario, Alexis apagó el televisor, Martha fue a por un par de mantas mientras Kate le quitaba los zapatos a Castle y, entre las tres, tumbaron a Rick en el sofá. Kate finalizó la operación colocándole una almohada y tapándole con cuidado. Castle estaba tan dormido que lo único que hizo fue ronronear cuando Kate se separó de su abrazo.

Una vez tumbado, Beckett se quedó allí, de pie, cruzada de brazos con las mejillas encendidas. Las pelirrojas no le quitaban ojo.

—Querida... —susurró la actriz, con cierto miedo a que la detective se retractara. Kate la miró y no hizo falta decir nada más—. Nos vamos arriba. Cualquier cosa, nos avisas —se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Alexis hizo lo mismo—. Buenas noches —dijeron ambas a la vez.

—Buenas noches —respondió Kate.

Alexis apagó la luz y subió seguida de su abuela. Cuando desaparecieron Kate suspiró. Aquello no se lo habría imaginado nunca. ¿Alexis y Martha pidiéndole que durmiera con Castle? Era surrealista.

Castle se removió entre sueños, con cara de pasarlo mal. Beckett se quitó los tacones y se acercó a él, haciéndose un hueco entre las sábanas para tumbándose a su lado, al filo del sofá, abrazando su espalda son sus brazos de forma protectora.

—Ya está... Tranquilo Rick —le susurró haciendo que Castle se relajara—. Estoy aquí —le siseaba al oído, acercándolo hacia ella—. Estoy aquí —repitió besando su hombro.

Desde la puerta de su dormitorio, en la planta de arriba, Alexis escuchaba la voz de la policía con una sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

_Me ha dado el venazo y subo antes, el siguiente capítulo lo subiré el sábado que viene. Gracias por los comentarios y respecto a uno en concreto, sí, **Kate sale con Josh**. Un saludo y gracias por leer. _

CAPÍTULO 3

Se despertó con el olor de tortitas recién hechas y otro aun más placentero. Sonrió. Cerezas. Con cuidado, abrió un ojo para comprobar su teoría, y se topó con los parpados cerrados de su musa. Había acertado de lleno, Kate Beckett dormía a su lado. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al comprobar que estaban abrazados, cara a cara, con sus rostros terriblemente cerca. Aquello debía ser un sueño.

—Quita esa sonrisa de la cara —le sorprendió la voz de Kate, que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy sonriendo? —preguntó él entre asombrado y feliz—. ¿No se supone que estabas durmiendo?

—Por el ruidito que haces al arquear tus labios, o te ríes levemente o inspirás con fuerza —susurró, aun adormilada, resistiéndose a abrir los párpados. Rick sonrió aún más—. Castle... —le amenazó, conteniendo su propia sonrisa.

—Si estás cansada puedes llamarme Rick, es más corto y a mi me gusta... —siseó, rozando su nariz con la de ella. Rick cerró los ojos. Ahora era Kate la que sonreía—. Tu también tienes tu "código" cuándo sonríes. ¿Sabes? —le informó, acariciando la espalda de ella.

Kate lo miró arqueando la ceja, pero ahora era él quien parecía dormido.

—¿Cual? —preguntó con interés, sonriendo aun más al ver como él movía las cejas con los ojos cerrados. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero le pareció adorable.

—Expulsas una pequeña cantidad de aire retenido, a veces toda, para, segundos después volver a respirar —le contestó, sonriendo y abriendo los ojos a la vez, encontrándose con la mirada feliz de su detective.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó ella, después de unos segundos de silencio. Seguían abrazados.

—Mucho... —rió, haciendo que Kate recordara la expresión "como un niño con una bolsa de caramelos".

—Bien —atinó a decir ella, contagiada por la felicidad del escritor.

Allí estuvieron un rato, disfrutando de la calma del momento. Hasta que un repliquear de sartén los distrajo, volviendo su atención al olor de desayuno recién hecho que se deslizaba por el comedor.

En un movimiento instintivo, Kate abrió los ojos, incorporándose levemente para mirar hacia la cocina. Alexis le sonrió desde la barra americana.

—Buenos días —se hizo la desentendida, preparando las últimas tostadas—. Cuando queráis podemos desayunar —le sonrió a Kate, notando como su padre se sentaba en el sofá para mirar a su hija con una sonrisa de niño pequeño.

Kate se volvió a tumbar, tapándose la cara con la manta. Se había olvidado completamente de aquel sutil detalle. Estaban en el comedor del escritor, mucha intimidad allí no había, además, ¿desdé cuándo se comportaba así de mimosa con Castle?

—¿Es mi imaginación, o huele a tortitas? —resonó la voz animada de Martha, bajando las escaleras. Kate se tapó aún más, haciéndose un ovillo con las mantas.

—Buenos días Madre —le saludó Rick, posando sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá—. ¿Qué tal dormiste? —prosiguió con un tono extremadamente feliz.

La actriz paró a medio camino para acercarse a su hijo

—Muy bien hijo —le respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿Y tú? ¿Dejaste dormir a la detective?

Kate agradeció el estar cubierta por las mantas, pues su color de mejillas sobre pasó el tono rojo. Castle tan solo puso morritos, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Si he sido muy bueno, ¿verdad detective? —la miró, pero ella seguía tapada—.¿Detective?

Martha rió, acercándose un poco más al sofá para poder ver la reacción de la detective. Alexis hizo lo mismo, colocándose al lado de su abuela.

—¿Beckett? ¿Te estás escondiendo? —volvió a interrogar el escritor. No hubo respuesta—. ¿Kate? —seguía sin contestar. Una sonrisa traviesa se posó en el rostro del escritor—. ¿Katerine? —susurró melodiosamente. Un escalofrío invadió el cuerpo de la detective.

—Castle... —le advirtió Kate, aun entre las sábanas.

—Dime, Kat... —la aludida se destapó para asesinarle con la mirada arrepintiéndose al instante. Castle la observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al igual que su madre y su hija, que estaban detrás del sofá con la misma cara de felicidad que el escritor. A Kate le ardían las mejillas.

—¿Te diviertes? —intentó reprocharle ella, muy lejos de lograr su objetivo, pues no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Igual que usted detective, ¿o debería llamarte Katerine? Parece que me haces más caso si utilizo ese nombre, así que...

—Gatito —lo interrumpió, moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo. Rick palideció al escuchar aquel mote; Alexis y Martha rieron.

—¿Qué? —atinó a decir él.

—¿Qué pasa gatito, te quedaste sin palabras? —lo retó, sentándose en el sofá, como Rick había hecho previamente. Aun estaban semi tapados por las mantas.

Castle negó con la cabeza.

—No vuelvas a repetir eso o...

—Gatito.

Castle se lanzó hacia ella, tumbándola de nuevo para atacarla sin piedad, haciéndole cosquillas. Kate reía sin poder evitarlo, quejándose; pataleando en vano.

—¡Suelta... suéltame... ga... gatito! ¡Pa... Para!

—¡No, hasta que lo retires! —dijo, sin cesar en su empeño de hacerla reír, impidiéndole cualquier gesto de auto defensa con su propio cuerpo, que estaba en cima de ella—. Pensé que quedó claro, nada de gatito. Ahora tendré que castigarte.

—¡Para gatito!

Castle entornó los ojos.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Con que esas tenemos? —y acto seguido, hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella, acariciándolo con los labios y soplando levemente en un punto concreto, ese que la detective no sabía que tenía.

Kate arqueó la espalda, y soltó un par de lágrimas mientras reía y pataleaba.

—¡Rick! ¡Rick, Rick, Rick! ¡Para, para! ¡Ya! ¡Me rindo, me rindo!

Castle se separó con una sonrisa de victoria, aún con las manos alrededor de su cintura.

—¡Gané! —alzó las manos, liberando a su musa.

Kate tan solo pudo quedarse allí, tumbada, tapándose la cara con la respiración entre cortada y la risa aun en su garganta.

xxx

Pasaron un par de días, era jueves. Castle seguía sin soltar prenda de su presunta "preocupación" y Kate llegó a pensar que se le había olvidado. Pero descartó la idea en seguida. Cuando estaba con ella reía, y parecía olvidarse de sus problemas, pero en cuanto llegaba a su casa —que Kate no había vuelto a pisar desde el fin de semana— volvía a tener escasez de hambre y falta de sueño, o al menos eso le había Martha en una llamada que la actriz le hizo a altas horas de la noche, preocupada por el escritor y su afán de caminar por el loft sin rumbo fijo a altas horas de la madrugada.

Y ahora estaba allí, en la sala de descanso, sola, hablando por el móvil sin dejar de mirar hacia los lados. Las ventanas podían tener ojos.

—Alexis... sí, lo se, Martha me lo dijo... —intentaba responder, caminando de un lado a otro de la sala—. ¿Qué me quede esta noche a dormir? —soltó de golpe, tapándose la boca en un acto reflejo—. Alexis... —su voz se paró de golpe—. ¿Estás llorando? —la respuesta debió de ser afirmativa, pues Kate tuvo que sentarse en una de las sillas de la sala—. Mira, haremos una cosa, hoy tu padre vendrá a ayudarnos con el caso que teníamos pendiente, dejaré que se encarguen los chicos e intentaré sonsacarle que le sucede —hubo una pausa en la que Alexis habló—. Sí, tranquila, te llamaré —y colgó.

Unos golpes llamaron su atención.

—¿Jefa? —se asomó Ryan por la puerta—. ¿Interrumpo algo?

—No, pasa Ryan —le dio permiso, guardándose el móvil en el pantalón.

—Tenemos nuevas pistas sobre el caso, se ve que la víctima...

—¿Ryan, te puedo pedir un favor? —lo interrumpió, levantándose de la silla para acercarse a su compañero. El detective la miró curioso.

—¿Un favor?

—Podéis encargaros del caso tu y Esposito. Sería solo por hoy. Tengo que hablar con Castle, y...

—Eso está hecho jefa.

Kate lo miró atónita.

—¿Así sin más? ¿Sin preguntas?

—Castle últimamente está —el detective pareció ponderar si continuar o no—. muy raro. Cuando está contigo parece normal, pero cuando lo dejas solo su estado de animo cambia completamente.

—Sí, lleva unos días así —afirmó Kate, pasándose una mano por la cabeza—. Su madre y su hija me han llamado y... les he prometido que hoy hablaría con él aunque no quiera sacar el tema. ¿Podréis cubrirme?

—No lo dudes jefa. Se lo diré a Espo —dijo, caminando hacia la salida—. Por cierto... —se paró de repente—. Suerte —le guiñó un ojo, para después salir de la sala. Kate suspiró audiblemente.

—Esto va a ser difícil.

xxx

Castle observaba las personas a través del cristal y Beckett lo miraba a intervalos. Habían entrado al coche con la excusa de ir a alguna escena del crimen, pero, nada más arrancar, la inspectora le había confesado que no era así, y ahora Castle parecía ausente. Ella intentaba conducir hacia un sitio tranquilo para poder hablar con él, pero la espera se estaba haciendo eterna.

—Pasó hace un mes —habló de repente el escritor.

Kate lo miró con las cejas en alto. El seguía observando por la ventanilla.

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella, sin dejar de conducir. Le resultaba imposible aparcar por aquellas calles, así que prefirió entrar en uno de los parkings de la ciudad y pagar una cifra exorbitante.

—Intentaron agredir a unas niñas.

Ahora sí, Kate aparcó casi con brusquedad, apagando el motor para poder quitarse el cinturón y mirar a Castle. Este seguía con la vista fuera del auto. El parking estaba medio bacio.

—¿Les pasó algo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Hace un mes, después del caso del chef... —la intentó situar—. Me reencontré con un viejo amigo en la guarida. Lo invité a unas copas y salimos de allí pasadas las doce. Él dijo que había venido andando, así que me ofrecí a llevarlo en mi coche a los suburbios de la ciudad. Cuando aparqué él se bajó y me dio las gracias, yo me dí la vuelta con el coche e intente ir hacia casa... —no pudo continuar y Kate lo animó.

—¿Y qué pasó?

Castle suspiró, mirando hacia el suelo.

—Escuché unos gritos. Aquella calle a esas horas estaba desierta, así que lo escuché claramente. Luego se repitió. Miré hacia donde provenían los gritos y encontré a tres chicas, jóvenes, de la edad de Alexis, con dos chicos en posición agresiva. Una de ellas estaba en el suelo, parecía que no se podía mover, las otras dos eran retenidas por los dos hombres.

Kate se tensó a medida que iba narrando, aquello tenía mala pinta.

—Lo primero que hice fue coger el móvil, pero no tenía batería, así que no me lo pensé y salí del coche. Intenté ayudarlas, y lo conseguí... ellas salieron corriendo, ayudando a la chica que no podía andar, y yo retuve a los agresores devolviendoles los puñetazos como pude, hasta que... —de repente, un sollozo agudo surgió de Castle. Estaba llorando.

—¿Qué? —susurró ella entre preocupada y conmovida.

—Dejé en el suelo a uno de ellos, al otro lo perdí de vista y cuando me giré, noté como él me tapaba la boca con algo que olía... —prefirió no continuar—. Me desperté al día siguiente, en la calle, cerca de un contenedor de basura... —ahora lloraba con más intensidad, encogido, con las manos en su cara—. Estaba desnudo y...

Kate lo abrazó, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas.

—Llegué a casa caminando, me duché... y me quedé dormido en la ducha —sollozó—. Pensé... al principio pensé que había sido una pesadilla... —balbuceó buscando el hombro de la detective para hundirse en él—. Pero las marcas están ahí... yo... ellos me... —no logró continuar.

—Schhh. Ya está, ya pasó —le susurró, meciéndolo mientras lo abrazaba—. Estoy aquí... —dijo, mordiéndose el labio mientras lloraba silenciosamente, jurándose algo en silencio. Fueran quien fueran lo iban a pagar.


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Es sábado, es sábado! El único día en el que puedo dormir la siesta y tener la tarde libre sin preocupaciones. Y cuando subo fic. Por suerte Clau es una especie de "alarmasubeficspronto" y me avisa un día antes. Que gracias a eso lo tenéis hoy y no la semana que viene, que mi memoria es un desastre. Bueno, no me enrollo más, solo **dar las gracias a los comentarios.** Me hacéis seguir publicando porque si fuera por mi... Gracias, un saludo!_

CAPÍTULO 4

Eran sobre las seis de la tarde cuando llegaron al loft. Nada más entrar, Alexis y Martha se dirigieron a ellos, abrazando al escritor. Rick tenía los ojos rojos, pero sonreía, aunque su cansancio era notable. Había intentado huir de aquella realidad, pensar que solo era una pesadilla, pero ahora le tocaba afrontarla y le costaba, porque todos sus miedos volvían a surgir.

Cuando las pelirrojas se separaron, Kate miró a Castle y esté negó con la cabeza.

—Rick —lo llamó por su nombre, pero este bajó la cabeza. Kate suspiró y lo abrazó. Aun estaban en el recibidor—. Tarde o temprano lo sabrán. Es mejor que lo hagan ahora, que sepan que te sucede... —besó sus mejillas con pasividad.

Martha y Alexis se mantuvieron en silencio, a sus lados, hasta que Kate y Rick se dirigieron al sofá. Ellas hicieron lo mismo y se sentaron en un extremo, Castle y Beckett las imitaron en la otra esquina del sofá. Necesitaban espacio para hablar de aquello.

Kate se sentó por detrás de Castle y lo abrazó, dándole fuerzas, este las aceptó y les contó lo que le ocurrió. Cuando el relato acabó, Alexis y Martha lloraban.

En un arrebato de valentía, Castle dijo que quería denunciar, pero guardando su anonimato y con la condición de que nadie en la comisaría supiera aquello. La detective asintió diciendo que ella se ocuparía de ello y lo haría cuanto antes mejor. Había pasado un mes, y los abusadores podían volver a atacar.

Y con ese objetivo, Kate fue a comisaría para pedir un favor a uno de sus ex compañeros que ahora trabajaba en abusos de menores. Le contó el caso por encima, y él se ofreció a ayudarla, aunque no tenía muy claro si Castle podría conservar su anonimato, prometió intentarlo y dijo que se pasaría por su casa al día siguiente para tomarle declaración.

Los días pasaron y Kate trabajó día y noche para encontrar a aquellos hombres, sin dejar sus casos de lado. Josh había vuelto de un viaje a África que supuestamente ella aceptó por inercia una de las pocas veces en las que el médico la llamó. Él reclamó tiempo con ella, pero Kate se concentró en el caso.

Castle había decidido no acompañarla en ningún caso más hasta que el asunto se arreglase, porque no se veía con fuerzas. Kate estuvo de acuerdo y dijo que se ocuparía de todo y le mantendría informada. Pero Rick le pidió no saber mucho del tema, por no decir nada. No quería ni se veía capaz de afrontar el rumbo de un caso en el que él era la victima.

Kate asintió y prometió no hablarle del caso hasta que estuviera preparado.

Por otro lado Martha y Alexis no se separaban de él. Las semanas pasaron y Castle volvió a recaer esta vez bebiendo. Sus pelirrojas intentaron ayudarle, pero él se negaba. Desesperada, Martha llamó a Kate pasadas las seis de la tarde.

—¿Martha? ¿Pasa algo? —contestó nada más coger el móvil, después de haber visto el nombre de la actriz en la pantalla.

—Querida...

—¿Estás llorando?

—Por favor —no pudo continuar por sus sollozos y Kate no se lo pensó, se levantó de su silla, hizo un gesto a sus compañeros y cogió el ascensor.

—Tranquilizate. Escucha, voy para allí, llego en quince minutos.

—Va... vale...

xxx

Martha le abrió la puerta y se apartó. Kate caminó hacia el comedor, guiada por la actriz y lo que vio la dejó sin ganas de respirar. Allí, sentada en el sofá, agarrada a un cojín, estaba Alexis.

—Kate —la llamó por su nombre levantándose. Aún sollozaba.

—¿Y Castle? —logró decir la detective, imaginando lo peor. Martha se acercó a Alexis, rodeándola con uno de sus brazos. Las tres estaba en mitad del salón. Las pelirrojas iban en pijama a pesar de ser las seis de la tarde.

—Está en su habitación. Él... está peor querida —habló la actriz mirando hacia el suelo—. No nos dimos cuenta y... se pasaba las noches bebiendo —Kate se tensó al escuchar esa palabra. —Desde que tu no estás él...

—Bebe sin parar —continuó Alexis, empezando a llorar—. Tiene toda la habitación llena de botellas y...

—Está muy mal Kate, solo bebe y si intentamos pararlo... —prefirió callarse—. Ahora mismo está durmiendo la mona —lloró la actriz.

Kate dejó su bolso en el sofá, fue hacia la cocina, cogió una jarra de agua de la nevera y subió las escaleras. Martha y Alexis la observaron con la boca abierta.

—Id a cambiaros —les pidió mirándolas, para luego subir por las escaleras.

Cuando entró a la habitación, lo que vio la dejó sin habla. La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, habían cosas tiradas por el suelo, que no llegó a distinguir por la falta de luz, y multitud de botellas y latas de cerveza. Se acercó a la ventana y corrió las cortinas. En ese momento pudo ver a Castle tumbado boca arriba, de mala manera sobre la cama. Llevaba tan solo unos calzoncillos y apestaba a alcohol. Sin pensárselo, agarró la jarra de agua con ambas manos, y vació gran parte por encima del escritor.

Castle pegó un grito que le hizo tocarse la cabeza.

—¿QUIÉN COJO...?

Kate volvió a arrojarle un poco más de agua fría.

—¡Levanta! —le ordenó, mojándolo un poco más.

—¿Kate? —adivinó él, pues aun no podía abrir los ojos por la luz de la habitación.

La aludida volvió a mojarlo.

—¿Qué...? ¡Para, para!

—¡Levanta! —lo amenazó moviendo la jarra y Castle se levantó como un resorte.

—¡Vale ya! ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó a gritos, levantando las manos como si fueran un escudo. Aun iba con los ojos entreabiertos.

—¿Qué me pasa a mí? —se acercó a él y le volvió a mojar. Castle se quejó revolviéndose el pelo mojado—. ¿Dirás qué te pasa a ti, no? —a pesar de su notable cabreo, su voz era pausada—.¿Qué se supone que has hecho, beber cada cinco minutos? —señaló hacia las botellas.

Castle se tocó la cabeza.

—¿Y qué más da?

Kate se acercó a él y lo enfrentó muy de cerca.

—¿Crees que esto es lo correcto? —Castle asintió—. Tu hija y tu madre me llaman llorando, ¿y tu dices que es lo correcto? —ahora él bajó la cabeza—. Si sigues por este camino solo terminarás hundiéndote, ya lo vi una vez, y no pienso vivirlo de nuevo ni hacer que tu madre y Alexis sufran.

—Kate...

—Ayudame a recoger esto —le cortó, dejando la jarra en la mesita para empezar a coger las botellas.

Castle obedeció sin decir ni una palabra. Kate bajó unos minutos para buscar un par de bolsas y entre los dos recogieron la habitación. Cuando terminaron, la detective le ordenó que se diera una ducha mientras ventilaba la habitación y le cambiaba las sabanas. Rick asintió e hizo lo que le mandó. De todas formas, cualquiera se negaba.

Cuando salió de la ducha lo hizo con un albornoz. Kate le extendió la ropa.

—Ten, he buscado algo de ropa mientras te duchabas. Vístete en el cuarto de baño, yo bajaré las sabanas sucias y volveré a subir en un momento.

Y sin decir nada más, salió de allí con los trozos de tela. Castle miró la ropa esperando ver un pijama, pero lo que vio fueron unos pantalones tejanos y una camisa larga. No pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—Kate... —pero ella ya no estaba. Castle rebufó e hizo lo que ella le pidió.

xxx

Bajaron las escaleras y cuando llegaron al último escalón, Martha y Alexis se levantaron del sofá. Se habían cambiado tal y como Kate les dijo. Castle miró a la detective y esta le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Él hizo lo propio hasta que, para su sorpresa, Kate cogió el bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Hoy cenamos fuera, yo invito.

Alexis y Martha abrieron la boca sin saber como cerrarla, Castle se quejó, o eso intentó.

—Ni te quejes Castle —le advirtió Kate, abriendo la puerta—. Hoy invito yo y eligen ellas.

El aludido rebufó caminando hacia ella. Alexis y Martha se miraron con cierta alegría contenida, para luego dirigirse hacia ellos.

xxx

—Yo quiero el menú número 3, con una cocacola —pidió Alexis un poco más animada a una camarera sonriente.

—Pues, yo pediré el número 4, con la misma bebida —habló Marta mirando la carta de menús que sostenía su nieta. Al otro lado de la mesa, Kate sujetaba otra de las cartas, compartiéndola con Castle.

Estaban en un bar restaurante bastante bueno en cuanto a comida, para Kate era uno de los mejores.

—¿Tu qué quieres Castle? —preguntó la detective.

—No tengo hambre —miró hacia el suelo Rick. Kate acarició su mano por encima de la mesa.

—Vamos, inténtalo —le susurró, mirándolo intensamente. Rick levantó la mirada al escuchar su tono de voz, y asintió—. ¿Algo suave? ¿Sopa? —continuó aterciopeladamente.

Castle miró hacia su mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la contempló con intensidad.

—Sí —contestó agradecido.

La camarera tomó nota.

—¿Y de beber? —preguntó.

—Agua —contestó él, ganándose una sonrisa de las pelirrojas y una caricia en la mano por parte de Kate.

—¿Y usted señorita?

—Yo... pediré el cuatro, con una botella de agua también.

—Vale, muchas gracias —dijo la camarera, marchándose hacia la cocina.

Poco después, le trajeron la comida y empezaron a comer, Castle y sus pelirrojas se fueron animando a medida que pasaba el tiempo, incluso, cuando este último se acabó su sopa, miró el plato de la detective sin ningún disimulo. Las patatas con carne en salsa lo llamaban. Kate se dio cuenta y le ofreció un trozo directamente de su tenedor.

Pensó que no lo iba a aceptar, pero se sorprendió. Castle no dudo en cogerlo con la boca y degustarlo. Alexis y Martha tiraron sus cubiertos sorprendidas, Kate abrió la boca, para luego cerrarla con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó ella, viendo como esté degustaba el trozito de carne con los ojos cerrados.

—Delicioso —contestó alargando las vocales.

—Pues deberías probar las patatas —dijo ella. Castle la miró con sus ojitos rojos iluminados.

—Porfa —rogó él con carita de perrito abandonado. Kate rió, acercándole el tenedor con una patata. Él no se lo pensó y volvió a comer ante la indiscreta mirada de sus pelirrojas—. Dios, ¿seguro qué son patatas? Que buenas —cogió el tenedor y se llevó otro trozo más a la boca.

—¡Castle! —le regañó Kate agarrando el tenedor.

—¡Está muy bueno! —se defendió el escritor, haciendo pucheritos.

Kate utilizó el tenedor para coger una patata y comerla sin pensar en que Castle había utilizado el cubierto antes. Alexis y Martha se asombraron.

—¿No decías que no tenías hambre? —rió ella, sacando una sonrisa de Rick que contagió a las pelirrojas.

—Eso era antes, está muy bueno.

Kate le extendió otro bocado.

—¿Lo compartimos? —preguntó.

Castle dio un pequeño brinco en su silla.

—¡Sí!

xxx

Terminaron de cenar. Kate los acercó al loft. Cuando llegaron Castle subió al cuarto de baño con urgencia y Martha y Alexis se quedaron en el sofá. Ambas le agradecieron la cena y el haberlas ayudado a que Castle estuviera mejor. Kate contestó que no era nada, que podían contar con ella siempre. Y notó sus miradas suplicantes.

—¿Siempre? —preguntó con cierta timidez Alexis. Ella y su abuela estaban a los lados de la detective, sentadas bastante cerca.

—Sí...

—¿Segura? —interrogó esta vez Martha, tocando la rodilla de la detective.

Kate tragó saliva inconscientemente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quedate a dormir, en su habitación, con él. —respondió Alexis de carrerilla. Kate desencajó la mandíbula.

—¿Qué?

—Por favor —intervino Martha. —Duerme con mi hijo, en su cama, vive con nosotros una temporada...

Kate se levantó, dándoles la espalda para luego mirarlas con cierta desesperación.

—Tengo novio —les recordó no solo a ellas, sino a si misma. Aquello se le estaba hiendo de las manos.

—Por favor Kate —rogó Alexis con los ojos llorosos—. En cuanto te vayas por esa puerta volverá a sucumbir. No sabes cómo se hunde, las horas que se encierra llorando... no quiero que vuela a beber, por favor.

¿Cómo decir que no a eso si ella misma lo había vivido?

—Alexis...

—Por lo menos está noche —rogó Martha. Kate miró hacia el suelo. Alexis se acercó a ella y le agarró las manos, recobrando la atención de la inspectora.

—Se que no te podemos pedir nada, que tienes novio y suficiente haces por mi padre, pero, por favor... prometo no pedirte nada más. Solo esta noche. —rogó entrecortadamente. Martha se levantó para acercarse a ellas y sujetar las manos de la detective como su nieta. Ambas estaban a punto de llorar.

—Yo...

—Ya estoy —resonó la voz de Castle, interrumpiendo el momento. Alexis y Martha soltaron a la detective y ésta se apartó unos pasos.

Castle se colocó cerca de ellas.

—Siento la tardanza —se disculpó, mirando a la detective—. Gracias por la cena Kate.

—De nada —dijo ella. Luego cogió su bolso y lo agarró entre sus brazos.

—¿Vendrás mañana? —preguntó con cierta esperanza el escritor.

—Sí.

Alexis y Martha miraron hacia el suelo. Kate sintió como algo le oprimía el corazón mientras observaba la actitud de las pelirrojas y las visibles ojeras de los tres Castle. Al final cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—¿Puedo quedarme a dormir? —exhaló a media voz, mirándolo de reojo. Las pelirrojas la observaron sorprendidas—. Es tarde y estoy bastante cansada como para coger el coche —se excusó torpemente.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad? —preguntó ilusionado el escritor.

Ella asintió mirando hacia el suelo. Alexis y Martha sonreían agradecidas.

—Bien, bien, bien —repetía una vez tras otra el escritor—. ¡Pues voy a preparar la habitación de invitados, un momento! —exclamó, perdiéndose por las escaleras.

Kate miró a las Castle para intentar decir algo, pero Martha la interrumpió.

—En la habitación de invitados ya está bien —la abrazó—. Gracias querida.

Alexis imitó a su abuela.


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracias por los comentarios, de verdad. Sin ellos no subiría y más con lo que ha pasado últimamente. A todo esto, **tengo buenas y malas noticias**. Las buenas: 23 capítulos escritos de 1.500 palabras a 3.700. ¿Las malas? Que aún no he terminado. Subiré todos los sábados y estoy ponderando la posibilidad de regalar algún capítulo entre semana para hacer más amena la espera de un sábado a otro (como dice guiguita). _

CAPÍTULO 5

Intentaba cerrar los ojos pero no podía. Le pesaban, estaba cansada, pero se resignaba a cerrarlos. En la oscuridad de la habitación, hizo un cálculo mental de la hora que podía ser. Las dos o las tres de la madrugada, ponderó. Y sabía que no iba a dormir.

Un ruido leve le hizo dirigir su vista hacia la puerta de la alcoba, donde una silueta la observaba desde la entrada.

Kate no necesitó encender la luz para adivinar quien era. Sujetado al marco de la puerta, Castle la miraba dubitativo, agarrando su almohada con fuerza como un oso de peluche.

—¿Estás despierta? —siseó con la prudencia de un niño asustado.

Kate sonrío enternecida y dio unas palmaditas al lado derecho de la cama.

—Ven.

Castle se apresuró en obedecerla por si cambiaba de opinión. Dejó su almohada en los pies de la cama y se hizo un hueco entre las sábanas, de lado, cerca de Kate. La inspectora se acercó al escritor y, sin dudarlo, lo abrazó notando como él se arrimaba más a ella, acurrucándose en su pecho.

—No hay monstruos debajo de la cama Castle —siseó acariciando su pelo.

Y ahora sí ambos cerraron los ojos.

xxx

Corrió hacia la puerta de su abuela con desesperación y la abrió sin molestarse en avisar.

—¡Abuela, abuela! —la zarandeó. La aludida se despertó asustada.

—¿Qué, qué pasa? ¿Alexis? —logró visualirzarla con los ojos entre abiertos—. Dejame dormir un poco más.

—Papá no está en la habitación.

La actriz se incorporó al instante, levantándose. Tenían que buscarlo sin perder tiempo. Con los sucesos de los últimos días no era muy difícil situarse en el peor de los casos. Quizás Castle se había ido al Old the haunt o algo peor.

Caminaron por el pasillo y con un _"Hay que avisar a Kate"._ Martha se asomó a la habitación de invitados. Alexis la siguió. Ambas abrieron la boca al máximo.

En la cama, dormidos plácidamente, Kate y Rick se abrazaban ajenos a todo. Ella estaba boca arriba, rodeando el cuerpo del escritor con sus brazos. Castle descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de la detective. Él sonreía; ella le besaba el pelo entre sueños.

Alexis exhaló aliviada y su abuela se llevó la mano al corazón. No supieron cuanto tiempo se quedaron allí observando aquella escena en silencio, pero deducieron que sería todo un récord.

xxx

Comían en silencio, o más bien observaban como Kate engullía su tostada con café como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Castle la miraba apenado, con la culpabilidad en su rostro. Alexis y Martha se limitaban a intentar no sonreír.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó entre bocado y bocado la detective, tapándose la boca con una mano.

Rick miró el reloj.

—Las once y media —respondió. Kate se levantó del taburete con una tostada en la boca—.Lo siento —se disculpó él mirando hacia la mesa.

Kate paró en seco.

—No es culpa tuya Castle. El móvil se quedó sin batería y la alarma no sonó —lo excusó alcalzando su chaqueta para ponérsela—. Además, no había dormido en noches, estaba cansada —confesó, arrepintiéndose al instante—. Bueno me voy, que seguramente Esposito y Ryan estarán echando humo buscándome.

Se despidió de ellos con una corta sonrisa y se fue.

xxx

El día pasó con lentitud para Kate. Algo irónico, pues con eso de llegar tarde se le había amontonado trabajo y el capitán echaba humo. Sobre las siete de la tarde miró el móvil que reposaba en la mesa sin batería y suspiró. Con las prisas se le olvidó decirle a Castle que quería dormir allí. La verdad es que en su casa no iba a descansar sabiendo que su escritor lo pasaría mal. Tenía esa necesidad. Necesitaba estar con él, ayudarle, abrazarle, dormirse acariciándolo... Suspiró audiblemente. Josh seguramente no se merecía eso. Dormir con el escritor debía de romper alguna de las reglas de "parejas serias", pero tampoco hacían nada más que dormir, ¿no? Además, Josh estaría ocupado toda la semana.

Cogió el teléfono de su escritorio, el que pertenecía a la comisaría y nunca usaba para llamadas personales, e hizo una excepción. Últimamente hacía muchas excepciones.

A los tres pitidos Alexis cogió el teléfono.

—¿Diga?

—Alexis, soy Beckett.

—¡Kate! —la llamó por su nombre, y al instante, la inspectora escuchó a Martha llamar a Rick.

—Con el ajetreo que hay en comisaría no he podido llamar antes. —se excusó jugando con el cable del teléfono—. ¿Cómo está Rick? —siseó.

—Bien, se ha tirado todo el día con nosotras viendo películas —contestó con complicidad—. Gracias por lo de ayer Kate... —la joven paró ante lo que parecía ser el grito de su padre—.¿Quieres que se ponga mi padre? Está bajando las escaleras a lo Rocky Balboa —rió.

—No, en verdad tengo que colgar ya. Solo llamaba para preguntaros... —respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir expulsando el aire de golpe—. ¿La propuesta de pasar unos días allí sigue en pié? —preguntó mirando hacia los lados.

Alexis ahogó un gritito.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Si no sigue en pie...

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Cenarás aquí? —preguntó exultante de alegría. Martha y Castle protestaban por no saber lo que decían.

—No lo creo. El capitán me "castigó" con una ronda extra de papeleo, últimamente está más serio de lo normal. Llevo el caso de tu padre a escondidas y creo que Montgomeri se huele algo. Así que me ha asignado más casos de la nada. Cuando acabe con los papeles de este caso, me pondré con otros dos —rebufó, tocándose la frente con cansancio—. Cenaré lo que me traigan los chicos aquí. Supongo que llegaré sobre las doce, lo siento —se disculpó, cayendo en la cuenta de que no tenía llaves, y, para sumar más tardanza, al salir del trabajo tenía que pasar por su casa a coger algo de ropa y cosas que necesitara. Como la batería del móvil.

—¡Te esperaremos! —le contestó alegremente la joven.

—Gracias...

—A ti, Kate, a ti. Nos vemos esta noche.

xxx

Alexis le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Kate le correspondió visiblemente cansada y caminó hacia el comedor. Allí Castle se acercó y le cogió la pequeña bolsa que traía. Ella se disculpó por llegar tan tarde pero ellos no le dieron importancia. Alexis y Martha se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Kate y Rick hicieron lo mismo.

A la media hora, Castle ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Beckett. Tenía el mismo semblante de niño asustado y la almohada del día anterior. Kate sonrió agotada por las horas de trabajo, cosa que no vio Castle por la oscuridad, y le dio permiso para que entrara. Al igual que la noche anterior, Rick se apresuró en hacerse un hueco entre las sábanas dejando la almohada en la mesita de noche.

Kate lo abrazó por detrás, acurrucándose en su nuca. No tardó en cerrar los ojos.

—He puesto el despertador... a las siete... —murmuró la detective, cada vez más afectada por el sueño.

Castle agarró la mano de ella, la que reposaba sobre su pecho, y sonrió dejándose llevar en los brazos de morfeo.

Despertaron con el ruido del despertador. Kate lo paró como pudo y sonrió; Castle estaba encima suyo, con la cabeza sobre su hombro y sus cuerpos entrelazados. Tenía los ojillos medio abiertos.

Con un buenos días, y después de un rato bastante cómodo de relax, Castle la liberó de su agarre y ella se fue a duchar. Cuando bajó el desayuno ya estaba hecho y Martha y Alexis la esperaban junto a Castle. Ambas sonreían, estaban contentas. Ellas sabían que Kate y Rick dormían juntos, no solo por haberlos visto, sino porque se notaba en el buen humor de Castle.

Charlaron un rato de cosas banales y Kate dijo que volvería sobre las ocho. Que cenaría con ellos. Cuando volvió sobre esa hora, ya la esperaban con la mesa puesta y un banquete de reyes. Kate agradeció el gesto y cenaron conversando de lo que harían al día siguiente, que era fin de semana. La detective les informó que tendría que trabajar por la mañana.

—Uno más de los castigos del capitán —rebufó en su momento. Los tres Castle se entristecieron, pero aceptaron el hecho a regañadientes.

Nada más cenar, recogieron, y Kate se despidió diciendo que se ducharía y se iría a dormir. Cuando salió de la ducha se vistió y se dirigió a su habitación. Pero algo la hizo detenerse en medio del pasillo, algo parecido a un niño sentado en la puerta de su habitación. Con cara de cachorrito abandonado, Castle la miraba desde abajo abrazando su almohada. Kate continuó su camino, abriendo la puerta para dejarla sin cerrar.

Castle se asomó su cabeza despeinada por el marco de la puerta.

—¿Entras? —le preguntó ella acomodando las sábanas.

Castle se levantó como un resorte. Aligeró el paso y la ayudó a retirar las mantas. Luego se colocó entre las sábanas, dejando la almohada a un lado.

—Lo de la almohada se está convirtiendo en una manía —pronunció ella apagando la luz de la lámpara. Luego se acostó en su lado, observándolo entre la penumbra.

Castle la miró con cierta desesperación. Kate lo comprendió.

—Ven —siseó dando unas palmaditas al colchón.

Castle se acercó al instante, rodeándola con sus brazos y entrelazando sus piernas. Kate notó como el cuerpo de él se relajaba, soltando un sonoro suspiro. Sonrió y lo acarició con ternura. Él ya había cerrado los ojos. Se dedicó a completarlo durante un largo rato, hasta que supo que se había dormido.


	6. Chapter 6

_Va, seré buena. Aquí dejo otro capítulo. Gracias por todos los comentarios. No voy a dejar las demás historias, continuaré siempre que pueda, así que tranquila agomest. Y respondiendo a un comentario en específico; guiguita, paciencia, espera y verás. Todo lleva su tiempo y Kate aún tiene novio. No digo nada más, otro capítulo cortito. Un saludo!_

CAPÍTULO 6

_ Una semana después_

Castle la rodeaba con sus brazos por la espalda, reteniéndola suavemente. Kate notaba el peso de su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Llevaban así un buen rato; una sentada en el taburete alto de la cocina; el otro de pié, abrazándola sin desistir.

—Por favor —gimoteó él por decimoquinta vez.

Kate suspiró pasando la página de su libro. Se había puesto a leer en un intento de descansar un rato, pero Castle se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Alexis y Martha los observaban cada una por su lado. La mayor desde el sofá, donde estaba viendo una de sus películas de juventud. La joven desde la propia barra de la cocina, cuya mesa aprovechó para estudiar un rato.

—Porfa...

—Castle, llevas media hora así. ¿Me vas a dejar leer o me voy a dar una vuelta?

Él apretó los labios haciendo morritos. Pero no dijo nada.

—Castle... ¿no te cansas de estar de pié?

Él se acercó más a ella, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de la detective. Cerrando los ojos.

—Si te vas mañana tendré que aprovechar —pronunció las palabras mágicas.

Ella suspiró.

—Castle...

—Te echaré de menos —gimoteó él—. Te necesito.

Kate notó como su corazón se encogía faltándole el poco aire que mantenía retenido. Cerró la tapa del libro y suspiró con fuerza.

—No puedo quedarme, entiende... —su voz se quebró de golpe al notar una sensación húmeda en la curva de su cuello, donde Castle había refugiado su cara. Estaba llorando.

—Te necesito... —repitió entre sollozos.

En ese momento el móvil de Kate, que reposaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, sonó. Él asomó su cabeza momentáneamente para leer el nombre de la pantalla. Lo siguiente que hizo fue huir a su habitación. Poco después, Kate miró el móvil cerrando los ojos con frustración. Suspiró, y se levantó, siguiendo los pasos de Castle.

Alexis observó la decisión de la detective en silencio. Luego miró a su abuela, contestando a sus preguntas con una sonrisa nerviosa. La pantalla del móvil seguía iluminada con la foto de Josh.

xxx

—Castle... —siseó Kate acariciando la puerta.

—Vete con tu novio.

Beckett rebufó, se le notaba dolido. Aspiró y abrió la puerta.

—Por favor, vete —repitió él. Pero ella ya se estaba acercando hacia la cama, dónde estaba tumbado Castle agarrado a la almohada.

Kate se sentó en la cama, contemplando su espalda.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —su pregunta fue suave, como si se ofreciera. Castle sollozó.

—Nada.

Kate se acercó más a él, tumbándose a su lado y abrazándolo por detrás.

—Te prometo algo —habló ella, besando su hombro por en cima de su pijama—. Pase lo que pase, sea la hora que sea y esté con quien esté... si tu me llamas, vendré en seguida.

Castle se esperanzó.

—¿Sea la hora que sea? —dijo con voz ronca, sin moverse ni un centímetro cuando la detective posó su frente en el hombro de él.

Beckett sonrió.

—Sea la hora que sea. ¿Vale?

Él buscó las manos de ella, que descansaban sobre su cintura, y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

—Vale.

xxx

_ Al día siguiente._

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando recibió un mensaje. Sin mucho esfuerzo, cogió el móvil y lo miró, incorporándose al instante. Tenía un mensaje de Castle.

_"Dijiste a la hora que fuera"._

Kate sonrió levantándose para coger su bolso. Ni si quiera se había cambiado para ir a dormir, seguramente porque sabía que no podría hacerlo. Cogió el bolso y tecleó mientras caminaba.

_"Cuando te envíe un mensaje me abres"._

Su móvil vibró a los pocos segundos.

_"No tardes"._

xxx

Cuando le abrió la puerta, no pudo evitar preocuparse. Castle la miraba con su habitual pijama largo, agarrando la almohada con su cara llena de lágrimas.

—No puedo dormir —le informó él sollozando audiblemente. Kate se abalanzó abrazándolo, acariciándolo con preocupación y ternura, dejando que él se desahogara unos minutos antes de guiarlo hacia su habitación. Aquella noche iba a ser larga.

xxx

Martha se asomó por la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Estaba entre abierta. Quería aprovechar para comprobar si su hijo había dormido algo sin su detective, y la respuesta la sorprendió.

Estaba dormido, sí, pero al lado de Kate, abrazándola. La actriz suspiró, esbozando una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Luego retrocedió sobre sus pasos. Aprovecharía que era sábado para hacer un desayuno a lo grande, sin escatimar esfuerzos.

xxx

Habían desayunado hacía media hora. Alexis hablaba animadamente con Beckett, que seguía la conversación mientras ayudaba a Martha a recoger la mesa. Con un pequeño detalle. Castle la seguía a todos lados pegado a ella como una lapa, abrazándola por detrás. Pero ninguna de las dos Castle dijo nada, se limitaron a sonreír y agradecer mentalmente que la detective estuviera con ellos y no con su novio.

Kate colocó el zumo en la nevera e intento retroceder, pero Castle se quedó quieto, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

—Castle, retrocede unos pasos —se quejó ella. Alexis paró su charla para reírse disimuladamente.

—Mhmm... —pronunció él entre su hombro, retrocediendo los pasos que ella le pidió. Sin separarse, claro.

—¿Y entonces qué harás? —preguntó la detective volviendo a la conversación de la pelirroja.

Alexis suspiró y se sentó en el sofá.

—No lo se. Se supone que la fiesta empezaría a las diez de la mañana y acabaría a las ocho de la tarde... Pero no tengo ganas de ir.

—Pues yo creo que te conviene —intervino Martha, acercándose a su nieta—. Solo serán unas horas y necesitas distraerte. Yo me quedaré en casa para cuidar a este perezoso —señaló a su hijo.

Castle se removió entre el hombro de la detective.

—Os estoy escuchando, ¿lo sabéis? —siseó, sacando una sonrisa a las tres mujeres.

—Yo creo que tu abuela tiene razón. Necesitas salir un rato, despejarte y divertirte con tus amigas —dijo Kate. Castle empezó a besarle el cuello—. Yo me quedaré con él.

Castle levantó su cabeza para mirarla.

—¿De verdad? —pronunciaron los tres a la vez con los ojos muy abiertos. Todos pensaban en Josh. Un domingo estaba para pasarlo con la pareja, y ahora que el médico parecía tener más tiempo libre no esperaban que la detective se quedara con ellos más de lo necesario.

Kate se acercó al sofá y le hizo un gesto a su lapa, es decir, a Castle para que se separara un momento. Luego se sentó al lado de Alexis y Castle volvió a abrazar a la detective, mirándola muy de cerca, con los ojitos iluminados.

—De verdad —tocó la rodilla de la muchacha—. En serio, ves.

Alexis besó su mejilla totalmente eufórica en un gesto que hizo sonreír y sonrojarse a Kate por partes iguales.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Castle volvió a besar el cuello de la detective.

—Castle, como sigas así te llamaré lapa —se quejó Kate con sus labios ligeramente curvados hacia arriba.

—No quiero separarme de ti... —contestó él hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de ella, mientras acariciaba su cintura con sus manos.

Alexis miró a Kate rogando mentalmente que no se apartara de su padre. Pero no lo hizo, todo lo contrario, alargó su mano y rodeó a Castle, acercándolo más a ella.

—Si me traigo un libro, ¿me dejarás leer, Castle?

Él se separó ligeramente para mirarla a la cara y asintió repetidamente.

—Si, sí, sí...

Kate elevó la ceja escépticamente y el contrajo sus labios en un morrito enternecedor.

—¿Qué libro quieres Kate? —le preguntó una alegre Alexis.

—Uno cualquiera... lo dejo a tu elección.

—Bien, se de uno que te gustará. No te muevas —dijo, saliendo del comedor a toda prisa.

Martha se acercó a Kate por detrás del sofá y tocó su hombro. Luego se acercó a su oído para que solo ella la escuchara.

—Querida... ¿y Josh?

Kate giró su cabeza para ver a la actriz y suspiró largamente.

—Cabreado, supongo —confesó, volviendo su atención en Castle, que las miraba sin entender. No había escuchado la pregunta de su madre y no entendía la respuesta de la detective.


	7. Chapter 7

_Siento el retraso, ayer me quedé sin luz y por la noche apenas corregí la mitad. Un saludo y gracias por leer y comentar._

Capítulo 7

_Lunes._

Kate pulsó el botón de la planta de homicidios. Había pasado todo el fin de semana con Castle y su familia, cenaron todos juntos y se fueron a dormir. Sí, al final volvió a dormir con Castle. Y ya ni si quiera esperaba a que ella se acomodara en la habitación de invitados para ir con su almohada a pedirle sitio. Desde aquella noche en la que el escritor la llamó dormían en la cama de él.

Las puertas se abrieron con su tintineo característico.

Kate suspiró mientras salía del ascensor, caminó por el pasillo hasta visualizar los escritorios vacíos de su equipo y frenó en seco al ver una silueta familiar en la silla de Castle.

—¿Josh? —cuestionó atónita—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El aludido pasó una mano por el posa brazos de la silla de Caste y rebufó.

—Veo que te acuerdas de mi nombre, algo es algo.

—¿Que haces aquí? —repitió ella acercándose a él con intención de que bajara el tono de voz. Pero él lo elevó un poco más, claramente hastiado.

—Venir a verte, ya que no contestas ni al móvil.

—Josh...

—¿Qué pasa contigo Kate? ¿Dónde has estado este fin de semana? Te esperé en tu apartamento y no apareciste.

Kate miró hacia los lados. Algunos policías miraban sin discreción alguna hacia ellos, incluso el capitán se había acercado a la ventana de su despacho. Con un gesto a su novio, Kate se dirigió a la sala de descanso y la cerró cuando Josh entró.

—¿Por qué no estabas en casa? —repitió él nada más entrar.

Kate bajó la vista; Josh leyó sus facciones.

—Adivino, ¿Castle? —preguntó él avanzando un par de pasos para quedarse justamente al lado de la cafetera cortesía de Richard. Apretó los dientes y giró la cabeza para observar a su novia.

Kate lo miró durante tres segundos, que fue lo que tardó en desviar la mirada.

—Acerté.

—No lo entiendes...

—¿Entender qué? ¿Qué prefieras estar con él y su familia para ayudarle con un problema que ni si quiera me contaste? —la miró levantando su voz—. ¿O que me dejes de lado? ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que yo también te necesito? —golpeó la cafetera con su puño izquierdo.

Kate se acercó a él agarrando su muñeca para alejarla de la máquina.

—Tú solo me necesitas una vez a la semana.

—¿Y para él estás siempre? —se soltó del agarre, caminando un par de pasos para no volver a golpear la impoluta cafetera.

Aquellas palabras congelaron a Beckett. Eran ciertas. Lo sabía, los dos lo sabían.

—Josh...

—Esto ha terminado, ¿no?—le interrumpió, desviando la mirada—. Hazme un favor, no lo alargues más, se leer entre lineas y lo que haces por él no lo harías por mi —suspiró y la volvió a mirar—. Dime que no tengo razón, dímelo.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente observó como Josh bajaba la cabeza.

—Lo siento —atinó a decir ella a media voz.

Josh negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta para salir sin mirar atrás. Y allí se quedó Kate observando a través de la ventana como Josh entraba al ascensor para desaparecer de la doce, y de su vida.

xxx

—¡Hola! —la saludó Martha al abrir la puerta para dejarla pasar. Kate entró al loft mirando hacia el suelo, se acercó al sofá y se sentó.

A los tres segundos, Castle bajó por las escaleras como si fuera un maratón; se abalanzó hacia el sofá y abrazó a su detective en cuanto se sentó a su lado. Poco después apareció Alexis, saludándola y acercándose hacia la cocina para hacer algo de comer.

Kate cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Castle seguía abrazándola.

—¿Un día ajetreado? —preguntó Martha aún de pie.

La aludida abrió los parpados y observó a la actriz. Luego suspiró y miró a Castle, quien ronroneaba sobre su hombro. Acarició su pelo con ternura.

—Eso ha sido un sí en toda regla —siseó la actriz mirando a su nieta. Alexis cerró la nevera, para notar la preocupación de su abuela —¿Te quedarás a dormir? —preguntó la mujer.

—Sí.

Ante su respuesta, Castle levantó ligeramente la cabeza y Kate besó su frente.

—Pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar —siseó Kate, posando su cabeza en la de Rick sin dejar de acariciar el pelo alborotado de su escritor. Luego cerró los ojos—. Tienes que empezar a salir, tiene que darte el aire.

—Pero... —gimoteó Rick.

—No hay peros. Llevas días sin salir. Parece que vayas retrocediendo los pocos pasos que habías dado... —su voz era suave, y aun con los ojos cerrados, no dejaba de acariciarlo—. Pero hay que ir avanzando, poco a poco.

—Tengo miedo —confesó él, en un susurro lo suficientemente débil como para que lo escucharan las pelirrojas.

Kate cogió su mano. Seguía acariciándolo.

—Lo se, pero no te puedes encerrar. Prometeme, que saldrás cada día al menos una vez.

Castle separó su cabeza de la de ella haciendo que la detective abriera los ojos.

—¿Qué? —tartamudeó él.

Martha y Alexis los miraban en silencio, una en frente de ellos, la otra desde la cocina. Aquel tema lo habían querido tocar desde hacia días, pero no se atrevían. Y ahora Kate lo hacia por ellas. La expectación era alta.

Kate ponderó las diferentes opciones, pero cada frase que pensaba conllevaba a otra más defensiva por parte de Castle, así que hizo algo que él no pudo rechazar. Se acercó y besó su mejilla, abrazándolo como él hacia con ella, como si fuera una lapa.

—Te prometo que no me separaré de ti —le susurró entre besos.

Castle ronroneó.

—Vale...

Un grito de euforia surgió de las pelirrojas.

Kate miró a Martha y se sonrojó. A veces se le olvidaba donde estaba.

—¿Y si comemos fuera? —dijo Alexis—. Así me ahorro el hacer la comida y luego aprovecho para ir a comprar algo, que nos hace falta llenar la nevera.

Kate miró a Castle y asintió.

—Vamos, ves a cambiarte, nosotras te esperamos. —lo apremió dándole una palmadita. Castle se levantó haciendo un puchero antes de subir las escaleras mirando hacia atrás.

xxx

Caminaban hacia el primer restaurante modesto que encontraron. Castle no dejaba de mirar hacia todos los lados, nervioso. Kate lo tenía agarrado de la mano y de vez en cuando se la acariciaba y él se relajaba. Cuando estaban a pocas calles de llegar a su objetivo, un hombre con una caja de cartón se chocó con ellos, tirando la caja al suelo.

—¿Josh? —pronunció Kate. Los tres Castle estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para articular palabra.

Él se agachó para coger sus cosas y volvió a incorporarse.

—Hola. Fui a tu casa a recoger las pocas cosas que tenía —le dijo, extendiéndole sus llaves—. Ya no las necesitaré.

Kate alargó la mano y las cogió al vuelo.

—¿Dejo tus cosas en comisaría? —preguntó el doctor mirándola solo a ella. No tenía ganas de saludar a nadie y menos a aquella familia.

—Puedes tirarlas, no tenía nada importante —pronunció ella en modo conciliador.

—Como siempre —soltó él entre dientes.

Kate buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una llave.

—Toma —la extendió hacia su dueño—. Te la iba a dar esta mañana, pero te fuiste antes.

El doctor la cogió aguantando la caja con una mano y la llave con la otra.

—Ni si quiera la guardaste en tu llavero —se desanimó. Luego guardó su llave en el pantalón—. Será mejor que me vaya. Cuidate.

—Tú también.

Acto seguido, el doctor salió de allí. Kate suspiró audiblemente y caminó hacia el restaurante. Los tres Castle la siguieron sin decir nada. Uno estaba feliz y las otras dos se sentía culpables.

xxx

Pasaron los días y con ellos las semanas. Castle parecía haber avanzado un par de pasos en lo referente a su depresión. Ahora salía todos los días. Al principio se quejaba pero fue cediendo poco a poco. Paseaba en compañía de su hija, su madre, la detective o, a veces, de las tres mujeres que lo cuidaban.

Por su parte, Kate siguió durmiendo todos los días en el loft de Castle, en su cama. Parecía que eso le ayudaba a dormir, y a pesar de que sufría pesadillas bastante fuertes, Kate conseguía calmarle. En realidad el único que descansaba era él. Ella no dormía la mitad de las noches.

También continuó trabajando e investigando sobre el caso de la violación, pero no tenían nada. Sin identificar a las chicas era difícil. Pero intentó no mostrar su preocupación por ese tema. Hablar de aquello delante de Castle era como tentar a la suerte, y no querían retroceder los pasos que habían avanzado, no sabiendo cuanto habían costado. Así que llevaba a cuestas esa carga que, solo de vez en cuando —cuando Castle no estaba—, compartía con Martha, que le agradecía el dejar ese tema por ahora delante de su hijo.

Pero aquel tema no era el único que no se atrevían a pronunciar. Pronunciar la palabra Josh, o novio, se había vuelto intolerable para los Castle. Alexis y Martha se sentían totalmente culpables, si no hubiera sido por su insistencia, si no hubieran pedido a la detective lo que no le podían reclamar por el simple hecho de tener novio, quizás aquello no hubiera pasado. Eso pensaban ellas, y Kate lo notaba.

Suspiró mientras notaba como Castle se acercaba más a ella. Kate desvió su vista del techo oscuro e intentó divisar el rostro del escritor. Ella seguía boca arriba, él de lado. Tenía su cara sobre su hombro y la abrazaba con fuerza. Y Kate lo notó. Aquellos eran los indicios. Castle comenzó a temblar a pesar de estar tapado y comenzó a hablar a media voz, en susurros. Estaba reviviendo aquella noche.

Kate no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando él empezó a moverse y a temblar exageradamente, dando golpes al aire y luego a si mismo. Cuando empezó a colisionar sus puños contra su propia cara, Kate se abalanzó para ponerse encima de él, inmovilizándolo y recibiendo algún que otro puñetazo. Castle comenzó a llorar en pleno sueño. Ella le hablaba, le susurraba que todo había pasado, que ella estaba allí, que aquello solo era una pesadilla. Y entre su voz, y las caricias que le fue dando, Castle se tranquilizó.

Kate lo liberó de las muñecas y él alargó sus manos para abrazarla, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo. Seguía dormido. Con un suspiro de resignación, la detective se acomodó en el pecho del escritor, besando su torso con delicadeza, allí donde él mismo se había golpeado.

—Tranquilo Rick... lo superaremos, juntos —siseó acariciando el lugar que había besado con ligeros círculos—. Te lo prometo.

xxx

Días después de aquel "incidente" las cosas iban a peor. Las pesadillas de Castle eran cada vez más fuertes y Kate llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaban ayuda. Un día, aprovechando que Castle estaba duchándose, la detective comentó a Martha sus preocupaciones sobre el estado psicológico de Rick y ella está de acuerdo. Tenían que buscar un psicólogo. Las dos charlaron sentadas en el sofá, comentando sus posibilidades y los distintos psicólogos que podían contratar.

Estaban tan metidas en su conversación que ni se dieron cuenta de que Castle estaba a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué...? —pronunció Rick.

Ambas giraron para verlo.

—Querido... —la voz suave de Martha no sirvió, pues Castle la interrumpió, chillando.

—¡No hace falta que hables, _Madre_! —utilizó la palabra con cierto tono irónico—. ¡No, no...!

Él empezó a decir incoherencias marcadas por un alto registro de voz y grandes aspavientos. Kate notó que empezaba a darle un ataque de miedo y negación y se levantó para caminar hacia él.

—Castle...

El aludido la miró con rabia. Kate se detuvo. De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas llenas de ira.

—No te acerques —pronunció entre dientes—. No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, ni a tocarme.

—Escucha Castle, estás asustado...

Intentó tocarle el hombro, pero él la esquivó con brusquedad.

—¿Asustado? ¿Y tú qué sabes? Vas de sabionda dando consejos sobre como seguir adelante cuando ni tu misma los sigues. Y si lo haces, ¿dan resultado? —su voz sonó hiriente—. ¡NO! Vives encerrada en tu propio mundo, consciente solo de lo tuyo, egoísta, con un pie dentro y otro fuera siempre. Utilizando artilugios y demases para aparentar tener la fuerza que no tienes.

Kate hizo el intento de volver a tocarle. Castle volvió a apartarse.

—¡No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡No soporto tu cercanía! —aquello cortó la respiración a la aludida—. Marchate de mi casa —le ordenó, señalando hacia la puerta. Kate no podía ni responder, así que fue Castle quien la cogió de la muñeca y la sacó del loft cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Acto seguido cogió el teléfono y llamó al portero ordenando que se asegurara de que la detective salía del edificio.

Después fue a su habitación pasando al lado de una sorprendida Alexis, que había bajado preocupada por los gritos y ahora estaba en medio del comedor, pasmada, sin entender que había pasado.

Castle entró a su habitación y abrió los armarios. Recogió las cosas de la detective y abrió la puerta, arrojándolas a la inspectora. Luego cerró de un portazo. Ella siguió mirando la puerta con ganas de llorar hasta que el portero le tocó el hombro.

—Señorita, tenemos que bajar...

Kate miró hacia el suelo, dónde había caído la mitad de sus cosas, y asintió.

—Lo siento... —dijo el hombre afectado por la pena de la mujer. Beckett cogió la ropa que estaba por los suelos


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Pasaron las horas. Castle se encerró en su habitación y no salió en todo el día. Alexis y Martha no sabían que hacer, ni si quiera comieron nada. Por su parte, Beckett estaba sentada, en el portal del edificio de Rick ante la atenta mirada del conserje, que la observaba con respeto y pena.

—Señorita va a coger frío —se preocupó el hombre.

Kate intentó sonreirle.

—No pasa nada —le respondió acercándose más hacia la ropa arrugada que Castle le había tirado al echarla.

El hombre suspiró mirando su reloj. Marcaba la una am pasadas.

—¿Va a quedarse aquí está noche?

Ella asintió.

En ese momento, el móvil de Beckett sonó. Ella lo cogió sin mirar el nombre en la pantalla.

—¿Estás en tu casa? —preguntó la voz de Rick por el auricular del móvil. Se le notaba cansado y sollozaba. Estaba llorando.

Kate respondió arteciopeladamente.

—Estoy en tu portal —al escucharla, el portero la observó interesado—. Tranquilo. Ábreme.

Castle obedeció y minutos después Kate entró al loft. Castle le abrió la puerta y la miró entre lágrimas, conteniendo sus ganas de abrazarla. Kate tiró sus cosas al suelo y pasó por encima de ellas para poder abrazar a Richard. Él la correspondió de inmediato, llorando desconsoladamente.

—Lo siento Kate... yo... lo siento mucho.

Kate besó su hombro.

—No pasa nada Rick, tranquilo —sin dejar de abrazarlo, lo guió hacia su habitación—. Vamos a dormir.

xxx

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente. La habitación no tenía luz, al menos no la suficiente para impedirle abrir los parpados con dificultad, pero le costó. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se toparon con el rostro del escritor. Estaba tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban, pero no le importaba, todo lo contrario, lo agradecía. Sonrió e intentó acercarse más hacía él, que la tenía sujeta como si se fuera a ir.

Luego se incorporó un poco buscando su móvil, pero un pequeño rayo de sol le llamó la atención, posándose sobre el reloj de la mesita. Eran las nueve y media.

—¿Kate? —siseó el escritor adormecido. Aun mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Ella volvió a tumbarse

—Buenos días dormilón.

Él se removió ligeramente y se acercó más hacia ella, juntando sus narices.

—Es un sueño…

—¿Lo es? —preguntó divertida.

—No te fuiste… estás aquí —continuó él, pegando su frente a la suya—. Debe de ser un sueño, porque no me lo merezco.

Kate besó su nariz haciendo que el abriera los ojos. Ese gesto de afecto, y su mirada encantadoramente tierna, logró que Castle volviera a las andadas, humedeciendo sus ojos.

—Lo siento mucho Kate, yo…

Ella lo cortó con un beso en la mejilla.

—No pasa nada, te sentiste traicionado y asustado, es normal —lo tranquilizó acariciando su espada con lentitud. El escritor sollozó audiblemente, conteniendo la humedad en sus ojos.  
—Tengo miedo —confesó.  
Kate pasó una mano por su pelo despeinado y lo acarició como si lo peinara.

—Lo se. Lo veo todas las noches —él la miró sin comprender y ella le sonrió con ternura—. Tienes pesadillas desde el primer día que dormimos juntos. Al principio eran tenues, pero cada vez van a más Rick. Por eso hablé con tu madre sobre... —inspiró fuertemente y suspiró, armándose de valor—. Sobre lo de buscar ayuda.  
—Un loquero... —musitó Castle apenás si voz.  
—Es un psicólogo Castle, no te va a comer.  
—Pero... es qué...  
Ella acarició su mejilla, en círculos.

—¿Qué? —siseó con suavidad.  
Rick cerró los ojos, incapaz de mirarla. —Tengo miedo.  
—Rick...  
—¿Vendrías conmigo? —la interrumpió, mirándola. Ella abrió los ojos al máximo. ¿Estaba cediendo?—. Por favor... —suplicó él.  
En un acto que tomo a Castle por sorpresa, Kate besó sus mejillas repetidas veces.

—Siempre.  
Richard no pudo evitar sonreír.  
xxx  
Martha y Alexis desayunaban en la cocina. Ambas llevaban despiertas toda la noche y se habían levantado temprano dudando en si Castle lo haría, pero no lo hizo. Seguía durmiendo. Alexis se dormía moviendo los cereales cuando, de repente, el sonido del timbre la sobresaltó. Pegó un brincó y miró a su abuela, que negó con la cabeza. Suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta, pisando algo que reconoció al instante.  
—¿La ropa de Beckett? —preguntó al aire, pero el timbre insistió en hacerse notar—. ¡Ya voy! —se exasperó al tiempo que habría a puerta. El conserje la miró disculpándose.  
—Lo siento, ayer la detective se dejó esto mientras esperaba —le dijo, tendiéndole una chaqueta de cuero. Alexis lo cogió con la boca abierta.  
—¿Mientras esperaba? —cuestionó sin entender. Martha se acercó a su nieta, atenta a la conversación.  
—Sí. Estuvo toda la noche en la portería, sentada en el suelo. Pero subió cuando el señor Castle la llamó.  
Alexis y Martha se miraron mutuamente. Luego observaron al conserje con la misma expresión de sorpresa en la cara.  
—¿Qué Castle la llamó? —preguntaron a la vez. El hombre asintió.  
—Así es... bueno, me tengo que marchar. Que tengan un buen día —y se fue.

Y cuando la puerta sonó ellas ensancharon sus sonrisas.

xxx

No salieron de la habitación hasta la hora de comer casi. Se quedaron en la cama, abrazados mientras hablaban mirando el techo. Quizás no se dieron cuenta de la hora que era, pero cuando lo hicieron, salieron al comedor. Sus pintas no eran muy buenas, él portaba su pijama y su pelo alborotado; ella había dormido con la ropa puesta y tenía el pelo demasiado "rebelde" para su gusto. Y estaban cansados. Pero ambos sonreían.

—Buenos días —saludó Kate sentándose en el taburete de la cocina. Castle la imitó.

Alexis y Martha, que hasta hace un momento discutían sobre la temperatura del horno, se giraron sin contener su alegría.

—¡Kate! –gritaron al unísono. Alexis la abrazó—. Hemos preparado la comida mientras dormíais.

—Sí, aunque con ciertos problemas de gustos, al final nos hemos decantado por pasta.

Y así se inició una conversación puramente banal. Ninguna Castle quería tocar el tema del "arranque de estupidez" —como él lo llamó mentalmente— del escritor. Hasta que el decidió intervenir.

—He decidido ir a un psicólogo.

La conversación cesó al instante. Martha abrió la boca y Alexis tiró un oportuno plato. Kate tan solo le acarició la rodilla.

—Siento mucho como me comporté ayer —bajó la cabeza—. No debería de haberme comportado así pero… tenía miedo —suspiró—. Lo siento.

Martha lo abrazó en silencio, miró a la detective por encima del hombro de su hijo, y le susurró un inaudible "Gracias".

xxx

Entraron en la sala despacio. Primero él, luego ella. Castle miraba hacia atrás, Kate lo empujaba levemente, sin que se notara demasiado. Cuando ella cerró la puerta, el escritor la miró aterrorizado. No había marcha atrás.

—¿Señor Castle? —preguntó la voz de un hombre. Kate lo miró, estaba sentado delante de su mesa, con una libreta en la mano y sus gafas puestas. Castle se tensó al escucharlo—. Puede sentarse y relájese, empezaremos cuando usted quiera.

Rick miró a Kate tragando saliva. Esta cogió su mano y le sonrió, asintiendo para darle fuerzas. Castle inspiró con fuerza y se acercó a las sillas bacías, sentándose sin dejar de mirar la mano de Kate.

—¿Está preparado?

Castle miró a Kate y esta le dio fuerzas en silencio. Al final asintió. El hombre apuntó algo en su libreta y continuó.

—Muy bien —prosiguió el hombre calmadamente—. Mi nombre es Tom, estoy aquí para ayudarle, sin presiones. Si en cualquier momento se siente mal o no quiere continuar, es libre de levantarse e irse. ¿Lo ha entendido? —preguntó con intención. Castle asintió mirando la mano que Kate tenía sobre la suya. Tom apuntó otra cosa en la libreta y siguió—. Bien, ahora cuénteme, ¿a qué se dedica?

Rick lo miró por primera vez en todo ese rato, el hombre parecía tranquilo.

—Soy escritor —siseó sintiendo como Kate le acariciaba la mano. Lo estaba haciendo bien.

—Muy bien, ¿y desde cuando trabaja como escritor? —preguntó ojeando su libreta.

—Desde la universidad, más o menos.

—Vale. ¿Qué escribe exactamente? —volvió a cuestionar iniciando una rueda de preguntas banales, en las que el escritor fue hablando cada vez con mayor seguridad, hasta que el psicólogo tocó el tema clave.

—¿Cuénteme, por qué está aquí?

Castle palideció ante la pregunta, mirando hacia abajo y empezó a llorar. Kate apretó su mano con fuerza y él la miró siseando un "no puedo". Tom apuntó algo y dejó la pregunta para otro día.

—Castle, míreme. —el aludido tardó en hacerlo—. ¿Cual es el objetivo para estas sesiones? ¿Qué quiere conseguir?

Rick miró hacia el suelo.

—Ser el mismo de antes, no tener pesadillas y... —su voz se quebró.

—¿Y? —insistió el psicólogo.

—No tener miedo.

Kate no dejaba de acariciar su mano cada vez que este contestaba, eso le ayudaba. Tom lo apuntó.

—¿Miedo a muchas cosas? —Castle asintió—. ¿Cuales?

—A salir a la calle, a hablar con cualquier desconocido, a que me miren mal... o que se vuelva a repetir —sollozó. Tom lo apuntó todo.

—Bien, lo ha hecho muy bien señor Castle. Por hoy lo dejaremos estar. Pero antes, tengo una pregunta —Castle lo miró—. ¿Se siente cómodo aquí o prefiere que las siguientes sesiones sean en su casa?

—Preferiría que fueran en mi casa.

—Muy bien, Pues iremos poco a poco. La próxima sesión será en su casa. ¿Vive con alguien? —él asintió—. Dígales que asistan —Castle lo miró asustado—. Si en algún momento usted decide que no quiere que estén no hay problema —Rick se relajó un poco, asintiendo—. Usted también, vuelva a venir —le dijo a Kate, ella asintió.


	9. Chapter 9

_Gracias por los comentarios. He "sufrido" una semana bastante ocupada, tenía la intención de subir este capítulo antes y el 10 hoy, pero no encontré el momento. **Aviso importante,** yo no tengo ni idea de psicólogos... tenedlo en cuenta mientras yo me escondo en el primer sitio que vea. Ale, gracias por leer._

Capitulo 9

Una semana después, Tom fue al loft de Castle. Hicieron las presentaciones y se dirigieron al salón. Tom pidió una silla y la colocó en frente del sofá, se sentó y sacó su libreta.

—Siéntense —ellos obedecieron. Kate y Rick se sentaron juntos, Martha y Alexis a sus lados—. Bueno, a partir de esta sesión, señor Castle, intentaremos resolver un miedo o problema por sesión. Para eso, después de la sesión, le enviaré una serie de deberes que tendrá que cumplir. ¿Ah entendido? —Castle asintió—. ¿Bien, por que miedo o problema desea empezar?

—Las pesadillas —contestó sin dudar. Martha y Alexis lo miraron, eso no lo sabían. Kate cogió una de las manos de Castle y la besó. Este sonrió levemente. Tom lo apuntó.

—¿Qué tipo de pesadillas?

Castle bajó la cabeza.

—Creo que son recuerdos —musitó. Tom decidió no forzarlo mucho.

—¿Cada cuanto las sufre?

—Todos los días, aunque yo no lo sabía... al menos al principio. Pero a medida que pasa el tiempo se que lo que pasó es real, y...

—Han empeorado —contestó por él. Castle asintió—. ¿Duerme acompañado? —Castle miró a Kate—. ¿Usted duerme con él?

—Sí —se sonrojó levemente.

—¿Son novios?

Kate negó con la cabeza sonrojándose aún más.

—¿Y usted se da cuenta de cuando el señor Castle sufre una pesadilla?

—Siempre. Pero nunca se despierta.

—¿La narra?

—Dice cosas sueltas y... en la últimas semanas se ha golpeado —susurró en un hilo de voz, notando las miradas de los tres Castle.

—¿Cuanto duran las pesadillas? ¿Y hace algo cuando surgen? Ya sabe, para calmarlo.

Kate se sonrojó aun más, si era posible. Los Castle la miraban esperando a que respondiera.

—Al principio duraban poco, pero con el tiempo ha ido empeorando —contestó, omitiendo la otra pregunta.

—¿Y hace algo para calmarle? —insistió.

—Le abrazo más fuerte, lo acaricio y le susurro que no pasa nada. Que es un sueño, que estoy ahí... y se va tranquilizando, poco a poco. Es como si...

—¿Cómo si le escuchara?

Asintió. Tom lo apuntó en la libreta —Bien. Señor Castle, usted se acuerda de las pesadillas?

—Sí...

—¿Son vivencias?

Castle se tensó buscando la mano de Kate. Pero no habló.

—¿Castle? —este cerró los ojos respirando entrecortadamente. Tom dejó de lado la libreta y habló con suavidad—. Señor Castle, ¿recuerda la primera visita, cuándo le pregunté si se sentía cómodo allí? —él asintió sin mirarlo—. Intente sentirse seguro y continuaremos.

Sin decir nada, Castle se giró y abrazó a Kate, escondiendo su cabeza en su hombro. Ella se sorprendió, pero no tardó en corresponderlo, susurrándole que no pasaba nada, que estaba allí.

Tom sonrió levemente, retomando su libreta.

—Póngase cómodo Castle.

El aludido obedeció. Se separó de Kate, le cogió de la mano y la guió hacia su regazo. Ella se sentó encima y él la rodeó por la espalda, posando su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella, aspirando su aroma.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Tom.

—Sí —pronunció él. Martha y Alexis sonreían. Lo apuntó.

—¿Las pesadillas son vivencias? —insistió.

—Que creía no recordar —respondió Castle. Kate besó su frente.

—¿Quiere contarlas?

Castle volvió a tensarse.

—Vale, no hace falta, tranquilo, lo está haciendo bien —dijo, y Kate besó otra vez la frente de Castle. El escritor se tranquilizó.

—Pues eso es todo por hoy, os pondré "deberes", lo llamaremos así, a todos ustedes. El objetivo es hacer que, para la semana que viene, esas pesadillas disminuyan.

Los cuatro asintieron.

—Castle, tendrás que contarle a Kate tus pesadillas —el escritor lo miró con terror—. Tienes una semana para hacerlo. Kate, intenta despertarlo cada vez que sueñe —ella asintió—. Y esto va para los dos, a partir de ahora, y durante una semana, cenareis y desayunaréis en la cama —ambos lo miraron si entender—. ¿Lo haréis?

—Sí... —asintieron los dos.

—Alexis y Martha, vosotras os encargaréis de él mientras la detective no esté. Se que desde hace un tiempo Castle sale todos los días en compañía, eso está bien. A partir de ahora, quiero que, cuando Kate se vaya a trabajar alguna de vosotras lo acompañe a un lugar diferente cada día. Coman fuera —les ordenó—. Estaría bien que usted también estuviera, Kate. Si no es todos los días, al menos un par —ella asintió—. Intenten que el paseo dure hasta las seis de la tarde.

Todos asintieron.

—Pues eso es todo, nos vemos el próximo día.

xxx

A la semana siguiente, Tom llamó al Loft como en la sesión anterior. Alexis le abrió y lo dirigió hacia el salón. Nada más entrar, se encontró con un Castle más relajado y descansado. El escritor abrazaba a la detective en el sofá. Rick hizo el intento de levantarse, pero Tom le sonrió.

—No hace falta —lo excusó, tomando asiento en la silla que Alexis había colocado en medio del salón, como en la anterior sesión. Luego se sentó al lado de su padre. Martha se sentó al lado de Kate.

Y comenzó la sesión. Tom preguntó por las pesadillas de Castle, este le contestó que iba mejorando, que aun las tenía, pero no eran tan intensas y al menos descansaba algo. Luego preguntó si habían hablado de las pesadillas. Rick afirmó. Se las había contado a Kate y ahora se sentía mejor, pero aun no se veía con coraje para contárselo a nadie más. Tom tomó aquello como un gran avance. No solo por el hecho de que se lo hubiera contado a alguien, no, aquello era muy bueno, pero lo que más le impresionaba era la actitud de escritor. Se le notaba mejor, más relajado y hablaba con fluidez. Kate lo acariciaba y besaba sus mejillas de forma repetida y él... ¿sonreía?

Seguían hablando. Tom no les quitaba ojo, analizando la situación. Parecía que la charla les había unido aún más. Castle se sentía más seguro a su lado y Kate confiaba más en él. El escritor se acomodó sobre el respaldo del sofá, atrayendo a Kate, que se dejó abrazar posando su cabeza sobre el torso de él. Ella también había hablado de sus problemas seguramente.

Lo apuntó en su cuaderno y continuó la sesión.

Durante unas semanas, las sesiones ayudaron a Castle a salir a la calle, hablar con desconocido y minimizar sus pesadillas. Pero a medida que iba mostrando esas mejorías, fue retrocediendo en otros ámbitos. El psicólogo explicó que era normal, al menos eso les dijo a las pelirrojas y a Kate cuando ellas le preguntaron en privado. Según Tom, Richard había sufrido un trastorno psicológico derivado de una situación límite en el que la gente solía reaccionar de formas distintas. La más habitual era la momentanea, donde el paciente llegaba a un nivel de depresión extremo. Pero Castle estaba sufriendo de diferente manera. Al principio intentó negárselo a si mismo, cuando lo reconoció sus temores se hicieron realidad y, poco a poco, fue recordando cosas que creía olvidadas. Aquello hacia prever que su nivel de depresión empeoraría, llegando incluso a extremos que no quiso explicar. Y Tom mostró su preocupación en que Castle pudiera estallar en cualquier momento. Por eso le recetó unas pastillas que lo calmaban por las noches. Castle no quería tomarlas, pero Kate le convenció y el aceptó con una confianza ciega en ella.

Un día, cuando todo parecía ir bien, Kate llegó al loft de Castle —donde se había instalado después de que Martha y Alexis se lo rogaran— y se encontró la cocina patas arriba. La vajilla entera descansaba a cachos sobre el suelo, las estanterías estaban vacías y algunos alimentos habían sido tirados sin consideración por toda la estancia. Kate se asustó y corrió hacia la barra, dándole la vuelta para ver a un Castle tumbado en el suelo, en posición fetal, con las manos en la cabeza.

Beckett se agachó junto a él y lo llamó por su nombre. Él se estremeció, asustado, pero cuando comprobó que era ella la abrazó. Lloraba.

—Venían a por mí, venían a por mí... —repitió una vez tras otra. A Kate se le encogió el alma y solo atinó a abrazarlo con ternura.

Esa misma noche, cuando pensó que se había tranquilizado un poco, Rick golpeó el cristal del cuarto de baño.

Al día siguiente, Kate le contó a Tom lo que había sucedido. De hecho, fue hasta su despacho para hablar con él. Este le comentó que para eso eran las pastillas, para intentar evitar esos momentos y que, desgraciadamente, cada vez sucederían con más frecuencia. Rick seguiría teniendo la sensación de que le seguían cuando estuviera a solas si no conseguía vencer su mayor temor, él mismo. Para él, mirarse en el espejo y verse era duro, ahora odiaba su cuerpo. Y a este ritmo, no tardaría en hacerse daño. Siguió contándole una serie de tecnicismos profesionales y luego le ofreció una posible solución, pero le advirtió que a lo mejor ella no lo vería conveniente, pues le implicaba.

—Dígame qué es —lo apremió.

—Tendrá que ayudarlo a aceptar su cuerpo.

xxx

Kate volvió al loft donde Alexis y Martha la esperaban en la cocina. Ambas estaban preocupadas por el comportamiento de Rick y hablaban sobre él mientras este dormía.

Al ver a la detective, le hicieron un gesto para que se sentara en uno de los taburetes. Ella lo hizo sin decir nada. Su mirada era tensa, como si temiera la reacción de las pelirrojas ante lo que iba a decir. Dejó su bolso en cima de la mesa y las miró. Ni si quiera se había molestado en sacarse la chaqueta.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó preocupada.

—Durmiendo, le tuvimos que dar una de las pastillas que recetó Tom. Cuando te fuiste empezó a golpear de nuevo el cristal, se a cortado las manos y los nudillos.

Kate las miró aterrorizada. La última vez había roto el cristal, sí, pero con el taburete del lavabo. Bajó la mirada y enterró su cara sobre sus manos, apoyando los codos sobre la cocina americana.

Se tomo su tiempo y cuando estuvo mejor se atrevió a hablar.

—Fui a ver a Tom —dijo, aun con sus manos en la cabeza.

—¿A Tom? —preguntaron al unisono.

—Le consulté sobre Rick y su cambio... me ha dicho que irá a peor, que por eso le recetó las pastillas... porque llegará un momento en que se auto lesione... —su voz era tenue, cansada y aun no había levantado su cabeza de entre sus manos.

—Kate... ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Alexis, sabiendo que había algo que no les estaba contando.

—Si sigue así... intentará suicidarse —sollozó a media voz.

Martha y Alexis recrearon lo que era quedarse sin aire, literalmente.

—¿Cómo? —Alexis no pudo evitar soltar un grito—. Pero si estaba mejorando y... oh... se lo estaba guardando y ahora lo exterioriza —entendió por si sola. Un leve "sí" de Kate le dio la razón.

—¿Y no hay alguna solución? —imploró Martha.

Kate levantó la cabeza, mirándolas. Sus ojos estaban rojos, apunto de llorar.

—Es... complejo —atinó a decir, bajando su mirada hacia sus manos. Seguía con los codos sobre la mesa, pero al menos ahora no se tapaba la cara.

—Kate, ¿qué es? Sea lo que sea nosotras... —Martha no pudo terminar.

—Sugirió que lo ayudara a aceptar su cuerpo —soltó sin mirarlas.

Aquello caló sobre las pelirrojas. Al principio abrieron la boca para preguntar, pero la cerraron segundos después, al entender el significado de sus palabras. Luego no pudieron decir nada, solo mirarla con cierta complicidad y agobio.

Kate volvió a enterrar su cara entre sus manos, balbuceando un tenue _"Mierda"_.

—La otra opción, para evitar daños peores... —su voz se negaba a salir—. Es internarlo en un centro psicológico.

Martha se estremeció sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba por segundos, Alexis se levantó de la silla, haciendo un intento por recordar como se respiraba. Cuando la noticia se acomodó en sus mentes, Alexis rodeó la mesa americana, poniéndose al lado de Kate. Martha hizo lo mismo.

Kate levantó la cabeza al notar las manos de las pelirrojas sujetando las suyas, separándolas de su cara y las vio, vio sus miradas suplicantes llenas de lágrimas pidiéndole algo que parecía surrealista. Entonces reaccionó.

—¡No! ¡No puedo...!

Martha no le dejó terminar.

—Se que no tenemos derecho a pedirte eso, que estás haciendo más de lo que deberías por Richard... pero por favor, te lo imploro —su voz era rota, ahogada por las lagrimas—. Ayuda a mi hijo.

Kate la miró sin poder moverse, con la boca abierta y sus ojos desbordando las primeras lagrimas.

—Por favor Kate —imploró Alexis. Estaba al lado de su abuela, por lo que Kate solo tenía que desplazar sus ojos hacia la derecha, pero prefirió cerrarlos—. Haré lo que sea, lo que sea, pero por favor... —Kate abrió los ojos y la imagen de Alexis llorando, suplicando por su ayuda la derrotó—. Ayudale.

Kate volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras ellas le rogaban. Sus sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes y les costaba respirar. Al final Kate se levantó del taburete, cortando las súplicas. Las pelirrojas la miraron entre asustadas y sorprendidas, esperando su siguiente paso. Un _"no"_ conciso, un _"lo siento"_ o un simple _"no puedo"_. Pero no hubo respuesta. Ella se quedó quieta con la vista perdida y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, como si estuviera escuchando algo.

xxx

Castle abrió los ojos con cansancio. Observó el techo durante unos segundos y volvió a cerrar los parpados. Afinó el oído. Pero ningún ruido le alerto de estar acompañado.

—¿Kate? —se reincorporó de golpe, asustado. La habitación estaba vacía, estaba solo. Perdió la estabilidad y apoyó sus manos sobre el colchón. Aquél movimiento instintivo logró una mueca de dolor en su rostro—. Kate... —siseó su nombre entre lágrimas—. Kate... —sollozó de nuevo, intentando levantarse. Pero otra sensación de mareo lo invadió. Su cuerpo golpeó el suelo y él se quedó allí, encogido en posición fetal.

—Kate... —gimoteó desde el suelo.

Las luces de la habitación se encendieron y escuchó una voz, su voz.

—¿Rick?

—Kate... —lloró él, agarrándose a si mismo por las piernas —¿Dónde... dónde estabas...? —gimió con voz rota.

Unos brazos lo rodearon y el olor a cerezas llenó sus sentidos.

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí... tranquilo —siseó ella con la preocupación escapando de su garganta. —Estoy aquí. —repitió, acariciándolo con ternura.

Y poco a poco, sus sollozos fueron desapareciendo entre los brazos de la inspectora.

Desde la puerta, dos personas observaban la escena en silencio.


	10. Chapter 10

_Viendo todas los comentarios me ha dado un subidón de alegría y he pensado en actualizar antes. Un saludo y gracias por comentar._

Capítulo 10

Todo iba a peor. Había pasado una semana desde que Tom recomendó a Kate aquello que no se atrevió a nombrar. Desde su conversación con las pelirrojas, se había mantenido distante y esquiva. Eludía cualquier tema de conversación que pudiera tocar aquel tema. Alexis y Martha lo entendieron, le habían pedido demasiadas cosas y aquella se pasaba de los limites. Aunque no podían evitar sentir cierta desilusión y desaliento. Kate podía notarlo, e incluso, creyó que estaban algo molestas por no tomar una decisión; porque, en realidad, aún no había decidido nada. Además, a parte de todo eso, seguía trabajando e investigando el caso de Castle. Continuaba llevándolo como si fuera un secreto, por petición de las pelirrojas y recomendación de Tom, quien dijo que lo mejor era no implicar a Castle en la investigación. Así que estaba agotada, no solo físicamente, sino mentalmente.

Por otro lado, como había predicho Tom, Castle empeoraba con rapidez. Llevaba una semana sin ducharse. Desde el "accidente" del espejo no podía mirarse a si mismo sin sentir asco y rabia por su propio cuerpo. Y eso se notaba. Se había descuidado, su barba creció, ni si quiera se vestía, ya no salía a la calle y apenas hablaba. Las pesadillas aumentaron y cuando estaba solo, golpeaba lo primero que veía. En un intento de ducharse, los miedos lo vencieron y terminó rompiendo la mampara con sus puños. Aquel hecho alertó a las pelirrojas que ya no sabían que hacer a parte de llorar.

Tom multiplicó sus visitas que apenas servían de nada. En las últimas, Castle ni siquiera salió de la habitación.

Desesperada, Kate fue a hablar con Tom. Este se sorprendió al ver a Kate en su despacho, antes incluso de que empezaran las visitas.

—¿Beckett? ¿Qué hace aquí?

La aludida lo miró sin pestañear. Estaba llorando.

—¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Cómo le ayudo?

Tom sonrió.

xxx

Era de noche. Kate intentaba dormir mirando a Castle, pero no podía. Ambos estaban tumbados, él descansaba boca arriba tapado con las manos sobre su pecho. Las tenía vendadas. Kate se acercó al escritor, solo un poco. Él llevaba noches sin abrazarla mientras dormían. _"Se desprecia a si mismo"._ Escuchó las palabras de Tom retumbando en su mente. _"Por eso ya no te toca ni os abraza como antes. Porque no se siente digno, se odia"_. Kate soltó una pequeña lágrima que surcó por su mejilla sin piedad.

_"Da igual cómo lo hagas, no puedo aconsejarte una rutina porque a lo mejor no funciona."_ Seguía pensando en lo que Tom le dijo aquella mañana. _"Tu lo conoces mejor que yo, utiliza eso... y lo que sientes. Puedes ayudarlo Kate."_

Unos sollozos le devolvieron a la realidad. Castle lloraba entre gritos, golpeando el aire con rabia. Inmediatamente, y antes de que los golpes se dirigieran hacia el escritor, Kate se lanzó sobre él, aguantándole de las muñecas. Lo ultimo que faltaba era que las heridas de las manos se le volvieran a abrir.

Cuando Castle abrió los ojos y la vio, se retiró bruscamente y se levantó de la cama. Kate fue a levantarse pero Rick la paró con las manos. Le temblaban.

—No, no... no me... no me toques... —se giró y fue hasta el extremo de la habitación, dándole la espalda.

—Rick... —intentó hablar ella, dando un paso.

—Deja... dejame solo... por... por favor.

Kate miró hacia el cuarto de baño y recordó que aún no habían arreglado los desperfectos del espejo.

—Ahora vengo —le informó saliendo de la habitación hacia el comedor.

Subió las escaleras y entró en el baño general que utilizaban las visitas, ese que tenía una pequeña bañera. Se dirigió a esta y la llenó con agua templada. Preparó unas toallas y fue hacia abajo. Entró en la habitación de Castle y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño para recoger un par de cosas: jabón, champú y su peine. Seguramente arriba también había, pero necesitaba esos. Cuando terminó, se dirigió a Rick y lo cogió de la muñeca, llevándolo a la planta superior.

Castle se quejó y bramó. Intentó zafarse del agarre, pero Kate lo mantuvo firme, sin hacer daño, pero firme. Cuando llegaron al baño ella cerró la puerta y Rick se asustó.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces? Estamos... dejame salir.

—No. —contestó ella. Su voz era firme, pero suave. —Llevas una semana sin ducharte, necesitas un baño y curarte esas heridas. —se acercó hacia él, sentándolo en el retrete para sentarse sobre él. Castle levantó las manos al aire y cerró los ojos cuando ella le acarició su barba.

—No puedo Kate... —confesó él con los ojos cerrados. Kate seguía acariciándolo con ternura—. No puedo verme... —continuó entre lagrimas.

Kate besó el rastro de su lágrima. Lo hizo con lentitud, aprovechando el momento con una ternura extrema.

—¿Confías en mi? —siseó acariciando su pelo alborotado.

Castle abrió los ojos contestándole en silencio.

—Pues ven —se levantó, extendiéndole la mano. Rick la observó inquieto.

—Kate yo...

—Ven —volvió a llamarlo melodiosamente—, bañémonos juntos.

Rick abrió la boca.

—Pero yo...

—¿Confías en mi? —volvió a repetir y, ahora sí, Castle se acercó a ella. Kate lo rodeó al instante, sonriéndole con ternura. Él intentó hacer lo mismo y ella notó el vendaje de sus manos sobre su cintura.

Kate comenzó a hablarle entre susurros. Poco a poco, Castle se relajó y ella fue quitándole la ropa entre besos y caricias. Cuando la única prenda que portaba eran sus calzoncillos, Kate se desprendió de su pijama, quedándose con su ropa interior. Se separó de él y probó el agua. Estaba templada.

Castle desvió su mirada hacia él espejo, viendo su reflejo.

—Kate... —tartamudeó. Quería salir de allí.

—Solo es un baño Rick.

—Pero...

—Confía en mí. Ven —le tendió la mano. Castle cerró los ojos con fuerza y pasó al lado del espejo, caminando hacia la bañera. Kate sonrió comprensiva. Cuando estuvo a su alcance, lo agarró de la muñeca y lo guió para que entrara en la bañera.

Rick sintió el agua templada entrando en contacto con sus pies, pero no hizo nada, se quedo quieto, con los ojos cerrados. Kate lo guió para que se sentara. Luego ella hizo lo mismo detrás de él. Ella lo rodeó por la espalda empujándolo contra su cuerpo, dejando que el peso del escritor recayera sobre ella.

Poco a poco, Rick se fue relajando aún con los ojos cerrados. Cuando el cuerpo de Castle dejó de estar tenso como una tabla, Kate empezó a enjabonarle con cuidado. Castle se dejó hacer, con las manos apoyadas en los bordes de la bañera y la cabeza estirada hacia atrás, sobre el hombro de la detective.

—Cerezas... —ronroneó Rick mientras Kate le enjabonaba la cabeza.

—¿Te gustan las cerezas? —siseó ella, manteniendo aquel ambiente relajado y cómplice.

—Mhmm...

Kate continuó con su tarea, cuando terminó, besó la mejilla de Rick.

—¿Me acercas tus manos? —susurró dulcemente. Castle obedeció con los ojos cerrados. Levantó las manos y Kate le quito el vendaje con cuidado. Rick continuó con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de ella. Se sentía bien, relajado y seguro entre sus brazos y aquella espuma con olor a cerezas.

Beckett le lavó las manos con cuidado. Las heridas no eran muy profundas pero el vendaje estaba sucio y, como temía, la sangre se había pegado a la tela. Rick no se quejó del dolor y siguió disfrutando del momento.

Ella dejó pasar un rato antes de enjuagar a Castle y ayudarlo a salir. El obedeció en silenció, abriendo los ojos por primera vez desde que entró a la bañera. Las sensaciones eran agradables. Kate lo cubrió con un albornoz y lo dirigió hacia el retrete, haciendo que se sentara. Castle ni se fijo en el espejo, estaba demasiado ocupado en observar las pupilas de su inspectora. Ella alcanzó una toalla y la usó para secar el pelo de su escritor. Él no le quitaba ojo.

—No te has mojado el pelo —siseó él con un puchero involuntario. Kate se sentó en su regazo y sonrió.

—No tenía a nadie para que me lo secara —bromeó ella, moviendo la toalla sobre el pelo mojado del escritor.

—La próxima vez te lo puedo secar yo —contestó sin pensar. Kate paró. _"La próxima vez..."_

—Me parece bien —le sonrió besando su mejilla. Castle le devolvió la sonrisa ilusionado.

—Bien.

Ella continúo con su tarea, cogió un peine y le cepilló el pelo con cuidado. Cuando terminó curó las heridas de sus manos, se las vendó y las besó. Castle seguía mirándola, no perdían el contacto visual en ningún momento y aquello le gustaba, le hacía sentir... le hacía sentir muchas cosas.

Kate pasó su mano por la barba de Rick y negó con la cabeza.

—Necesitas un afeitado urgente, Castle.

El aludido la miró con terror.

—No puedo afeitarme Kate... —en un movimiento involuntario miró hacia el espejo, pero Kate le desvió la cara con una de sus manos. Lo hizo con suavidad, regalándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—Tranquilo... —se levantó, cogió las cosas que necesitaba y volvió a sentarse en su regazo. Traía espuma, una cuchilla y un bol con agua. Le enseñó la cuchilla con una sonrisa. —¿Confías en mi?

Castle asintió sonriendo.

—Siempre.

Kate empezó a afeitarle con cuidado. Sus pasadas eran lentas pero precisas. Cuando terminó, secó su piel con ternura y no pudo evitar besar su barbilla recién afeitada. Posó sus labios allí durante un buen rato, sin intención de despegarlos.

—Perfecto —ronroneó sobre su piel.

Castle rió abrazándola por detrás.

—¿Vamos a dormir? —Sugirió ella. Él asintió en silencio. Sonriendo.

xxx

Al día siguiente Alexis preparaba el desayuno. Era sábado y aunque ella solía levantarse un poco más tarde los fines de semana, decidió dejar de intentar dormir —porque no lo había conseguido en toda la noche—, y bajar a la cocina. Allí se encontró a su abuela, que se mantenía sentada en uno de los taburetes, con las manos sobre la barra y la mirada perdida. Su nieta la saludó sorprendiendo a la actriz, que tan solo pudo preguntar un leve "¿Tu tampoco dormiste?" que Alexis afirmó sin mirarla. Y ahora estaban ahí, una sentada mirando hacia su nieta y la otra utilizando la sartén.

—Crees que... —empezó Alexis de espaldas a su abuela. No sabía si continuar y tampoco si debía tocar el tema, pero no podía evitarlo—. ¿Que Kate ayudará a papá?

Martha sonrió.

—Ya lo está ayudando querida.

—Ya, sí, pero... —rebufó y soltó la sartén, girándose para ver a su abuela—. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¿Por eso estás tan distante?

—¿Distante? —se sorprendió la pelirroja.

—Con Kate —aclaró, mirándola inquisidoramente. Alexis abrió la boca para decir algo que no llegó a puerto, pues terminó por guardar silencio.

Martha suspiró y la observó con comprensión.

—Tom le sugirió a Kate algo que no debería haberle sugerido; como nosotras no tendríamos que haberle rogado nada. Ni si quiera cuando estaba con Josh —Alexis tragó saliva—. Pero lo hicimos, le fuimos pidiendo cosas que, simplemente, no venían a cuento. Pero ella asintió y continuó adelante a pesar de las consecuencias —ambas pensaron en Josh, en los castigos de Montgomeri, en su piso donde ya no dormía... Había hecho muchas cosas por ellos—. Y ahora, le pedimos algo que, como "compañera" no puede hacer —Alexis miró hacia el suelo—. Es normal que Kate tenga sus dudas, entiéndela.

Alexis miró a su abuela con los ojos vidriosos.

—Lo se... —confesó—. Pero...

Y no le salieron las palabras. Martha se levantó y abrazó a su nieta. La entendía, la entendía perfectamente. Estaba decepcionada, pero no se atrevía a hablar de ello.

—¿Hey? ¿Qué pasa?

Ambas se giraron. Kate las miraba desde el extremo de la barra de la cocina, con la boca abierta. Alexis se pasó una mano por la cara y sonrió, como su abuela.

—¿Qué tal querida? ¿Cómo fue la noche?

Kate se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Ah... bien, bien. Acabo de despertar a Castle, se está cambiando —se sentó en un taburete—. Yo pronto me iré a trabajar. Es sábado, pero Montgomeri sigue con los castigos.

—¿Bien? —preguntó una Alexis sorprendida, ignorando las ultimas palabras de la detective—. ¿Cómo que bien? ¿Ha dormido más de dos horas?

Kate tartamudeó brevemente.

—Sí... —Alexis fue a preguntar algo más, pero Kate se lo impidió.

—¡Las tostadas! —exclamó señalando la sartén que empezaba a echar humo. Alexis corrió inmediatamente para intentar sacar los trozos de "carbón" de allí.

—¡Mierda! —se quejó la pelirroja—. Adiós desayuno.

Kate suspiró aliviada, luego observó su reloj y se levantó del taburete.

—Pues será mejor que me vaya. No quiero llegar tarde —se despidió de ellas con un gesto y salió a toda prisa del loft.

Martha la siguió con la mirada.

—Que raro...

—¿Qué es raro? —resonó la voz de Castle por la estancia.

—¡Papá! ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Rick caminó hacia la cocina, se acercó a su madre besando su frente y luego a su hija, abrazándola. Aquel gesto sorprendió a ambas, pues Castle llevaba semanas sin mostrar ningún tipo de afecto que implicara contacto.

—Muy bien calabaza —respondió a la pregunta que ella ya había olvidado—. Muy bien —repitió besando su cabeza.

Alexis sonrió.

—Papá... ¿Te has afeitado y... hueles a cerezas? —se sorprendió. Martha se acercó olfateando el pelo de su hijo.

—Sí, huele a cerezas —afirmó Martha con una sonrisa en su boca.

Castle siguió abrazado a su hija, posando su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

—Ah, sí... ayer me bañe con Kate —sonrió tontamente cerrando los ojos. El estado de relax aún le duraba—. ¿Por cierto, sabéis a qué hora vendrá Kate?

Las pelirrojas mantenían la boca abierta, incapaces de pronunciar palabra alguna. Hasta que Martha habló.

—¿Te bañaste con Kate? Hijo no nos confundas, quieres decir que te bañaste y luego lo hizo Kate.

Castle se separó de su hija.

—¡No! —exclamó para luego sonreír—. Lo he dicho bien madre. ¿Qué le ha pasado a las tostadas? —señaló a las aludidas.

—Se quemaron —contestó Alexis—. ¿Y cuándo te bañaste papá? Tienes el pelo seco —preguntó a sus espaldas, Castle estaba demasiado ocupado mirando la nevera—. ¿Papá?

El escritor la miró.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—Qué cuándo te bañaste.

Rick volvió a mirar hacia la nevera.

—Ayer por la noche —cogió el envase de leche sin quitar ojo al zumo—. Me desperté en otra pesadilla y... —dejó el envase y cogió el zumo. Luego cerró la nevera—. Kate me tranquilizó y me bañó —se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa atontada en la cara—. Me enjabonó, limpió mis heridas, lavó mi pelo, me afeitó y me peinó después de secarme —soltó como si nada. Alexis y Martha se habían olvidado de como cerrar la boca—. Fue tan dulce... —suspiró— ¿Me pasas un vaso? —preguntó a su hija.

—¿Qué?


	11. Chapter 11

_Voy como las balas para dejar el capi por aquí. Me están gritando desde la puerta así que no me enrollo, muchas gracias por los comentarios. Yo... no sabía que esta historia iba a gustar... y no se si llegará a aburrir, pero agradezco los comentarios. Gracias por leer. Me voy antes de que revienten el timbre._

Capítulo 11

Kate llegó al loft sobre las siete pasadas. Colocó su abrigo en el perchero del recibidor y entró al comedor dejándose caer sobre el sofá. Nada más poner la cabeza sobre el respaldo, unos brazos la rodearon.

—Castle —lo saludó cerrando los ojos. Él reposó su cabeza sobré el hombro de ella, con sus brazos rodeándola por la cintura.

—Te eché de menos... —murmuró besando su cuello.

Ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Volvía a mostrarse cariñoso... y todo gracias a un "simple" baño. Sonrió y acarició su espalda, respondiendo al abrazo de su escritor.

—¿Has salido a dar una vuelta? —preguntó Kate, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Castle continuaba besando la piel de su cuello y aquello le encantaba. Pero el aludido siguió a lo suyo, omitiendo la pregunta—. Castle...

Él suspiró.

—No —se sinceró, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de su detective—. No quiero... yo... vuelvo a... tengo miedo.

Kate lo miró y besó su frente.

—Es normal, tranquilo —acarició su pelo con la mano que tenía libre—. Pero deberías salir al menos una vez al día —el se estremeció—. No estarás solo Rick. Te acompañaremos Martha, yo o Alexis.

Rick suspiró entre el hombro de su musa. Ella seguía acariciándolo.

—Me gusta cuando salimos los cuatro, parecemos una familia —confesó.

Kate se tensó ante la palabra "familia". A veces se preguntaba como Rick podía soltar las cosas así. Últimamente lo hacía mucho, o se las guardaba herméticamente mirando hacia los lados como un niño tímido; o las soltaba con una inocente frase.

Pero Kate se centró en la oportunidad que tenía delante de ella. Quizás si cedía un poco conseguía que Rick diera un paso más. Tenía que volver a salir a la calle.

—Pues... ¿qué te parece si salimos a cenar fuera? Los cuatro.

Castle levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿De verdad? —ella asintió arqueando una leve sonrisa al ver sus ojos emocionados—. ¿Cómo una familia? —Kate dejó de respirar. Una especie de vértigo recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que su corazón bombeara más de lo adecuado.

Tragó saliva.

—Tendrás que preguntarle a Martha y...

No le dio tiempo a terminar, pues Rick besó su labios. Fue un contacto rápido, de apenas unos segundos. Luego vino otro, un poco más calmado: luego otro más, mucho más pasivo y lento. En el siguiente Kate empezó a mover los labios, con lentitud... siguiendo su ritmo. Los besos fueron sucediendo, cada cual más intenso. Jugaban con sus labios, el inferior, el superior, los dos...

Cuando se separaron Castle posó su frente en la de ella. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente.

—Gracias —siseó él con aquella sonrisa de niño feliz.

Kate tan solo entre abrió la boca nerviosamente. Poco después, Castle se separó para correr escaleras arriba.

—¡Madre, Alexis! ¡Nos vamos a cenar fuera!

xxx

Caminaban por el centro comercial. Alexis y Martha miraban los escaparates como dos niñas en navidad. Hacía semanas que no salían de compras, y cuando Rick les informó que cenarían fuera, ellas sugirieron cenar algo en el centro comercial. Y ahora se encontraban allí, es una de las tiendas.

—Lo del centro comercial no ha sido buena idea —susurró Rick sobre el cuello de Kate. Estaba abrazando a Kate, que en vez de relajarse, como hacía él con su cercanía, estaba tensa, caminando a intervalos cual robot. Él la abrazaba por la espalda como si nada, rodeándola por la cintura mientras caminaban.

—¡Mira esto Kate! —Alexis se acercó con un vestido rojo—. ¿A qué es precioso? —se lo probó por encima, dando vueltas.

Kate tragó saliva y asintió. Castle estaba besando su cuello delante de ella y la joven parecía no inmutarse. Bueno, Castle le besaba el cuello muchas veces pero aquella noche había algo diferente, ¿no?

La chica emitió un pequeño chillido. Por un momento, Kate estuvo segura de que Alexis se había dado cuenta de ese "algo diferente". Pero Alexis miró el vestido y volvió sobre sus pasos, caminando hacia el probador.

—¡Abuela, voy a probármelo!

Kate cogió una gran bocanada de aire, aliviada. Aunque no tardó en soltarlo de golpe cuando Castle besó la comisura de sus labios.

—Creo que se van a probar toda la tienda —susurró él sobre su mejilla sin notar el color rojizo intenso de estas.

xxx

Una hora más tarde, cuando las tiendas de moda y complementos se vieron obligadas a cerrar, los cuatro salieron de allí para ir al primer restaurante que encontraran. Daba igual si era de comida rápida.

Caminaban por la parte superior del centro comercial. Castle seguía detrás de Beckett, pasito a pasito, a su ritmo. Ella continuaba colorada, asintiendo cuando las pelirrojas le decían algo, pero demasiado afectada por la cercanía de Castle, que continuaba abrazándola.

Cuando eligieron el restaurante, Rick protestó por tener que separarse de Kate. Cenaron tranquilos, comentando cosas de vez en cuando ante una Kate callada y un Castle embobado.

Al llegar a casa no tardaron en irse a la cama. Al día siguiente pasaron un domingo normal en "familia". Castle no se separó de Kate en ningún momento, ni si quiera cuando ella trabajó en la mesa de la cocina con algunos documentos que se había llevado de comisaría para adelantar trabajo. Pero Rick se había mantenido pegado a ella como una lapa, abrazándola por detrás. Alexis juró que su padre no había soltado a la detective en todo el día. Pero no dijo nada, parecía que eso le ayudaba a él, y era de agradecer.

Por la tarde, Alexis y Martha pusieron una película con intención de verla los cuatro juntos, pero Kate se disculpó, confesando que estaba demasiado cansada y necesitaba una siesta. Las pelirrojas asintieron con comprensión. _"No pasa nada, descansa Kate"_, dijeron casi a la vez las dos mujeres. Kate se despidió con una sonrisa cansada y entró a la habitación de Rick.

Castle, que tenía un bol de palomitas en la mano, lo dejó sobre el posa brazos del sofá, pero cuando fue a dar un paso, Martha lo detuvo levantando la mano hacia él, como si estuviera parando el tráfico.

—Hijo, déjala descansar un rato y siéntate con nosotras a ver la película —lo agarró por el brazo, guiándolo hacia el sofá.

Rick miró por encima del hombro de su madre, hacia su habitación.

—Pero...

—Ni peros ni nada. Está agotada, déjala descansar un rato.

—Pero yo... —gimoteó Castle, sentándose por obligación al lado de sus pelirrojas.

—Hijo... —aquello sonó como una amenaza. Rick se encogió de hombros auto abrazándose. Luego miró hacia la pantalla con los labios apretados.

xxx

Llevaba un rato tumbada en la cama. Había escuchado la conversación de Martha y su hijo antes de cerrar la puerta, así que estaba agradecida con la actriz. No era porque Castle la molestara... sino porque necesitaba pensar, estar sola y pensar.

No sabía que estaba haciendo exactamente, pero sabía que ya nada volvería a ser igual. No era una simple "compañera" o "amiga" de Castle, eso lo tenía claro. Había pasado de verlo los días laborables a vivir con él. Si ya se reprochó en su momento el trasladarse al loft de Castle y dormir en SU cama, ahora hasta compartían baño y no solo eso. Castle la había besado. Se llevó una mano a su cara y sonrió contra sus intenciones. Le había gustado, aquel simple acto cariñoso le había encantado y no pudo evitar corresponderle.

Y lo más curioso es que no se arrepentía. Cerró los ojos y un pensamiento involuntario invadió su mente. Con algo de suerte, quizás él volvía a besarla. Quizás...

xxx

—¿Cuanto le queda?

—¡Papá! —se quejó la pelirroja comiendo las últimas palomitas del bol con cierto desespero—. Llevas 45 minutos así. Cálmate.

Rick rebufó y luego se le iluminó la cara.

—¡Me dejasteis sin palomitas! —se quejó falsamente—. Voy a llenar el bol —se levantó y fue hacia la cocina. Allí cogió un paquete de palomitas para ponerlo en el microondas. Pronto el aparato empezó a hacer su típico ruido, cuando cesó y se escuchó el timbre de "proceso terminado", Alexis y Martha se giraron a la vez.

—Será... —empezó Alexis al ver la cocina bacía.

—Cabezón —completó su abuela, levantándose. Su nieta la imitó.

xxx

Rick abrió la puerta despacio. Cuando lo hizo, pudo ver a su musa tumbada en un extremo de la cama, boca arriba. Se le notaba cansada. Sin hacer ruido, caminó hacia ella agachándose para estar a su altura. La luz estaba apagada pero su cara era ligeramente iluminada por la claridad del despacho, marcando más sus pronunciadas ojeras.

Elevó una mano y le acarició el pelo.

—¿Kate? —preguntó con la vocecilla de un niño indeciso.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se acercó un poco más, besando su mejilla. Nada. Volvió a acercarse, esta vez le besó la frente.

Ella seguía con su respiración tranquila.

—Kate... —empezó un camino de besos por su rostro que acabó en sus labios. Acarició su pelo con su mano mientras la besaba con lentitud. Sus labios se movían con ternura sobre los suyos. Con toques suaves, dulces, sonoros...

Kate empezó a corresponderle con lentitud.

—Castle... —siseó su nombre entrecortadamente, elevó su mano para acariciar su nuca y continuó besándolo.

Él sonrió entre sus labios.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —gimoteó entre beso y beso. Su voz era la de un niño asustado y Kate no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin dejar de besarlo, quitó las sábanas que la cubrían para hacerle un hueco. Él se tumbó a su lado sin cesar los besos. Kate lo arropó y lo abrazó con ternura.

Cuando los besos fueron disminuyendo, ambos juntaron sus frentes. Castle suspiró y enredó sus piernas con las de ella. Kate le acarició la espalda en círculos.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó la voz de Kate cuando ambos estaban sucumbiendo al sueño.

Castle negó con la cabeza. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados.

—No hay nada mejor que descansar en tus brazos —ronroneó, aferrándose más a él. Rick sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Y sin que ellos lo notaran, la puerta del dormitorio se cerró silenciosamente.


	12. Chapter 12

_Ahora hasta me recuerdan que tengo que actualizar con "recaderos" jajaja. Hacéis bien, con lo ocupada que estoy estos días se me olvidan bastantes cosas. _

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por leer. Este fic ya lo tengo escrito así que espero que os siga interesando el rumbo de la historia, porque no tengo tiempo para cambiarla (ni quiero, "me gusta" así jaja). _

_Os dejo con el capítulo que no se si tengo que corregir. Luego lo miro. Es más cortito que los anteriores creo (alguien que yo me se va a poner el grito en el cielo), así que si consideráis que un adelantillo iría bien... Ya sabéis. Un saludo._

**Capítulo 12**

Kate cocinaba con una sonrisa en la cara. Por votación popular habían decidido cenar aquella noche en casa. Alexis y Martha sugirieron pedir comida china, pero la detective se negó.

—Me apetece cocinar —confesó con una sonrisa después de haber dormido casi tres horas.

—¿Pero no estás cansada? —cuestionó Alexis en su momento. Kate negó con la cabeza para luego acercarse a la cocina. Y ahora estaba allí, haciendo la cena con Castle merodeando a su alrededor.

Al principio empezó ayudándola a picar las verduras, pero pronto acabó detrás de ella, abrazándola en modo "lapa".

Kate lo aceptó con una sonrisa.

—Ten cuidado cuando esté con la sartén —fue lo único que le dijo al respecto, por lo demás, Castle siguió siendo su lapa incluso cuando tenía que desplazarse por la cocina.

Cuando estaban terminado, Castle apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Kate, olfateando.

—Huele bien —confesó de forma sumisa—. Nunca había visto algo así... ¿Qué es?

Kate sonrió.

—Es una receta "casera" de mi madre. Pasada de generación en generación de madre a hija —cogió un poco de carne, la mojó con una especie de salsa que había hecho y sopló para enfriarla. Luego la extendió hacia Castle—. Prueba —le sugirió.

Castle no se lo pensó y abrió la boca. Cuando la probó no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

—¡Está buenísimo! —exclamó, alzando su mano a la conquista de otro tozo. Kate lo palmeó.

—¡Quieto! Te vas a quemar —se separó de él, quitándole el tenedor que él ya había alcanzado. Castle gimoteó.

—Jooo...

Ella revoloteó los ojos y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. No lo iba a reconocer, al menos no en voz alta, pero cada vez que él comprimía los labios en un puchero involuntario sus defensas bajaban un poco la guardia. Rick volvió a gimotear. Con un suspiro de derrota, Kate cogió otro trozo de carne con el cubierto y sopló hasta enfriarlo.

—Anda ven —la cara de Castle se iluminó como un árbol en navidad. Abrazó a Kate rodeándola por la cintura y recibió el trocito de comida.

—Dios... delicioso.

Kate dejó el tenedor en el mármol y pasó sus brazos por su cuello.

—Si tan bueno está... ¿crees que hoy comerás más de quince bocados? ¿O volverás a dejar el plato en su totalidad? —susurró con cierta preocupación.

Los ojos azules de Castle la miraron con intensidad. Era eso, por eso había insistido en hacer la comida, porque llevaba más de dos semanas sin comer apenas y los restaurantes no ayudaban. Sin decir nada, Rick se acercó a su boca, besándola con lentitud. Cuando se separó, alzó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Ante su silencio, Kate pensó que necesitaba hablar.

—Aunque no lo parezca es una comida ligera y... —los labios de Castle la volvieron a interrumpir.

—Prometo comer todo lo que me sirvas en el plato —le sonrió con ternura, besando su barbilla.

En el comedor, dos cabezas se asomaban por el sofá mirando hacia la cocina disimuladamente.

xxx

Tom entró al loft. Saludó a las pelirrojas, luego a Kate y se sorprendió. Castle se acercó a él para darle la mano. Solo fue un saludo, pero nunca lo había hecho antes. Tom sabía que Castle era reacio a dar muestras de afecto que conllevaran contacto físico, sobre todo con hombres. Y sabía que en las ultimas semanas ni si quiera se acercaba a las pelirrojas, de hecho a Kate apenas la abrazaba, así que aquel simple contacto lo sorprendió.

Luego de los saludos empezaron la sesión, como siempre. Castle parecía más tranquilo, distendido y... por qué no decirlo, contento. Se le notaba cansado, sí, pero con un brillo diferente en los ojos. Ya no parecía un vagabundo en su propia casa, estaba peinado, afeitado y arreglado para salir.

Sorprendido, Tom preguntó por si habían recuperado su rutina de salir una vez al día y Castle contestó que sí. Eso también lo apuntó, él hablaba con fluidez cosa que en las últimas semanas no hacía.

Hablaron de las pesadillas y, por boca del propio Castle, este confesó que sentía miedo y asco hacia su propio cuerpo. Aquello sorprendió a todos, menos a Kate. Alexis y Martha no sabían nada y Tom pensaba que no lo admitiría hasta que no se sintiera seguro de nuevo. El psicólogo no pudo evitar mirar a Kate buscando una respuesta, ella no le quitaba ojo al escritor, que la abrazaba por la cintura.

Sobre ese tema, Castle siguió hablando sobre su terror a los espejos y a mirarse en ellos. Pero lo que de verdad, sorprendió a todos, fue cuando el comentó que Kate lo estaba ayudando en eso, y se sentía mejor.

Tom preguntó cómo le ayudaba. Rick contestó con un simple

—Estando conmigo —Tom siguió preguntando cómo, y Castle continuó—. Me guía hacia el espejo, me abraza por la espalda y espera a que abra los ojos. No me obliga, simplemente espera. Con el rato abro los ojos y me encuentro con mi reflejo —suspiró nerviosamente. Kate acarició su mano con ternura—. Y las emociones estallan. Siento todo lo que sentí aquella noche sumado a un... asco contra mi persona. Pero ella está ahí —la miró con una sonrisa agradecida y llena de amor—. Me habla, me acaricia, me besa... y me doy cuenta que el reflejo de la persona que veo y se parece tanto a mi, no es tan desafortunado.

Todos se conmovieron por esa confesión. Kate besó la mano del escritor con ternura.

—Se que cuesta... lo se... pero, voy a seguir dando pasitos, que poco a poco se harán más grandes y... quien sabe, quizás un día pueda quedarme de pié —les sonrió—. Además, se que mis pasos no estarán solos. Aunque las cosas vayan mal...

Kate se acercó a el para besarle la mejilla. Sus ojos brillaban de admiración.

Tom sonrió y continuó con la sesión. Poco después les envió "los deberes", que no cambiaban de lo que ya estaban haciendo, y dio por finalizada la sesión.

Cuando estaba por irse, Tom llamó a Kate para saber si podía hablar un momento con ella. La detective asintió y se dirigieron al despacho.

—Vale, ahora tengo una pregunta —empezó Tom. Kate había cerrado el despacho sin saber que, al otro lado, Martha afinaba el oído—. ¿Qué has hecho?

Kate elevó una ceja.

—¿Qué he hecho?

—¡Sí! Sinceramente, entré a esta casa con la idea de encontrarme a un Castle destrozado, al el borde del limite y... —miró hacia el techo expulsando todo el aire. Luego la observó—. Ha dado un cambió de 150 grados. No se lo que has hecho pero, en tres días, has logrado lo que yo consigo en meses, no digo cuantos...

—Bueno, tan solo hice lo que me recomendó.

—¿Qué, exactamente?

—Me dijo que yo lo conocía mejor que usted, que utilizara eso y... —su voz se quebró sin consentimiento, al igual que sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. Lo que yo sentía —se tomó su tiempo para continuar—. Se que cuando eleva la ceja estando serio es porque piensa algo. Si es algo indecente o desorbitado mira hacia la derecha y su ceja tiembla ligeramente. Si está muy inseguro, se mete las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando tiene miedo... calla levantando ligeramente la cabeza, como si quisiera demostrar lo contrario, pero acaba agachandola. Tiene una multitud de gestos que... a veces lo entiendo sin ni si quiera mirarlo, solo por el tono de voz.

Se hizo el silenció. Tom la miraba incitándola a que continuara y al final Kate suspiró.

—Así que utilizo todo eso más lo que siento —se atrevió a decir. Pero no lo miraba, la alfombra del suelo era mucho más entretenida.

—¿Qué sientes?

Kate lo miró por encima de sus pestañas.

—Cuando murió mi madre, pensé que el mundo me estaba quitando las ganas de vivir —sus ojos empezaron a inundarse. Los cerró, e intentó seguir—. Él me dio las ganas de vivir de nuevo. Le dio una patada a mi mundo incluso antes de conocerlo.

—¿Antes de conocerlo?

—Sus libros —suspiró—. Sus libros me ayudaron a alejarme del dolor, sus libros me alentaron cuando decidí ser policía —Tom abrió la boca al máximo. Al otro lado de la puerta, Martha tuvo que aguantar un grito—. Luego lo conocí y puso mi mundo patas arriba. Cada vez que me traía café, cuando las cosas iban mal, cuando me sacaba una sonrisa... el _siempre_ ha estado ahí —de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas—. Y yo _siempre_ estaré para él —soltó por fin.

Martha tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no llamar la atención.

—_Siempre_ es una palabra que no conoce límites —se atrevió a decir Tom.

Kate suspiró audiblemente.

—Lo se.

El hombre sonrió ligeramente, pasó una mano por su pelo engominado y cogió su maletín, que descansaba en el suelo.

—Pues eso era todo. Continúe como hasta ahora. El método del espejo lo considero bueno. ¿En la calle se muestra igual? Es decir, se asusta cuando ve su reflejo en un escaparate o en el retrovisor de un coche, ¿no? —Kate asintió—. Pues haga lo mismo, aunque tenga que ser el centro de atención de media calle.

La inspectora movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—A partir de ahora será muy difícil. Castle sufrirá altibajos y probablemente su familia también —ante ese comentario, Kate miró hacia el suelo—. Intente crear rutinas... aunque veo que ya lo está haciendo —sonrió y miró su reloj—. Cualquier pregunta que tenga puede hacérmela, ya sea en mi consulta o quedando en cualquier otro lugar, como le venga mejor.

—Gracias.

Cuando Tom estaba a punto de salir, Kate se giró hacía él.

—En realidad... si que me gustaría preguntarle un par de cosas —empezó dubitativa. Tom volteó para mirarla, incitándola a que continuara—. ¿Podríamos quedar mañana?

El hombre asintió.

—Vale. Le llamaré en un rato para comunicarle la hora.

—Gracias.

—Pues nos vemos.

—Adiós.

Salió del despacho segundos después de que Martha huyera. Kate se sentó sobre el escritorio, mirando hacia el techo. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. _"Siempre es una palabra que no conoce límites",_ se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

—¿Kate?

La voz del escritor le hizo abrir los ojos. Castle asomaba su cabeza por el marco de la puerta, como un niño asustado lleno de timidez.

—Tardaste mucho —continuó él con la boca pequeña.

Kate sonrió.

—Anda ven —extendió sus manos hacia los lados, sin moverse del escritorio aún. Sentía que si se levantaba, podía perder el poco equilibrio que guardaba. Estaba cansada.

Castle no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió a abrazarla. Ella lo rodeó por la cintura y acomodó su cabeza sobre su hombro. A partir del día siguiente las cosas cambiarían.


	13. Chapter 13

_Como predije, alguien que yo me sabía puso el grito en el cielo por la largura del capítulo anterior, además de quejarse (con cierta razón) de la espera que hay de un capítulo a otro teniendo el fic completo. Sí, lo se, es pa mear y no echar gota. Pero tengo mis motivos, y no, no son hacer sufrir ni amargar existencias jajaja._

_Este fic es algo lento, bastante. Todo va al ritmo de Rick. Pero bueno, mientras guste minimamente... Por eso agradezco los comentarios y cuando mencionáis lo que os ha gustado o no. Incluso "las teorías" de "por qué" o "qué pasará" . Así que se que suena repetitivo, pero **muchas gracias por comentar.** _

_En fin, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo un poco antes del sábado en agradecimiento por los comentarios. Un saludo._

**Capítulo 13**

Kate fue a la visita con Tom y le contó su preocupación. El caso de Castle. Ella había seguido investigando por su cuenta, colaborando con los agentes que llevaban el caso. Todo fue en secreto, ni si quiera Esposito y Ryan lo sabían. Intuían que algo pasaba con Castle, algo grave, pero cuando preguntaban Kate tan solo les decía que no podía decir nada y ellos no insistían. Lanie también le había preguntado, y aunque ella era la que más sabía del asunto, en ningún momento le contó lo de la violación. Tan solo se limitó a explicarle todo lo demás, omitiendo aquello y la investigación que estaba haciendo en secreto.

Los únicos que sabían que Kate investigaba el caso, eran los Castle, y no le preguntaban. Ni sacaban el tema. Parecía que preferían que la detective se ocupara de ello.

Eso fue lo que Kate le contó a Tom. Él le aseguró que era normal que Castle no quisiera saber del tema, porque le asustaba y aún no afrontaba tener que hablar sobre eso. Así que vio correcto que Kate no le comentara nada. En cuanto a Alexis y Martha, ellas también tenían miedo y a la vez confiaban en la detective lo suficiente como para no preguntar. Kate suspiró resignada y Tom le sugirió que si quería hablar con alguien sobre el caso solo tenía que concertar una cita. Ella asintió agradecida y durante las siguientes semanas le contó todo lo que iba averiguando del caso.

Según los detectives que llevaban la investigación, se podía tratar de una banda que grababa a sus victimas. La mayoría mujeres, y traficaba con los vídeos. Por lo que, tenían un grande historial de víctimas.

El caso se fue complicando hasta el extremo de tener que aplicar más horas para resolverlo. Y eso, sumado a su trabajo habitual en homicidios, hizo que el cansancio de Kate se multiplicara.

En el loft, tanto las pelirrojas como Castle notaron el cambió de la detective, que apenas se podía mantener en pié. Pero ninguno comentó nada.

Hasta que un día Kate no volvió a casa.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Alexis por decimoquinta vez.

—Las 2:35 am —contestó su abuela desde el sofá. Estaba encogida hacia delante, con las manos en su cara. Alexis daba vueltas al rededor del sofá, Castle tan solo miraba hacia la puerta.

—Volveré a llamarla —comunicó la joven, marcando el número 3 de su móvil. Se quedó un rato escuchando el pitido del teléfono. Luego volvió a saltar el contestador automático—. ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde se ha metido?

—Ni Esposito ni Ryan saben dónde está —habló Martha en un susurró rasgado—. Ni si quiera Lanie. Los tres dijeron que se fue temprano de la doce —levantó su cabeza para mirar hacia el techo—. Y que no saben nada de ella.

En ese momento, el móvil de Alexis sonó. Ella lo levantó al instante, observando la pantalla y el número desconocido. Los tres la miraban.

—¿Diga?

—Alexis... —la voz de Kate resonó por el auricular del móvil.

La joven ahogó un gritó para luego chillar.

—¡Kate!

Castle se acercó corriendo hacia su hija; Martha se levantó de golpe, colocándose al lado del auricular.

—¿¡Dónde estabas!? ¿Qué pasó? Kate...

—Escucha... —la interrumpió, su voz sonaba extremadamente agotada y... ¿dolorida? —Estoy en el hospital.

—¿Qué? ¿En el hospital? —Martha y Rick se preocuparon.

Aquella llamada lo cambió todo. Kate insistió en que pasaría la noche sola en el hospital, según ella, era lo mejor. No podían dejar solo a Castle y este no podía salir de noche. Podía recaer en su depresión si salía a esas horas de la madrugada. Las pelirrojas aceptaron a regañadientes.

—Cuidad... de Castle. Dormid con él —sugirió Kate, cada vez más cansada. Su voz se escuchaba a través del teléfono que sujetaba Alexis para ella y su abuela—. Dejad... dejad la luz de la mesita encendida... Si tiene una pesadilla lo notareis antes de... —gimió de dolor. —Suele sudar... luego se remueve inquieto y... puede golpearse. Tenéis que intentar despertarlo antes... sino aguantadle las manos y los brazos hasta que despierte. Cuando lo haga estará desorientado...

—Kate... —la voz de Alexis sonó asustada.

—Las pastillas son la última opción... Tom me sugirió... no utilizarlas...

—Querida... —esta vez fue Martha quien hablo. Alexis había empezado a sollozar.

—Que no se golpee... —atinó a decir con dificultad—. Yo... os tengo que dejar...

—Espera, espera —rogó Alexis. Las pelirrojas pidieron el nombre del hospital y prometieron pasarse al día siguiente. Kate intentó protestar, pero no sirvió de nada. Poco después, la detective se despidió como pudo y colgó.

Rick las miró delante de sus pelirrojas. Sus ojos estaban sumergidos entre lágrimas de preocupación. En un movimiento instintivo, cogió el teléfono de su hija, pero Beckett ya había colgado.

—¿Qué... qué ha dicho? ¿Dónde está Kate? —gimoteó. No podía contener sus lágrimas.

Las pelirrojas se miraron antes de decir nada. Aquello iba a ser difícil.

xxx

Los tres Castle caminaban a paso ligero por los pasillos del hospital. Preguntaron en recepción y fueron a ver a Kate, pero cuando intentaron entrar una doctora les impidió el paso.

—¿Son familia?

Martha fue la que contestó.

—Prácticamente sí.

—Un prácticamente no me sirve señora. Lo siento pero no pueden pasar.

—Pero es el horario de visitas, los pacientes pueden ver a amigos también.

—Los pacientes estabilizados si, no los que están bajo observación exhaustiva.

La actriz fue a protestar, pero una voz los detuvo.

—Elena —llamó a la doctora, acercándose a ella—. Está bien, los conozco, son familia suya —la aludida fue a reclamar, pero optó por dejarlo pasar.

—Está bien Josh. Tú sabrás lo que haces.

—Gracias.

Sin decir nada más, Elena se fue. Josh miró a los tres Castle. No sabía si era por sus ojeras remarcadas, el miedo que mostraban o sus ojos rojos, pero el médico decidió ayudarles.

Y ahora estaba allí, mintiendo por ellos, por la familia que se había interpuesto en su relación con Kate. Suspiró y se acercó un poco más a ellos. Castle temblaba. Las dos pelirrojas lo sujetaban por los lados. Ahora que se fijaba, la cara del escritor era la de un fantasma.

—Está madrugada, trajeron a Kate. Su estado, dado las circunstancias, no era demasiado grave. Tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo, contusiones, un par de esguinces y tres puñaladas. —Castle se quedó sin aire, Alexis se llevó una mano a la boca y Martha quedó en shock—. Necesitó una intervención quirúrgica que se hizo hará unas horas —paró. Los tres Castle abrieron la boca, con los ojos llorosos—. La operación salió bien. Pero me temo que una de las heridas fue infectada. Ahora mismo tiene fiebre alta, la estamos medicando, pero no sabemos como reaccionará. Si se algo más os lo diré. No soy su médico pero ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Los llevó hacia la habitación de Kate.

—Podéis pasar. Ya llamé a su padre, supongo que vendrá por la tarde.

Martha fue la única que lo miró, los otros dos Castle estaban demasiados ocupados observando la puerta de la habitación.

—Gracias. —dijo la actriz. Y cuando Alexis estaba abriendo la puerta y el doctor ya se iba, la mujer lo agarró suavemente del brazo. —¿Se sabe por qué está así? —siseó.

—Un caso. Creo que algo ocurrió en una redada contra una banda de violadores.

La cara de Martha palideció.

—Tengo que irme... —informó el doctor con cierta incomodidad.

Y allí se quedó Martha, de pié, observando la puerta de la habitación de la detective. Estaba abierta. Contuvo la respiración y empezó a andar. Lo hizo por inercia. Sus ojos no pestañearon ni una vez en todo el proceso, hasta que entró a la habitación y la vio. Entonces apartó su mirada y cerró sus parpados con frustración, invitando a un torrente de lágrimas desesperadas.

Alexis lloraba en silencio cerca de la cama, Castle sollozaba al lado de su detective.

—Dios... ¿quién te ha hecho esto? —gimió el escritor, queriendo tocar el rostro de su inspectora sin saber cómo.

xxx

Alexis se levantó de la silla, cansada de estar sentada. Observó como su padre seguía en la misma posición que cuando entró y suspiró. No se había movido ni un centímetro en tres horas. Continuaba medio agachado, con la cabeza en la almohada de una inconsciente Kate, acariciando su pelo ondulado con cuidado, como si fuera a romperse.

Los ojos de Alexis se inundaron de nuevo. Se pasó una mano por sus mejillas, secando inútilmente las lágrimas que no dejaban de surgir. Cogió la silla dónde había estado sentada y la llevó al otro extremo de la cama, donde estaba su padre. Allí la dejó, cerca de él. Luego caminó hacia la puerta, echó un último vistazo hacia la cama y salió de allí.

Cuando cerró la puerta, se encontró con la mirada de su abuela. Lo hizo brevemente, ya que ésta apartó la vista segundos después. Estaba apoyada en la pared del pasillo. Alexis la vio secarse las lágrimas, como ella había hecho previamente, para luego volver a mirarla de nuevo. Pero no duró ni dos segundos en volver su atención al suelo.

Alexis se acercó, poco a poco, paso a paso.

—¿Quién le ha hecho esto? —preguntó casi sin voz.

Su abuela sollozó audiblemente, asustando a la joven. Seguía sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

—Los hombres que forzaron a tu padre.

La cara de Alexis palideció. Ahora fue ella la que buscó apoyo en la pared, al lado de su abuela.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó sin entender—. Pero si... ¡Dios! Esto es surrealista —se llevó una mano a la cara, tocando su cabeza con la pared.

—Hablé con Josh. —explicó Martha. Ahora si que miraba a su nieta—. Él me comentó que Kate había participado en una redada contra un grupo de violadores. Hace una hora vino el jefe de Kate, Montgomeri. Él me lo confirmó.

Alexis miró a su abuela, notando que faltaba información. Martha suspiró antes de continuar.

—Ni Montgomeri ni sus compañeros sabían nada, pero Kate llevaba meses trabajando y colaborando con los agentes que se ocupaban del caso de tu padre.

—Dios... —atinó a decir Alexis.

—Ayer localizaron una llamada del jefe de la banda comunicando el lugar y la hora para dar el siguiente "golpe". Kate hizo de cebo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que hizo de...? ¡Dios! —sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas nuevas—. ¡No me digas que...!

Martha negó con la cabeza.

—Afortunadamente no. Kate se defendió hasta que vino la caballería, pero tardaron.

Alexis se tranquilizó un poco, pero luego se frustró, pegando una patada a la pared.

—¿Y por qué lo hizo? ¿No podía esperar a que cometieran el "golpe"? —utilizó la palabra de su abuela. Eran incapaces de pronunciar el termino violación.

—Eran una banda bastante sincronizada. Llevaban años buscándolos sin poder atraparlos... Eran huidizos y percibían las trampas.

—¿Y? ¿Tenía que meterse Kate de cebo? —se quejó la pelirroja. Martha se acercó a ella, quedando a un paso de distancia. Las enfermeras empezaban a mirarles mal y no era plan de hacer que les echaran del hospital.

—Si huían irían a por su siguiente victima —explicó su abuela.

—Pero...

—Podría haber sido tu padre —sollozó Martha. No lo pretendía, pero su voz se rompió sola, al igual que la de su nieta.

—¿Qué?

—Eran una banda organizada, forzaban a sus victimas repetidas veces. Tenían sus nombres en una agenda... o algo así. Rick era el primero de la lista.

Alexis se quedó sin aire.

—Según Montgomeri, cuando Kate lo supo ideó la redada sorpresa. El jefe que llevaba el caso aceptó. Pero era peligroso, no podían actuar hasta que llevaran a Kate al almacén donde la... donde cometerían el golpe. Que era donde estaría el jefe y los demás cómplices. Sabían que la banda no drogaba a sus victimas antes de tiempo si no se daba el caso, así que Kate se hizo pasar por prostituta para que no la drogaran. Subió a una furgoneta con dos de los violadores —utilizó la palabra—. La policía le perdió el rastro por el camino, cuando llegaron Kate estaba peleando contra siete hombres. Se defendió con uñas y dientes.

No pudo más. Martha se derrumbó sollozando como nunca lo había hecho. Parecía que se le iba el aire sin posibilidad de recuperarlo con facilidad. Alexis la abrazó, llorando también.

—Llevaba meses ocupándose del caso... aumentando su trabajo... agotándose física y mentalmente... y nosotras... nosotras huíamos del tema. Ella nos respetó y... La dejamos sola.

Alexis se aferró más a su abuela. Tenía razón, pero las palabras no le salían. Así que prefirió llorar.

Minutos después, aún abrazadas, Alexis susurró algo importante.

—¿Los han...?

—Sí, los detuvieron.

xxx

—Iros vosotras.

—Papá, no puedes estar solo.

El aludido la miró desde la silla donde estaba sentado. Aquella que había colocado Alexis en su momento.

—No voy a dejarla sola —siseó ahogadamente, volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada de su musa, mirándola con ojillos llorosos.

Alexis tragó saliva.

—Papá... —intentó con voz suave—. La abuela está fuera, hablando con Jim. Él se quedará con ella.

—No voy a dejarla sola —repitió, acercando sus dedos a uno de los mechones de la detective, acariciándolo con delicadeza—. Te quiero Kate.

El corazón de la pelirroja dio un vuelco. Luego tuvo que salir de allí, pasando entre un Jim y una Martha sorprendidos.

—Querida... ¿Has hablado con tu padre?

Alexis giró sobre sus pasos, solo un par, los suficientes para poder mirarlos y que ellos apreciaran sus lágrimas.

—Díselo tú, yo no... no puedo.

Martha miró a Jim antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación y parar de golpe.

Rick acariciaba y besaba el pelo suelto de Kate, con cuidado, rozándolo con la yema de los dedos, siseando las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

—Te quiero Kate. Estoy aquí... te quiero.

Y fue allí cuando Jim Beckett, el hombre que se había mantenido sereno dentro de sus límites, dejó caer una lagrima huidiza por su mejilla.


	14. Chapter 14

_Ya, ya, otro capítulo corto, pero prefiero dejarlo así. Gracias por los comentarios y disculpad si hay faltas, esta vez no he corregido (lo haré luego). Un saludo._

Capítulo 14

—¿Seguro que no molesto? —preguntó Jim detrás de Alexis y Martha. La primera abría la puerta del loft, la otra miraba al hombre con una sonrisa—. Puedo irme a casa de mi hija y dormir allí.

—No diga tonterías. No vamos a dejarlo solo, tenemos que cenar algo y descansar —Alexis se internó en el loft y Martha le hizo un gesto al hombre para que entrara. Luego caminó detrás de él—. Además, tenemos que hablar de ciertas cosas —sentenció, cerrando la puerta del loft detrás de ella.

xxx

Castle seguía en el mismo sitio cuando la enfermera llegó; acurrucado en la almohada de la detective, acariciando su pelo. La mujer cambió el suero de la paciente y miró un par de cosas más con frases cortas que Castle no contestó. No eran preguntas así que no hacia falta.

La enfermera apagó las luces, bajó las persianas de las que daban por fuera y se marchó. Fue allí cuando Rick levantó la cabeza, topándose con el reflejo del cristal de la ventana.

Rápidamente, hundió su rostro en la almohada, respirando entrecortadamente. Cuando se calmó, levantó la vista hacia Kate, el cristal estaba detrás. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos. El reflejo mostraba su cara y el perfil magullado del rostro de Kate.

xxx

Las 10:00 de la mañana. Alexis, Martha y Jim caminaban a paso ligero por los pasillos del hospital. Los tres tenían las ojeras marcadas. Habían pasado toda la noche hablando. Martha le había explicado todo lo sucedido, con pelos y señales, y ahora caminaban a galope, preocupados por como habría pasado la noche Rick.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, lo primero que vieron fue al escritor en la misma posición que en el día anterior, mirando hacia la ventana con las persianas bajadas. Esa que reflejaba parte de la habitación.

Los tres visitantes se alertaron al ver aquel "espejo" improvisado. Alexis se acercó a la ventana y levantó la persiana. El reflejo desapareció al instante, dejando paso al día soleado.

Rick posó su mirada en Kate, besando su pelo.

—¿Ah pasado la noche con el reflejo ahí? —siseó Alexis acercándose a su abuela y a Jim.

Martha solo asintió levemente. Tanto ella como Alexis mantenían las bocas abiertas, completamente absortas. Al rato, Martha carraspeó antes de dar un par de pasos hacia la cama.

—¿Cómo está hijo? —decidió preguntar la actriz, sin disimular la preocupación en su voz.

Castle la miró levemente.

—Mejor. La fiebre bajó y el doctor dice que va mejorando.

Jim soltó un suspiro de alivio y luego miró al escritor.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? —preguntó el hombre.

El aludido posó su atención en el hombre.

—Bien —contestó sin más.

Mentía. Se le notaba en la voz y en sus ojos cansados, pero no dijeron nada.

xxx

Pasaron dos días más. Castle no se movió del lado de Kate casi para nada. Martha, Alexis y Jim intentaron convencerlo para que fuera a casa a descansar, pero el se negó.

La actriz había aprovechado el primer momento que tuvo a solas con su hijo para explicarle, por encima, lo que Kate había hecho. Castle la había escuchado sin mostrar reacción alguna, ni siquiera cuando le dijo que ya habían capturado a las ratas que abusaron de él. El escritor no dijo nada, tan solo volvió a mirar a la detective para apoyar su cabeza en la almohada de ella.

Martha lo dejó pasar sabiendo que, en aquel momento, no había consuelo alguno para el escritor que no fuera su musa.

Y allí estaba ahora, observando a Castle dormir al lado de su detective. Jim y Alexis lo miraban en silencio, sentados en las sillas, al lado de la actriz.

De repente, un gemido de dolor les hizo mirar hacia Kate. La joven intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero de sus dos ojos amoratados, solo pudo entre abrir el izquierdo.

Como si las sillas hubieran empezado a arder, las pelirrojas y Jim se levantaron, colocándose alrededor de la cama.

—¡Hija! Cariño, ¿estás bien?

La aludida lo miró aturdida.

—¿Papá? —tartamudeó. Su voz era ronca y áspera. Luego miró a las pelirrojas, le costaba desplazar su vista más allá del pequeño cuadro que dibujaban los rostros preocupados de aquellas tres personas—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué...? —movió la cabeza ligeramente hacia su padre, notando una punzada de dolor en el vendaje de su frente. Dolor que le hizo recordar—. El almacén... ¡La redada! Yo... intenté... ¿Dónde están? ¿Pudieron...?

Martha le tocó la mano derecha con delicadeza.

—Lo lograste querida. Esas ratas están entre rejas.

Kate suspiró, relajando todo su cuerpo. Pero pronto se tensó de nuevo.

—¿Y Ri...?

—¿Kate? —le interrumpió la voz que deseaba oír.

Ella guió su vista hacia su izquierda, incapaz de moverse ni un centímetro de su cuerpo sin sentir dolor. Castle le sonreía entre lágrimas.

—Kate —volvió a repetir su nombre, levantándose de la silla para luego agacharse un poco, lo suficiente como para tocar su mejilla derecha con cuidado. El corazón de la detective dio un salto, acelerando sin compasión, dejando caer alguna lágrima por sus ojos lastimados.

—Rick... —atinó a decir ella cuando él besó su nariz.

Y allí se quedaron, mirándose en silencio mientras Alexis salía para avisar al médico.

xxx

Era tarde, pronto acabaría el horario de visitas. Kate había pasado la mañana durmiendo después de que el doctor la revisara, y ahora llevaba una hora despierta. Su padre y las pelirrojas habían ido a tomar algo y Rick continuaba allí, mirándola desde su sitio.

Una sonrisa fugaz surcó el rostro de la detective, lo suficiente para crear una punzada de dolor en la comisura de sus labios. Castle se removió en la silla.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó con preocupación. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Un poco —confesó. En realidad le dolía todo, las pastillas reducieron la intensidad, pero no podía evitar las molestias. No podía mover ni un centímetro de su cuerpo sin sentir las consecuencias, incluso sonreír era un acto suicida. Suspiró pensando en como tendría la cara. Le dolían hasta las cejas. Y ni si quiera podía abrir sus ojos con normalidad, solo el izquierdo, y a medias. Tendría todo el rostro lleno de moratones y heridas... seguro que parecía un monstruo.

—¿En que piensas? —le preguntó él, acercando sus dedos a los mechones rebeldes que descansaban sobre la almohada. Kate sonrió minimamente.

—En nada... —respondió, perdida en sus ojos. La miraba con tal intensidad... como si no viera su rostro magullado, como si eso le diera igual.

Rick dio la respuesta como buena, no quería agobiarla. Fue ella la que interrumpió el silencio.

—Rick... —titubeó. Él la miró al instante.

—¿Si?

—Puedo... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —apartó su mirada. Castle juró que se había sonrojado.

—Claro, dime —se ofreció sin dudar.

—Podrías... ¿Podrías besarme?

La mandíbula de Castle se desencajó, temblando ligeramente.

—Pe... pero tus labios...

Kate sabía a lo que se refería, los tenía magullados y con un par de cortes algo dolorosos, lo notaba.

—Solo un poco... con cuidado —lo miró, rogándole—. Necesito sentirte... —no pudo continuar, pues sus labios se toparon con los de él.

Castle se había levantado para poder besarla. Lo hizo con delicadeza, acariciando sus labios tiernamente, a turnos, tomándose su tiempo, aliándose a la lentitud para suavizar sus movimientos. Kate jadeó entre sus labios, maldiciéndose por no poder levantar ni un misero brazo para acariciarle.

El momento se alargó con un "Más" de Kate cada vez que él se separaba. Hasta que Rick decidió recuperar algo de aire.

—Dios... Te echaba tanto de menos —siseó Castle con los ojos cerrados. Kate sonrió levemente, también con los parpados cerrados. Estaban cerca, cruzando sus respiraciones.

—Yo también... —hizo una pausa cuando Rick empezó a acariciar su pelo con dulzura—. Dios, me muero por abrazarte —se mordió el labio aun con los ojos cerrados. No tardó en quejarse, dolorida—. ¡Mierda!

Castle rió levemente.

—Shh... tranquila, yo te curo —depositó un besó tierno sobre su labio inferior. Cuando se separó, Kate lo miraba absorta, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Rick retrocedió—. Lo... lo siento... yo...

—Gracias —le sonrió a pesar del dolor. Castle le devolvió el gesto.

Con un ultimo beso, Castle se separó para volver a sentarse. Pero lo hizo cerca, avanzando la silla cuanto pudo para posar su cabeza sobre el almohadón de ella. Kate volvió a sonreír, ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia él. Ahora sentían sus respiraciones de nuevo, a centímetros de sus bocas.

Rick alargó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, y la dejó allí.

—Escuché a Martha decir que te quedaste a dormir aquí —susurró mirándolo con el único ojo que podía abrir, aunque fuera a medias.

Él asintió.

—¿Por qué no vas hoy a casa ? Lo necesitas.

—¡No! —más que un grito fue un susurro —No pienso dejarte sola.

—Pero estás cansado...

Castle se inclinó ligeramente para besarla.

—No pienso irme —volvió a besarla—. No voy a dejarte sola —otro beso—. Voy a cuidarte —ahora juntó su frente con la suya, acariciándole la nuca—. Aunque tenga que enfrentarme a mis miedos. Estaré a tu lado.

Kate suspiró notando como los ojos se le humedecían.

—Bueno... creo que podríamos cuidar uno del otro —Castle levantó la ceja sin entender—. Como un pacto.

—¿Un pacto? —repitió confundido.

—Aham. Tú cuidas de mí y yo cuido de ti. Siempre.

Una sonrisa genuina surgió de la boca de Castle.

—Bien... entonces es un pacto —repitió sin ocultar su ilusión. Luego se acercó para besarla. Ella lo miró confundida.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó la detective.

—Acabo de sellar el pacto —le mostró todos los dientes besando su frente. Kate sonrió levemente. Ese era el Castle que tanto echaba de menos.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hola, he podido dejar el capítulo de milagro. Pero tengo malas noticias, probablemente haya un parón, aún no lo se seguro, pero aviso porque no publicar cuando toca me sabe mal, aunque avisando no tanto, jeje. _

_Estuve a punto dejar el fic durante unas semanas para añadir una charla (que vi que quería alguien en un comentario), pero a pesar de que la idea me gustaba y llegue a verlo necesario... no tengo tiempo. Y dejar el fic un mes (soy capaz) por una escena... creo que me mataría nantes jaja. Aunque cuando tenga tiempo quizás edite este capítulo. Quizás... si no me da un chungo antes._

_Gracias por los comentarios!_

Capítulo 15

Dos semanas después todo volvió a la "normalidad" anterior. A Kate le dieron el alta y su padre la dejó a cargo de los Castle, que se ofrecieron para cuidarla las cuatro semanas siguientes en las que el médico le mandó reposo.

Kate ni siquiera rebufó cuando Castle la metía en su cama, arropándola para que no se moviera de allí.

Las pelirrojas se extrañaron al no escuchar ninguna réplica por parte de la detective, pero estaban contentas, ahora la tenían en casa y podían ayudar a cuidarla. Ella se pasaba el día tumbada, sin poder moverse por las lesiones y las roturas. De vez en cuando, Castle la ayudaba a ir al bañó, pero se tiraba todo el día tumbada en la cama, viendo la televisión que Martha y Alexis habían comprado —de su bolsillo—, para que Kate no se aburriera tanto.

Rick no se movía de su lado, se tumbaba cerca y la abrazaba con cuidado, mimándola y descuidándose a si mismo. Tampoco había vuelto a ver al psicólogo, ya que este ya no podía ir al loft para sus sesiones y Castle se negaba a ir a la consulta y dejar sola a Kate. Aun así, Alexis y Martha iban cada semana para contarle la situación a Tom.

Pero un día Kate estalló.

—Castle, lo digo en serio —resonó la voz de Kate por las paredes de la habitación.

Él estaba de pié, con una barba prominente.

—Pero Kate...

—No pienso dormir contigo si no te duchas —él gimió—. ¡Llevas tres semanas sin bañarte! —le recriminó.

—Pero yo... me aseo —se defendió. Y era verdad, se aseaba todos los días, pero no era lo mismo.

Kate suspiró.

—Lo se, pero lo necesitas —se exasperó cuando él hizo morritos inconsciente—. ¡Por Dios Castle! Si yo pudiera ducharme... —se miró la venda del brazo y la de la pierna, pensando en las heridas que estaban debajo de la ropa.

—No puedo ducharme Kate... yo... no puedo... —siseó él, mirando hacia el suelo.

Kate lo miró con ternura. Al final se dio por vencida.

—Vale, ven —extendió su brazo bueno, mirándolo con el ojo que podía abrir, el otro seguía vendado.

Castle corrió hacia la cama, tumbándose con cuidado para hundirse en su abrazo.

—Lo siento... —susurró él entre cortadamente. Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

Ella suspiró pasando la mano por el pelo de él.

—No pasa nada... —lo calmó—. Es solo que me preocupo. Te estás descuidando Castle —el gimió entre sus brazos—. Antes salías todos los días, ya no vas a ver al psicólogo, te niegas a bañarte... —suspiró—. Conseguiste dar una serie de pasos que ahora estás retrocediendo —esperó unos segundos y continúo—. Tienes que salir y ver al psicólogo.

Él levantó la vista, mirándola horrorizado.

—Pero yo...

—Mira —lo interrumpió ella—. Tú procuras salir todos los días, media hora mínimo con Martha o Alexis... —acarició su mejilla barbuda con ternura—. Y te prometo, que dentro de cuatro días, cuando me quiten la mayoría de las vendas, nos daremos un baño lento y relajante. —empezó a acariciar su espalda, con círculos lentos—. Con espuma de esa que tanto te gusta.

—¿La que huele a cerezas? —preguntó cual niño pequeño.

Ella movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

—Aham... —asintió, luego besó sus barbilla haciendo ruidito con sus labios—. Y podría afeitarte, para poder besar la piel de tu cara.

—¿Sí? —ronroneó ilusionado.

—Sí... —respondió ella, rozando sus labios junto a los suyos—. Y luego secarnos mutuamente... entre besos. —aclaró, fusionando sus labios con los del escritor—. ¿Trato? —preguntó en una serie de besos cortos y tiernos.

Castle rió como un niño nervioso por recibir un regalo inesperado.

—Trato... —se dejó llevar él con una sonrisa.

xxx

—¿Alexis? —preguntó su abuela al verla entrar por la puerta con una multitud de libros nuevos.

La joven se acercó, dejando las dos bolsas de novelas sobre el sofá. Martha se acercó.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Libros —la informó, sacando algunos de las bolsas—. Para Kate, son de los que a ella le gustan, no se si los ha leído pero...

—Alto, alto... ¿Querida, no crees que te has pasado, un poco? —cuestionó.

Alexis miró las dos bolsas llenas y consideró la idea —¿Tú crees? —dudó.

—Es obvio. Con todo eso podrías llenar una de las estanterías de la biblioteca de tu padre, y eso que son grandes.

La joven rebufó, sentándose en el sofá.

—Es que no se que hacer... —miró hacia sus pies—. Kate a hecho tanto por nosotros, por papá... casi muere cuando cerró el caso y nosotras ni si quiera preguntamos por él en dos meses —miró a su abuela—. Ella está siempre ahí para él... para nosotras y... —volvió a observar el suelo con frustración—. No es justo.

Martha se sentó al lado de su nieta, abrazándola.

—Lo se querida, lo se... Por ahora solo podemos cuidar de ella.

Alexis asintió con un largo suspiro.

—Y papá ha vuelto a retroceder —se acomodó en el hombro de su abuela.

—Sí... lo de Kate le ha afectado. No se quiere separar de ella y el psicólogo dice que dejemos actuar a Kate.

—Ella ha sido la responsable de cada paso que dio papá.

—Y será la responsable de que tu padre pueda seguir hacia adelante —miró a su nieta de reojo, guardando algo de significado oculto en sus palabras.

Alexis se separó para poder mirar a su abuela a los ojos.

—Se lo que quieres decir abuela —susurró—. Según Tom, la única forma de que papá se recupere lo suficiente como para llevar una vida normal es que él y Kate tengan... hagan... Dios, no se como decir esto.

—Hagan el amor —finalizó su abuela con una facilidad que se ganó la mirada acusatoria de su nieta, que pronto cambió por una más calmada.

—Sí, eso.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó Martha con cautela.

Alexis negó con la cabeza repetidamente.

—¡No! —elevó la voz, luego la bajo a un tono poco audible—. No me molesta, y más sabiendo que es una posible solución... ¡Dios! Si por mi fuera los dejaba solos unos días, aunque tuviera que pasar la noche en algún banco.

Su abuela rió ante la idea. Sabia que en un banco no, porque su nieta tenía el suficiente dinero ahorrado como para estar una semana en un hotel lujoso, pero sí que se iría a dormir a la calle si fuera el caso.

—Bueno, no creo que haga falta, al menos no por ahora.

La joven suspiró.

—Ya... Tom dijo que ese paso costaría, ya que en el reside todos sus miedos y angustias.

—Es algo delicado —afirmó su abuela recordando que Tom les había dado un tiempo realmente exagerado para que Rick quisiera dar ese paso—. Al menos ahora se besan.

—Sí, aunque no sea delante nuestro. —rió Alexis—. ¿Crees que se esconden por vergüenza? ¿O porque creen que no lo sabemos?

—Creo que tu padre la besaría sin importar donde estuviera, es ella la que lo mantiene a raya por si nos resulta molesto.

La joven abrió la boca incrédula.

—¿Molesto? ¿De verdad piensas qué...?

—Piénsalo, tampoco es demasiado descabellado.

—¿Y qué tenemos qué hacer para que no lo piense? ¿Poner muérdago sin orden ni concierto?

Martha rió.

—Esa es una buena idea querida, muy buena, y más ahora que se acercan las navidades.

xxx

Los días pasaron, Kate había mejorado hasta el punto en el que el médico le había quitado la mayoría de los vendajes, entre ellos el del ojo. Ahora se podía duchar e incluso bañar si mantenía la pierna en alto.

Y de aquel día no pasaba.

Castle la miraba con ojillos ilusionados, manteniéndose de pié, con las toallas en las manos. Kate lo observaba sentada en el váter, rodeando su pierna izquierda con un plástico.

—¿Me ayudas a taparme la venda de la muñeca? —preguntó sin ningún signo de emoción alguna, como si aquello fuera algo normal. Aunque de "normal" no tenía mucho, pero intentaba aparentarlo. Como las pelirrojas, que procuraron no abrir la boca demasiado cuando se ofrecieron a ducharla y ésta dijo que se bañaría con Castle, quien no entendía de normalidad y empezó a dar saltitos cual canguro por todo el salón.

Y ahora él se encontraba allí, con una sonrisa entre la timidez y la emoción, ayudándola a proteger la venda de su muñeca.

—Ya está... —titubeó él. Luego se quedó quieto, esperando ordenes.

Kate se fijó en que él seguía con el pijama puesto, en cambio ella ya estaba en ropa interior así es como se iban a bañar, por supuesto, así que le hizo un gesto con la mano buena.

—¿Te vas a duchar así?

Él negó con la cabeza y procedió a quitarse el pijama. Luego la ayudó a meterse en la bañera, que ya estaba preparada, y él se puso detrás. Kate se acomodó en la espalda del escritor, sintiendo como este la rodeaba por la cintura. Ella se hundió un poco más en el agua, dejando su cabeza en el pecho de él, se sentía bien.

La pierna izquierda de Kate estaba fuera del agua, apoyada en el extremo de la barandilla, al igual que su brazo, para que no se le mojara la venda de la muñeca.

Se enjabonaron en silencio, ayudándose mutuamente, o al menos eso intentó Kate, que lo único que pudo hacer fue limpiar los brazos de su hombre. Richard se encargó de lavarle el pelo para luego frotar su espalda, con delicadeza. Kate cerró los ojos, se sentía tan bien, tan liberada...

Castle le aclaró el pelo con cuidado y volvió a enjabonarlo con lo que parecía suavizante.

—Me encantan las cerezas —siseó él masajeando su pelo.

Kate ronroneó.

—Mhm...

Él siguió su proceso y luego se relajó un poco, con la cabeza de su detective aun en su torso. Aquello le hacía sentir bien, limpio, seguro... no sentía asco de su propio cuerpo si ella estaba cerca, y empezaba a deshacerse de aquellos miedos que lo invadían.

Media hora después, Castle ayudó a Kate a salir de la bañera, la sentó en el váter y procedieron a secarse mutuamente entre besos y caricias. Todo era tan dulce, tan delicadamente tierno...

Luego de secarse se peinaron, Castle fue el primero en ayudarla, se tomo su tiempo en retirar los nudos del pelo de su musa, después fue ella la que cogió su turno y lo peinó, con la mano buena. Se vistieron y Kate pasó una mano por la mejilla barbuda de su escritor.

—Ves a por un taburete —pidió, aun sentada en la tapa del váter—. Así podré afeitarte...

Castle obedeció y volvió segundos después. Kate se sentó en el taburete y acercó a Rick hacia el lavamanos, que utilizó para aclarar la cuchilla cuando vio oportuno. Al terminar, no pudo evitar acercarlo para besar su barbilla humedamente.

—Dios, cuanto echaba de menos esto —dijo creando un camino de besos lentos por todo sus rosto.

Richard sonrió entre los mimos, acercándose al taburete para abrazarla.


	16. Chapter 16

_Siento la semana de retraso. Aquí dejo otro capítulo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y, nuevamente perdonad la lentitud del fic. Surgió así. Un saludo._

Capítulo 16

—¿Y cómo dice que actúan? —preguntó un perplejo Tom. Martha y Alexis respondieron a la vez, haciendo que el psicólogo dejara la libreta sobre el escritorio—. Una a una por favor.

—Muy mimosos —se adelantó la pelirroja más joven, removiéndose en su silla—. Papá no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra y ella parece encantada.

—¿Mimosos? —pronunció de nuevo Tom—. Pero eso no es ninguna novedad, quiero decir...

—¡Oh, créame, es nuevo! —intervino Martha con su toque de teatralidad—. Ahora mi hijo lleva a todas partes a la detective, y con llevar quiero decir que la lleva a cuestas, literalmente. Kate apenas usa las muletas, además... —elevó las manos emocionada por lo que iba a decir.

—¡Se besan continuamente, detrás nuestro, pero se besan! —le interrumpió su nieta. Martha asintió.

—Y no es solo eso, se bañan juntos casi todos los días. ¿Esto va por el buen camino?

Tom las seguía con la boca abierta.

—Eh... sí, sí... va por el buen camino —les sonrió al ver como la más joven brincaba en su asiento—. ¿Y vosotras cómo veis este cambio?

—¿Cómo lo vemos? —preguntaron al unisono.

—Sí. ¿Os parece bien?

—¿Bien? —alzó la voz Martha—. Dios mio querido, me parece perfecto.

Alexis asintió.

—¿Seguras? —se ajustó las gafas—. Kate se está introduciendo en la familia, ella a elegido abrir sus sentimientos y dejarse llevar por estos, que no solo tienen que ver con el señor Castle —les informó, cogiendo de nuevo el cuaderno de apuntes y su bolígrafo, ahora tendría que anotar cosas.

Martha y Alexis se miraron entre si, repitiendo mentalmente las ultimas palabras del psicólogo, las primeras las tenían muy claras, pero la reciente aclaración de Tom les hizo pensar.

—Lo sabemos —habló por fin Martha—, créame que lo sabemos.

—¿Qué saben? —parecía una pregunta idiota, pero sabía que la respuesta aclararía cosas, además, ese era su trabajo, ¿no?

—Que Kate se preocupa por nosotras, nos escucha y... —Alexis pensó sus siguientes palabras—. Necesitamos su ayuda y siempre nos la ofreció, no solo por mi padre, sino por nosotras. Siempre está ahí —suspiró—. Yo...

Se hizo el silencio, la joven cerró la boca, retirándose. Pero Tom insistió.

—Sigue Alexis.

La joven lo miró sin contener su rubor.

—A veces me gustaría abrazarla, hablar más con ella, que sepa que yo también estoy aquí y... —miró hacia el suelo—. Lo siento, no debería...

—Eso estaría bien —le interrumpió Tom. Alexis lo observó por debajo de sus pestañas—. Sería un buen paso hacia adelante, si tu así lo sientes, abrázala, muestra ese afecto.

—Pero y si ella no... Mejor no hablo con ella.

—¿Crees que te rechazaría? —ella negó con la cabeza. Martha se mantenía callada, a sabiendas de que aquel era un tema delicado—. Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?

La joven resopló jugando con la manga de su chaqueta.

—¿Alexis?

—La quiero como el modelo de madre que nunca tuve.

Martha contuvo el aliento si querer, con los ojos fijos en su nieta. Segundos después se relajó, volviendo a respirar con una tenue sonrisa.

—Pero no le puedo decir: "Eh Kate, te aprecio y quiero que seas mi madrastra." Por Dios, ya no tengo diez años —se llevó la mano a la cabeza, tapándose los ojos.

—No se si debería de decir esto, pero... Kate estuvo viéndome casi todos los días —captó la atención de ambas—. Quedamos en que podíamos hablar cuando ella lo necesitara, cuando tuviera algún problema o duda. Y uno de los temas que más le preocupaban era vosotras.

Ahora las pelirrojas no podían contener su sorpresa.

—"_Castle es un pack"_, _"Siempre habla de ellas"_, _"Martha lo está pasando mal por las noches, creo que duerme menos que su hijo"_, _"Alexis está dejando de un lado los estudios",_ _"Le hice un juramento a Castle de que si le pasaba algo, yo cuidaría de Alexis."_, _"Ahora parecen estar mejor, no puedo decirles nada del caso"_, _"Ellos tienen una idea de donde puede vivir Castle, ahora Martha y Alexis también corren peligro"_, _"Sí no hago de cebo en la redada volverán a atacar al día siguiente y... ellas, él... Tengo miedo, estoy aterrorizada, puede que todo salga mal... pero no hay opción."_ —leyó, una a una las frases que se había apuntado. Normalmente escribía anotaciones cortas, pero creyó conveniente escribir un par de citas suyas.

—Kate ha intentado cuidaros, sin llegar a decirlo, pero ella siempre intentó hacerlo. Creo que deberías hablar con ella Alexis, es más, te lo enviaré como "deberes" a largo plazo. Tómate tu tiempo. Lo que sí me gustaría es que si sientes que quieres darle un abrazo, no te contengas. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Alexis asintió, aún anonada por las palabras de psicólogo.

—Pues nos vemos el próximo día.

xxx

Martha salió a comprar con su hijo, dejando a Kate y a Alexis en el loft. La primera estuvo los primeros quince minutos en la habitación del escritor, leyendo las últimas páginas de la novela que sostenía en las manos. Cuando terminó, su estomago rugió.

Sin pensárselo demasiado, cogió las muletas que descansaban al lado de la mesita y se incorporó lentamente, iniciando un camino titubeante hacia la cocina. Al llegar Alexis la miró con cierta preocupación, la detective hacía muecas con la cara, sin disimular el dolor.

—¿Estás bien?

La pregunta de la pelirroja hizo sonreír a Kate.

—Estoy —respondió con sencillez, sentándose en el taburete. Quería ir hacia la nevera, pero mejor descansaba antes.

Alexis lo notó y no pudo evitar preocuparse.

—¿Tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte algo, ¿qué quieres?

Kate sonrió agradecida.

—No tienes por qué...

—Te haré un bocadillo, lo puedo tostar si quieres.

La detective no pudo decir nada pues Alexis ya estaba cocinando. Cuando terminó, le acercó el bocadillo y un vaso de zumo con un _"El doctor dijo que te vendrían bien algo de vitaminas"_ y Kate lo agradeció en silencio, sin saber muy bien como hablar.

Durante un buen rato, la pelirroja observó a la morena comer, sentándose delante de ella sin atreverse a mediar palabra.

Minutos después, Kate terminó, agradeciéndolo nuevamente para luego levantarse, utilizando las muletas.

—¿Hoy también os ducharéis?

Kate solo pudo dar dos pasos, después de escucharla se quedó estática.

—Sí —afirmó mirándola de reojo, intentando leer sus facciones—. Alexis... ¿te molesta qué...?

—No Kate. No me molesta —se levantó de su asiento para poder acercarse a ella—. Es solo que pensé que podría cambiar las sábanas de la cama.

Ahora las dos estaban en mitad del salón, de frente.

—Alexis, no hace falta...

—No hay problema Kate, además, así podrás descansar más cómodamente.

Por un momento, la inspectora la observó ponderando la posibilidad que, al final, acabó aceptando.

—Gracias —dijo con sinceridad.

—No es nada, siéntate en el sofá, te traeré unos cojines y algún libro... ¿o quieres ver una película?

—La película suena bien.

Dicho y hecho, en menos de cinco minutos, Alexis había ayudado a Kate a tumbarse en el sofá, acomodándola con la pierna hacía arriba. Puso una película y se fue a hacer la cama. Cuando volvió Kate la miró desde abajo.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —preguntó la detective, ante la idea que la joven pudiera sentirse incómoda por acaparar su sofá.

Alexis optó por el silencio. Quería dejarla descansar, pero a la vez, tenía una necesidad abrumadora de sentarse a su lado y abrazarla. Al final optó por la primera opción.

—No, tranquila, me sentaré en el sillón —obedeció sus propias palabras y miró a la pantalla—. ¿De qué va la película?

—De béisbol, a mi padre le gustaría.

xxx

—¿Y, qué tal fue? —habló Martha abriendo la nevera. Su pregunta resonó por toda la cocina y parte del salón, captando la atención de Alexis, que dejó sus apuntes de historia para mirar a su abuela.

La actriz volteó para mirarla, seguía sentada en el taburete de la mesa americana.

—¿Y bien? —insistió, cogiendo una botella de zumo.

Alexis vio a su abuela verter un poco de líquido en un vaso para luego extenderlo hacia la muchacha. La joven rebufó. Ya decía ella que era muy raro que su abuela sacara el zumo de la nevera, ella era más de vinos caros y bebidas "sofisticadas".

—¿Has hablado con ella? —volvió a preguntar.

La joven dejó el vaso donde estaba y continuó leyendo sus apuntes.

Martha rebufó con teatralidad.

—Alexis...

—Lo intenté, ¿vale? —le interrumpió, alzando su cabeza para observarla, luego bajó la mirada—. Es difícil.

Martha abrió la boca con intención de hablar, pero unos gritos provenientes de la habitación de Castle la interrumpió. Luego se escuchó una puerta abrirse y unos pasos lentos, acompañados de una muleta.

—¡Kate! ¡Espera, no puedes...!

La aludida caminaba completamente vestida por el comedor, ayudada de una muleta. Rick la seguía con la otra muleta en la mano, él no estaba tan vestido para salir como Kate, pero sí que tenía unos pantalones tejanos y un jersey largo.

—El doctor dijo...

Kate se giró.

—El doctor dijo que podía ir saliendo siempre y cuando no caminara mucho y estuviera acompañada. Lanie me acompañará —él escritor se quedó mudo y ella prosiguió—. Puedo salir Castle... ¡Necesito salir!

Martha y Alexis se olvidaron de su propia conversación. Ahora su atención residía en la "no discusión" que estaban presenciando.

Castle la miró con ojillos de corderito con la muleta aún en sus manos. Sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

—No... —advirtió Kate, arrepintiéndose de su tono—. Escucha, yo no... solo necesito salir un rato, sentir el aire sin tener que abrir una ventana. Y hablar con Lanie, está preocupada y...

El escritor asintió, bajando la cabeza.

—Vale... —pronunció volviendo hacia su habitación.

Un portazo suave se escuchó y él ya no estaba en el comedor.

Alexis y Martha mantuvieron sus ojos en Kate, a la expectativa de su siguiente movimiento, aquél que la llevara fuera del apartamento.

Pero Kate cerró los ojos mirando hacia el techo, dijo algo incoherente y siguió los pasos de Rick, picando la puerta levemente para luego entrar.

El escritor estaba sentado en la cama, mirándola con sus lágrimas brotando por sus mejillas.

Kate caminó hacia él, manejando la muleta con lentitud. Luego se sentó a su lado.

—Lo siento, no tendría que haberte gritado.

Su voz era un susurro, pero suficientemente audible para que las pelirrojas escucharan.

Rick asintió, desviando su vista hacia la puerta.

—¿Te molesto? —gimió preocupado—. Es decir, me paso todo el día junto a ti y...

No pudo continuar, Kate cogió su cara con sus manos, girándolo. Luego posó sus labios contra los suyos, en un beso sonoro y dulce.

—Me encanta estar todo el día junto a ti —siseó contra sus labios. Sus ojos ligeramente emocionados lo miraban con devoción.

—¿Entonces...?

—Necesito un rato de chicas con Lanie. A veces siento que me ahogo aquí dentro... no lo mal interpretes —le acarició la mejilla cuando su expresión se agravó—. Me encanta estar aquí, pero llevo meses sin salir y lo necesito, aunque sea media hora. —le limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares en un gesto dulce.

Castle asintió, más tranquilo.

—¿Volverás pronto?

Kate sonrió regalándole un beso casto en los labios.

—Sí.

—¿Me llamarás si pasa algo?

—Siempre.

—Bien... te acompaño a la salida —dijo él, ofreciéndole la muleta que aún tenía en sus manos. Esa que Kate insistía en no necesitar ya—. Con dos muletas harás menos esfuerzo...

Con un asentimiento, Kate cogió la otra muleta y él la ayudó a levantarse.

Pasaron por el comedor donde Kate se despidió de las pelirrojas y entraron al recibidor. Castle cogió la chaqueta de la detective y la extendió mientras Kate pasaba sus brazos por las mangas. Luego, sin soltar las muletas, se giró para ver a Castle y éste le colocó una bufanda a juego, envolviéndola con ternura.

—¿Quieres los guantes? Hace frío.

Las pelirrojas se asomaron desde la cocina, observando.

—Vale —aceptó ella, pensando en que la última vez que salió a la calle aún no era diciembre.

Castle fue hacia la habitación y volvió con unos guantes del mismo color que la bufanda y un gorro de lana a juego. Kate odiaba ese tipo de gorros.

—No quiero que cojas frío —susurró él con ojillos de cordero.

Y Kate tan solo suspiró, asintiendo. Él solo quería cuidarla.

Antes de que se arrepintiera, él se acercó y le colocó el gorro y besó su mejilla. Kate se puso los guantes con la ayuda de Rick, era algo difícil ponérselos sola sin soltar las muleta que la mantenían en pié.

—Gracias.

—Siempre —la abrazó con cuidado—. Ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré, volveré en una hora o dos —lo besó, tomándose su tiempo. Después se separó, abriendo la puerta.

Cuando Kate estaba caminando hacia el ascensor, Rick la llamó.

—¡Kate!

La aludida se giró.

—¿Si?

—Te... te... te... yo te...

—¿Sí? —lo miró extrañada ella.

—Yo te... tengo el móvil sin batería, lo pondré a cargar ahora...

—Vale —le sonrió entrando al ascensor.

Castle se quedó observándola hasta que desapareció, luego cerró la puerta y reposó su cabeza en ella, cerrando los ojos.

—Te quiero... —soltó al fin—. ¿Tampoco es tan difícil decirlo, no?

Desde la cocina, un par de pelirrojas desencajaron sus mandíbulas para luego cerrarlas disimulando cuando el escritor se sentó en el taburete, al lado de Alexis.

Martha observó en silencio como padre e hija soltaban un largo suspiro a la vez, agachando sus cabezas. La actriz sonrió. Al parecer, Alexis no era la única con problemas para expresarse.

xxx

Lanie y Kate caminaban con lentitud por el centro comercial, repleto de luces por las navidades a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Repite por qué estamos aquí en vez de estar sentadas en cualquier cafetería cerca del loft —se quejó por décimo segunda vez Lanie.

—Quiero comprar unas cosas para que las guardes tú —contestó Kate mirando un escaparate.

Lanie se cruzó de brazos, parando sus pasos.

—Eso es lo que aún no entiendo. ¿Qué cosas?

Kate se giró para mirarla.

—Regalos Lanie, regalos.

—¿Regalos?

—De navidad. Para Castle, Martha y Alexis. Tenemos menos de una hora, ¿me ayudas?

Se giró dispuesta a entrar a una tienda, pero se percató de que su amiga no la seguía. Con un suspiro, se volvió hacia su amiga. La forense no podía mantener la mandíbula cerrada.

—¿Vas a pasar las navidades con ellos?

—Sí. Es decir, es lo que quiero por que yo... —se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y decidió callarse.

Pero Lanie se percató de aquel sutil detalle e insistió.

—No me voy a ir hasta que termines la frase.

Y Kate sabía que era capaz.

—Quiero a Castle, y quiero pasar las navidades con él y su familia —soltó como si nada, caminando hacia una de las tiendas. Lanie se quedó con la boca abierta y sin respirar, literalmente. —Lanie, ¿vamos?

—Espera, ¿qué has dicho? ¡Kate! ¡Espera!


	17. Chapter 17

_Se que suena repetitivo, pero perdón por la tardanza. No tengo tiempo, excusa tan utilizada por mi como cierta, pero intentaré compensarlo de alguna manera. Es un capítulo corto, pero si puedo os compenso con el siguiente... si puedo. Un saludo y muchas gracias por los comentarios... me da la sensación de que dentro de poco la historia aburrirá jaja, por favor que nadie sufra sobre dosis de azucar._

Capítulo 17

Lanie acompañó a su amiga hasta el portal del loft. En sus manos, un conjunto de bolsas de diferentes tiendas eran sujetadas con cierta maestría por la forense, quien no dudó en dejar una mano libre para sujetar la espalda de su amiga, quien cada vez se tambaleaba un poco más a cada paso que daba con las muletas.

En cuanto llegaron al portal y el portero les saludó, Kate paró, mirando a la forense con los labios comprimidos.

—Les gustará Kate, deja de preguntarme lo mismo con la mirada —recriminó la forense a su amiga—. Además, el simple hecho de que te hayas tomado la molestia de comprarles regalos con eso —señaló la muñeca y sus dos muletas—, ya es un punto a tu favor.

—No es para tanto, apenas me duele.

—¿Apenas? —achicó los ojos—. Hace un rato NO te dolía.

—Es normal que me duela algo, ¿no? —intentó sonreír—. Vamos Lanie, será mejor que me vaya.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Alto ahí chica! —se puso delante de la puerta, con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, sin soltar las bolsas. Aunque una se soltó de una asa y se inclinó amenazando con tirar una caja con papel de regalo. Un papel con motivos decorativos de Bob esponja.

El portero las miraba divertido.

—Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que no lo repitas.

—¿Repetir el qué?

—Lo que has confesado en el centro comercial.

Kate puso cara de "no se de qué me estás hablando" y Lanie rebufó.

—Y no pongas esa cara. Puede que con los delincuentes te sirva, pero yo la conozco demasiado.

—Lanie...

—Confiesa o no me llevo estos regalos a casa —alzó las bolsas aún más. La caja se inclinó peligrosamente hacia el suelo y Beckett rebufó, sonrojándose.

—Le quiero —siseó casi para sus adentros, mirando hacia el suelo.

—No te escucho...

—¡Que le quiero! —levantó la mirada, bajando el tono de voz—. Quiero a Rick. ¿Contenta?

Lanie sonrió pletórica.

—No sabes cuanto —rió la forense colocando la caja con dibujos de Bob esponja en su bolsa, ganándose un suspiro de alivio por parte de Kate.

—Bueno, pues ahora llévate las bolsas a casa y... ni una palabra, ¿vale?

—Seré una tumba —la dejó pasar hacia dentro—. Tiene gracia que yo diga eso.

Kate rodó los ojos.

—Nos vemos.

La forense se quedó allí hasta que su amiga subió hacia el ascensor. Luego se marchó con la idea de caminar hacia su casa.

xxx

Al día siguiente Martha y Alexis salían del loft de buena mañana. Una para ir a clases; la otra para ir a la escuela de teatro.

Entraron al ascensor y esperaron a llegar a la planta baja.

—Papá le quiere.

Martha dejó de mirarse los guantes rosas para observar a su nieta.

—Así es —dijo la actriz.

—No es la primera vez que lo dice —habló Alexis, recordando la escena del hospital.

—Pero dudo que se lo haya dicho a Kate... ¿Querida, a qué viene esta conversación? No es que no me guste hablar contigo, lo adoro, pero...

—Él la quiere, querrá pasar las navidades con ella —ahora la actriz comprendía por donde iban los tiros—. ¿Crees que Kate...?

No le hizo falta acabar la frase, Martha la entendió a la perfección.

—Querida eso... —las puertas se abrieron—. Eso será mejor que lo hablemos más tarde.

Alexis asintió, resignada, y siguió a su abuela, quien paró frente al conserje para saludarlo y pedirle algo.

—¡Oh, querido! Buenos días. Verás, Richard me ha dicho que te avise de un asuntillo.

—Buenos días señora Rogers. ¿Qué asunto?

—Mañana vendrá un doctor para ver a Kate. Cuando pregunte por la señorita Beckett, por favor, guíelo hacia aquí.

Alexis se ajustó el reloj mientras su abuela hablaba, esperándola en silencio.

—Claro, no se preocupe, guiaré al médico de la novia de su hijo hacia el loft.

Ahora sí, las dos pelirrojas lo observaban con cierta sorpresa.

—¿Novia? —preguntó Alexis, acercándose un poco más.

—Sí. ¿La señorita Beckett, no? —vio las caras de las pelirrojas e intentó rectificar—. Es decir... ¿me he equivocado? Pensé que... bueno, pasa mucho tiempo en el loft y ella ayer dijo que quería al señor Castle...

Alexis desencajó la mandíbula.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo, cuándo? —preguntó la más joven.

—Ayer, hablando con una amiga suya. Dijo que... —vio que estaba hablando de más y se disculpó. —Yo... debería de ir a... a hacer unas cosas. Que tengan un buen día.

Pero Martha y Alexis ya estaban digiriendo la idea.

—¿Kate le quiere? —sonrió Alexis hacia su abuela.

xxx

Esa misma tarde, Kate caminaba por el parque. A su lado Castle la seguía de cerca, procurando que la detective no se sobre esforzara caminando, sobre protegiendola de vez en cuando haciendo que se parara en un banco o que se tomara un respiro. Kate ya estaba acostumbra a eso, pero no a que Alexis y Martha los siguieran a unos pasos de distancia con una sonrisa embobada en la boca. Sin pronunciar palabra.

Kate no tenía que ser detective para saber que las pelirrojas actuaban bastante raro. Antes de que salieran por la mañana, Rick les había preguntado si querían acompañarlos a dar un paseo a la tarde. Ellas se negaron, pero al volver al mediodía, ambas apoyaron la idea.

Todo era muy extraño.

Pero Kate decidió ignorarlo y se sentaron en uno de los bancos que daba al sol, disfrutando del paisaje.

—Esto... —tartamudeó Rick sin mirarla.

Kate giró la cabeza para verlo. Estaba sentado a su lado, así que no fue difícil.

—¿Qué pasa Rick?

El aludido tragó saliva.

—Yo... dentro de una semana será navidad y... bueno... —carraspeó—. Me... me gustaría...

Kate seguía impasible e izo dudar al escritor. Incluso las pelirrojas se asustaron ante una posible negación a la pregunta que ellas ya sabían. Vale que esa mañana habían sabido —por parte de una segunda persona— que Kate quería al escritor... pero una cosa era eso y otra dar un paso hacia adelante. _"Dios, que diga que sí"._ Alexis cerró los ojos, agarrando la mano de su abuela. Martha le dio un ligero apretón, estaban sentadas juntas, en un banco cercano.

—¿Rick? —le apremió Kate ante su silencio.

Castle bajó la cabeza, levantándose.

—Na... nada... olvídalo. Será mejor que vayamos tirando, empieza a hacer frío. ¿Te ayudo?

Kate lo miró por unos segundos, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, puedo sola.

No dijeron nada más. Caminaron en silencio hasta el loft y allí Kate decidió darse un baño, sola. Castle se tumbó en el sofá mirando hacia el techo y Alexis y Martha... ellas intentaron hacer la cena.

Cuando Kate salió del baño, parecía más relajada. Castle seguía en el sofá, mirando hacia el techo. Ella se acercó para ver como el escritor temblaba levemente.

—¿Tienes frío? —se acercó con la muleta.

Castle no respondió y Kate volvió a irse a su habitación.

Alexis y Martha quisieron regañarle desde la cocina, pero la presencia de Kate en el comedor, con una manta en su mano libre, les dejó mudas.

Sin decir nada, Kate extendió la manta con cuidado, tapando al escritor.

—¿Estás enfadado? —él no reaccionó—. Vale... ya me hablarás cuando quieras —dijo, sentándose en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sofá.

Rick la miró de reojo, preocupado por si se hacía daño. El suelo no era lo más cómodo, y menos con su pierna.

—Kate... —la llamó, y tras un segundo, se puso de lado, haciéndole un hueco en el sofá para que ella se tumbara.

Kate obedeció y se tumbó junto a él, de espaldas, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura entre las mantas. Era increíble, aquellos gestos de preocupación mutua seguían incluso cuando estaban cabreados.

—¿Por qué te has duchado sola? —gimoteó sin querer.

Ahí estaba el dilema, Kate suspiró.

—Necesitaba un baño y... —rebufó—. Te tiraste todo el camino de vuelta sin hablar... pensé que te negarías —se sinceró.

Rick se incorporó levemente para verla.

—Solo pensaba, es decir... yo... —la miró con intensidad. En aquellos momentos tenía que contenerse para no decir aquel "te quiero" que llevaba tanto tiempo reteniendo—. Yo no quise actuar así...

Kate acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

—Lo se —le sonrió—. Ahora lo se, he tenido que aclarar mis ideas en el baño para darme cuenta.

Castle asintió.

Con un simple movimiento, Kate se tumbó boca arriba, dejando que Castle se tumbara sobre ella. Podía parecer una posición poco adecuada para las heridas de Kate, pero lo único que le dolía era la pierna, y ésta quedaba libre a conciencia.

Rick posó su cabeza en el pecho de ella y esta acarició su pelo.

—¿Todo bien? —susurró él, buscando una afirmación mutua de que aquel "enfado" estaba aclarado.

Ella besó su cabeza.

—Todo bien.


	18. Chapter 18

_Poner yeso, quitar yeso, poner yeso, quitar yeso... Esa es mi rutina vacacional , si señor, ni campo ni playa, a quitar ladrillos y tuberías en la tienda, ale, reformas... Es triste, pero hasta hoy no he podido ni contarme los dedos de los pies. Así que siento el retraso. _

_Si estoy así en vacaciones, imaginarme luego jajaja._

_Si sigue gustando la historia intento subir mañana. Muchas gracias por los comentarios._

Capítulo 18

Alexis estudiaba en la mesa de la cocina mientras su abuela hacía la cena. La joven se hubiera negado, pero desde que su padre no cocinaba —por el tema de su depresión—, y Kate no podía mantenerse en pié sin soltar su muleta, el "arte" de cocinar se dividía entre las pelirrojas.

—Puedes pedir una pizza, madre —habló su hijo desde el sofá, donde abrazaba a la detective, que acurrucaba su cabeza en el hombro del escritor.

—¡No! —Martha alzó los brazos con la sartén en la mano—. Llevamos noches comiendo comida por encargo. Necesitáis comida casera, ¡es sana!

Castle y Alexis negaron con la cabeza.

—No, no lo es —dijeron al unisono. Kate soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¡Oh! ¡Ingratos!

En ese momento, el teléfono de Beckett sonó. Ella se incorporó y alargó su mano hacia la mesita auxiliar, cogiendo el objeto sin mirar el nombre de la pantalla.

—Beckett —saludó entre el revuelo de Martha y su hijo, que no paraba de discrepar sobre las dotes culinarias de su madre. Hasta que la voz de la detective les sorprendió—. ¡Papá! ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien?

Los tres Castle callaron de golpe, mirándola sonreír.

—Me alegro —se le escuchó decir—. Sí papá, yo también te hecho de menos —paró un segundo—. Estoy bien, el médico dice que voy mejorando y ahora lo único que me duele es la pierna.

Kate miró a la aludida e intentó ponerla en alto, apoyándola en la mesa para luego dejar caer su espalda en el respaldo del sofá.

La conversación siguió amena, haciendo que las pelirrojas volvieran a sus asuntos en silencio, para no molestar. Hasta que Kate tocó aquél tema.

—¿Qué dónde pasaré las navidades?

El cuerpo de Castle se tensó al tiempo que Alexis y Martha la volvían a mirar, rígidas. No, si al final ella se iría por no pedir que se quedara antes.

—Papá... —Kate paró al ver los tres pares de ojos sobre ella—. Un momento —cogió su muleta y se levantó, encerrándose en el despacho.

Rick enterró su cara entre sus manos.

—Mierda.

Martha dejó la cocina y caminó hacia el sofá, sentándose al lado de su hijo. Alexis hizo lo mismo al otro lado.

—Tienes que pedírselo —siseó Martha.

Él la miró con miedo.

—¿Qué? No va a querer, madre. Y menos ahora que su padre...

—Invitalos a los dos —sugirió su hija.

—Exacto, pero hazlo ya hijo, o te arrepentirás de no haber tenido el valor suficiente.

Alexis asintió.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y ellas se separaron, volviendo a la cocina. Kate volvió a sentarse en el sofá, donde se dejó caer con los ojos cerrados.

—Mi padre quiere pasar las navidades conmigo.

Castle se tensó, mirando hacia las pelirrojas, que lo observaban acusadoramente.

—Bue... bueno, eso está bien. —tartamudeó él. Kate ni se molestó en abrir los ojos.

Un carraspeo proveniente de la cocina hizo que Castle hablara... o que lo intentase

—Kate... —la aludida lo miró, empeorando la situación—. Yo... esto... me preguntaba... la verdad es que me gustaría que... bueno... se que quizás no quieras... y está tu padre, pero... yo...

—Castle, quiere que vaya a la casa de campo, con él —lo interrumpió. El escritor palideció.

Al otro lado, detrás de la mesa de la cocina, Alexis y Martha observaban la escena con la respiración contenida.

—La cosa es que... —siguió la detective, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado—. Yo... yo quiero pasar las navidades contigo —lo miró bajo sus pestañas.

La expresión de Castle cambió al instante, pasando del miedo a la sorpresa, para luego quedarse con esos ojitos ilusionados que tanto gustaban a la detective.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con voz aguda, acercándose a ella.

Kate sonrió con las mejillas coloradas. —Sí, quiero... la verdad es que me gustaría pasar las navidades con tu familia. Si queréis, claro...

Un chillido a sus espaldas la asustó, luego dos pares de brazos la rodearon por los hombros. Kate tardó en corresponderlas.

—¡Eso es magnifico querida!

—¡Sí! Queríamos invitarte pero papá no se atrevía —Alexis miró a su padre de reojo, fingiendo enfado. Pero él estaba demasiado ocupado sonriendo como un tonto.

—¿Podrá venir mi padre? —preguntó Kate aun abrazada por las pelirrojas—. Si es así debería llamarlo ahora... —dijo, tocándose el bolsillo del pantalón vacío. Se había dejado el móvil en la habitación. Castle se dio cuenta, pero cuando iba a hablar, Martha le interrumpió.

—¡Claro! —dijo Martha—. Incluso puede quedarse los días que quiera, ¿verdad querido?

—Sí —el escritor asintió. Luego hizo algo que nadie esperaba; se levantó; se agachó levemente hacia Kate y la besó fugazmente, antes de caminar hacia la habitación—. Voy a por tu móvil.

Un rubor por encima del rojo intenso se instaló en las mejillas de Kate, quien no se atrevió a mirar hacia los lados. Hasta que Alexis besó su mejilla. Beckett observó la felicidad de la muchacha sin poder decir nada. Habían visto aquel beso y... no parecía disgustarles. Todo lo contrario.

Martha acarició su brazo antes de separarse de ella, levantándose. Alexis seguía abrazándola y vio como su abuela le sonreía de lado a lado, caminando hacia la cocina. Y se dio cuenta. Estaba abrazando a Kate, y esta empezó a corresponderla, pasando un brazo por su hombro, rodeándola.

—¡Aquí tengo el móvil! —exclamó Castle, alzando el objeto como si de un trofeo se tratase.

Kate le sonrió, cogiendo el móvil cuando este se lo extendió antes de sentarse a su lado para poder abrazarla; como hacia su hija al otro lado. Nadie dijo nada de aquella nueva situación, ni si quiera cuando Alexis posó su cabeza en el hombro de Kate, quien empezó a acariciarle la cabeza mientras hablaba con su padre.

Aquello era nuevo, nuevo y bueno. _"Ya verás cuando se lo cuente al psicólogo"_. Pensó Martha mientras picaba las verduras.

xxx

—Papá, no tenemos árbol.

El aludido miró a su hija, quien se había plantado en frente del sofá, interfiriendo entre él y el televisor. Llevaba media hora sentado allí, desde que Kate se había ido a comisaria para firmar unos documentos y Martha la acompañó, por si tenía problemas con su pierna.

Rick meditó unos segundos y se inclinó hacia su derecha para ver la pantalla.

—¡Papá! ¿Me has escuchado? En dos días es navidad y no tenemos árbol ni ningún adorno colocado.

Castle asintió con su atención puesta en el programa de documentales.

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos.

—Tenemos que ir a comprar, papá.

—Bueno, puedes ir con la abuela —sugirió él.

Su hija lo asesinó con la mirada.

—Calabaza... no tengo ganas de ir, sabes que salgo "por obligación" y lo mínimo. Sería un estorbo.

—Pero... es una tradición. Siempre vamos juntos y...

—Lo siento.

Alexis suspiró resignada. Sabía por qué su padre no quería ir al centro comercial, aquel lugar estaba lleno de cristales, espejos y cosas brillantes que devolvían el reflejo, y aunque ya se podía mirar en el espejo del baño sin liarse a golpes contra el cristal, aún tenía ese recelo por mirarse a si mismo.

—¿No hay ninguna forma de persuadirte? —preguntó ella. Su tono ahora era suave, comprensivo.

El escritor la miró dubitativo, pero no tardó en suspirar.

—Ya se lo intenté pedir a Kate... —confesó él—. Y dijo que no iba de compras navideñas desde que su madre murió.

—Entonces...

—Lo siento calabaza, este año no iré a comprar el árbol.

—¿Cómo qué no irás a comprar el árbol? —la voz de Kate les sobresaltó.

La detective entró al loft cojeando, con Martha al lado, quien prefirió saludar con la mano. Castle se limitó a bajar la cabeza cuando ella se puso al lado de Alexis, el televisor ignorado por completo.

Martha se quitó el abrigo y lo puso en el perchero, sin ni si quiera pensar en preguntar a Kate si le ayudaba con el suyo, en aquél momento era una opción suicida.

—Yo... yo... este año no quiero ir al centro comercial —tartamudeó Castle mirándola por debajo de sus pestañas.

Kate lo escrutó con la mirada.

—Debes ir —insistió ella.

—Pero... —gimoteó él.

—Me prometiste que saldrías una vez al día mínimo y harías las compras —le recordó el trato que tenían—. Si no vas yo tampoco cumpliré mi parte.

Castle saltó del asiento.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Hasta año nuevo —le advirtió ella con su voz neutra.

Rick se quedó sin aire.

—¿Hasta... año nuevo?

Ella asintió. Martha y Alexis contemplaron aquel intercambio de miradas en silencio, esperando un punto de inflexión.

—Va... vale —titubeó él—. Mañana iremos a comprar el árbol. —dijo con su voz entrecortada.

xxx

—Así que la detective le chantajeó —rió Tom ante la explicación de las pelirrojas.

Una asintió culpable, la otra tan solo sonrió.

—Eso es bueno —terminó por concluir el psicólogo ante la cara de culpabilidad de Alexis—. Ya le dije a Kate en su día, que utilizara su instinto para ayudar al señor Castle. Y su instinto le decía que él estaba retrocediendo, así que atacó —aclaró, acomodándose en su asiento mientras ellas se removían en los suyos.

Ambas pelirrojas se miraron entre si, para luego observar al hombre

—¿Puedo preguntar qué usó? —cuestionó él, interesado.

—¿Qué usó? —repitieron ambas a la vez.

—Sí, para convencerlo. ¿Con qué lo chantajeó?

Martha rió.

—Abuela... ¿lo sabes? —preguntó escéptica Alexis, pues ni ella misma lo sabía.

—Sí querida. Los escuché minutos después, cuando tu subiste a ducharte.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó la joven, inquieta.

—Ducharse juntos y mimitos.

Tom rió abiertamente, Alexis soltó una leve carcajada.

—Con razón mi hijo no se lo pensó dos veces —continuó Martha.

—Eso está bien, supongo que la compañía de Kate en el centro comercial le ayudará a dar un paso más...

—No, Kate no irá —le interrumpió Martha. Tom la miró incrédulo.

—Papá me dijo que Kate no iba a comprar desde que su madre murió.

Ante la explicación de Alexis, la sala enmudeció. Tom tardó unos minutos en tomar opinión.

—¿Saben lo que creo? —ambas negaron con la cabeza—. Que eso es solo una parte del problema.

—¿Cómo? ¿Una parte? —preguntó la joven.

—Sí. Viendo todo lo que a hecho la detective por el señor Castle, y os aseguro que es más de lo que vosotras sabéis... —inspiró—. Se que Kate intentaría recobrar esa tradición si se lo pidierais.

—No lo entiendo... papá ya se lo pidió.

—Exacto, él se lo pidió, pero no vosotras. Kate sabe que es una tradición familiar y no quiere invadir vuestro espacio ni quebrantar esa tradición. Por eso lo "chantajeó".

Ambas pelirrojas se miraron con la boca abierta. Aquello tenía sentido.

—Les recomiendo que sean ustedes quien la inviten a esa tradición... si quieren.

Ellas asintieron.

—Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Por cierto... —miró a Alexis, quien estaba a punto de levantarse cuando la habló—. ¿Conseguiste alguna mejoría? ¿Hablar con la detective de lo que sientes o, al menos, ser más expresiva en tus actos de afecto?

Alexis se ruborizó notablemente. Estaba claro que había recordado el abrazo y el beso que le dio a la detective sin pensar... y que luego fue correspondido, al menos una parte, la del abrazo.

—¡Oh! Sí que hubo un acercamiento —dijo su abuela—. Fue inconsciente, pero Alexis la abrazó y besó su mejilla.

—¿Y que hizo Kate? —preguntó hacia Alexis.

—Me correspondió... estábamos sentadas así que... me rodeó por el hombro con su brazo y con el rato yo acoplé mi cabeza al suyo. Se sentía bien.

—Kate no se alejó, Alexis —le informó cómo si ella no se hubiera dado cuenta. Y la joven abrió la boca, sorprendida, para luego bajar la cabeza en un asentimiento mudo—. Deberías seguir con esos abrazos y gestos afectuosos. Poco a poco ya irás perdiendo el miedo y podrás hablar sobre eso que tanto terror te da confesar —le sonrió.

Alexis asintió, levantándose para irse, pero cuando estaba poniéndose el abrigo, Tom la detuvo.

—Se me ha ocurrido una cosa... —ambas lo miraron, expectantes—. Alexis, como deberes tendrás que ser tu quien pida a Kate que os acompañe.

—¿Qué? —replicó ella, tartamudeando.


	19. Chapter 19

_Aquí dejo otro capítulo, como prometí... y ahora voy a seguir enyesando. Un saludo y gracias por los comentarios._

Capítulo 19

Al día siguiente, y tal como prometió Rick, él se preparaba en su habitación para ir de compras navideñas. Martha hizo lo mismo en el piso superior mientras Alexis los esperaba en la cocina, mirando como Kate intentaba servirse un poco de zumo con éxito.

—Kate... —interrumpió el silencio Alexis.

La aludida dio un sorbo mientras la miraba.

—Dime. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, no... es tan solo... yo... —suspiró—. Me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros, a hacer las compras.

Kate tuvo que dejar el vaso en el mármol y sujetar su muleta con fuerza.

—¿Me... me estás pidiendo qué...?

—Que nos acompañes en esta tradición familiar, sí.

Kate la miró con ternura, agradeciendo el ofrecimiento.

—Alexis, lo agradezco, de verdad. Pero hace tiempo que no celebro las navidades... y tampoco he ido de compras navideñas desde que mi madre murió. Sería una mala compañía.

Alexis se acercó a ella, rodeando la mesa para quedar a unos pasos de la detective.

—Lo entiendo —susurró—. Pero... a mi me gustaría que vinieses —confesó, ruborizándose un poco—. Aunque te entiendo y agradezco todo lo que haces por nosotros—. acercó su mano a la suya, acariciándola.

Kate abrió la boca tartamudeando algo inentendible.

En ese momento, Rick y Martha entraron en escena, pidiendo a Alexis que se diera prisa. La pelirroja le dedicó una ultima sonrisa sincera y se alejó. Castle se despidió de Kate con un beso en la boca y Martha la abrazó después. Luego se fueron de allí.

xxx

—Papá, ¿qué te parece este?

Rick miró el árbol que le señalaba su hija y negó con la cabeza, sin decir nada. Estaba más atento a los cristales y la gente que hablaba a su alrededor.

Martha se acercó a su nieta y la cogió por el brazo, simulando querer enseñarle algo emocionada.

—¿Hablaste con Kate? —le preguntó en un susurró, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Sí, y no vendrá. Lo de ir de compras no es lo único que dejó de hacer desde que su madre murió... tampoco celebró la navidad.

La actriz dejó la sonrisa olvidada y suspiró.

—Bueno, demasiado está haciendo por noso...

Un chillido agudo las interrumpió, era Castle.

—¡Kate! —gritó emocionado, mirando hacia la espalda de las pelirrojas.

Ellas se voltearon al tiempo que Castle corría hacia la detective, abrazándola.

—¡Has venido, has venido! —repitió él con los ojillos inundados de emoción. Kate le sonrió, sintiéndose alzada por sus brazos.

—¡Castle! —rió la detective, tocando el suelo con su pie bueno y su muleta cuando Castle se lo permitió.

El escritor empezó a decir cosas de carrerilla, olvidándose por completo de los múltiples cristales y la gente que los miraba. Para él solo estaba Kate y su familia.

Rick puso su mano en la espalda de la detective y la guió hacia las pelirrojas.

—¡Kate, querida! Me alegro de que estés aquí, así controlarás los malos gustos de mi hijo. —replicó con su habitual teatralidad Martha, caminando hacia adelante.

—Madre, ¡qué estoy aquí! —se quejó él, siguiéndola para que parara de objetar en su contra.

Mientras empezaron una especie de discusión amistosa, Kate se acercó a Alexis, agarrando su mano como ella había hecho en la cocina, solo que esta vez la pelirroja entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Ambas sonrieron con un claro "gracias" grabado en sus ojos.

—¡Madre! —escucharon a lo lejos creando una carcajada conjunta.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Kate sin soltar su mano. Alexis asintió feliz.

xxx

El árbol lucía con sus adornos y luces en el centro del salón, salón que habían decorado casi en su totalidad. Un tren de juguete, unas estatuas navideñas, guirnaldas, una bola de cristal en el centro de mesa, y otras cosas que Kate consideró... en realidad no sabía cómo considerarlo. Cuando vio a Castle salir del centro comercial cargado de bolsas pensó que con eso tendrían de sobras, pero al parecer él no pensó lo mismo cuando sacó del desván cinco cajas llenas de adornos.

Kate tan solo aceptó aquella decoración a lo grande. Y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado a lado en todo el proceso. Se notaba que era una tradición, Alexis y Rick cantaban mientras decoraban. Martha iba de arriba a bajo, poniendo alguna que otra cosa "bien puesta" antes de subir a su habitación para ordenar no se qué... luego repetía la acción una y otra vez, esporádicamente. Como si esquivara el tener que pasarse cinco horas poniendo muñequitos en el árbol. Pero aquello parecía normal, incluso aceptado por los otros dos Castle, que se reían de sus excusas para salir de allí.

Llegó un momento, no supo exactamente cuando, ni como, en que Kate, que se había limitado a estar callada y pasar los adornos a los Castle, empezó a cantar. Fue un titubeo tenue que continuó dejando su voz en su estado puro, suave, ligera y... dulce.

Alexis y Castle dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para observarla. Incluso Martha bajó las escaleras buscando la voz que cantaba.

Ajena a todo, Kate terminó la canción sacando de la caja un muñeco vestido de papa noel listo para colgar.

—Ven, cuélgalo aquí —le sonrió Alexis, señalando el árbol

Kate sonrió, utilizando su muleta para acercarse con lentitud, cuando llegó, se puso al lado de Alexis y mantuvo la figura en el aire, pensando donde colocarla. Al final se decantó por un sitió donde quedaba bien.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó algo dudosa. Llevaba tiempo mirando y pasando cosas, pero era el primer adorno que colocaba.

—Perfecto —sonrió Alexis, elevando una caja para que Kate cogiera más.

Y así, en un proceso de equipo, Kate y Alexis fueron decorando hasta que, sin darse cuenta, ambas cantaron al unisono, ante un feliz Castle, que no tardó en seguirlas.

xxx

Cinco horas decorando y ahora estaban cansados. Kate estaba sentada en el sofá, rodeada por Alexis y Castle. El último abrazado a ella como una lapa, Alexis estaba un poco más alejada, pero con signos de cansancio significativo.

—Mañana viene mi padre —dijo Kate, con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza encima de la de Castle, que mantenía la suya en el hombro de la detective.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a recogerlo? —habló Alexis.

Kate la miró sonriéndole.

—Eso estaría bien. Iría yo pero...

—Pues iré con mi abuela si quiere.

—No vayas sola —le advirtió en un instinto protector que sorprendió a Alexis. Castle roncó en el hombro de la detective—. ¡Lo que faltaba! —se quejó Kate soltando una carcajada silenciosa que la pelirroja imitó.

—Está cansado —susurró Alexis, acercándose a Kate para abrazarla por su lado.

La detective arqueó sus labios hacia arriba. —Sí, y tu también... —siseó, rodeándola con su brazo izquierdo, acercándola a su hombro libre, y Alexis posó allí su cabeza.

—Un poco —cerró los ojos la joven—. Entonces... le preguntaré a la abuela si quiere acompañarme mañana.

Kate le acarició la cabeza en círculos suaves. Otra cosa que no pensó.

—Vale... si no puede avisame. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

—Mhm... —ronroneó la pelirroja.

—Falta una hora aún para que esté la cena —siseó Kate sin dejar de acariciarla—. Puedes descansar un poco. Yo te despertaré cuando esté todo listo —dijo mirando hacia la cocina, donde Martha intentaba hacer algo sin quemar nada esta vez.

Alexis ronroneó un agradecimiento y se abrazó más a Kate, quien besó su cabeza y luego la de Rick. ¿Quién podría separarse de ellos?

xxx

—¡Papá! —exclamó la detective, utilizando su muleta más deprisa de lo habitual para alcanzar a su padre, quien la abrazó.

—Cariño... —besó su mejilla—. ¿Cómo estás? —se separó un poco para verla. Ya no tenía la cara tan mal. Los moratones habían desaparecido y solo quedaba algún que otro rasguño y una pequeña herida en la mandíbula que seguro dejaría cicatriz. Jim pasó sus dedos por aquella herida, visiblemente preocupado.

—Bien papá, estoy bien. Me han cuidado perfectamente —le sonrió.

Jim se separó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Alexis y Martha estaban detrás de él, quitándose los abrigos y las bufandas. Kate miró a su padre y sonrió al ver una pequeña maleta en el suelo, bastante grande para solo pasar un "par de días" como él había insistido por teléfono, para no molestar a los Castle se quedaría tan solo dos o tres días. O eso le había dicho.

Al ver el gesto confuso de su hija, Jim cogió la maleta del asa y la elevó levemente.

—Rick me dijo que podía quedarme todo lo que quisiera y... en verdad me gustaría celebrar año nuevo contigo también así que... ¿Te molesta?

Ante toda respuesta, Kate abrazó a su padre con el brazo bueno.

—Me alegró papá —le sonrió sincera.

Jim tenía una sonrisa como la de su hija. —Bien...

—Señor Beckett, ¿le subo las maletas? He preparado su habitación —habló Castle de quien no había reparado en su presencia hasta ahora. El hombre asintió, agradecido de poder soltar aquella losa por fin y Rick subió hacia arriba—. ¿Me acompaña y le muestro la habitación?

—Sí, gracias.

Castle sonrió continuando su marcha, cuando Kate se dio cuenta, los dos ya habían desaparecido de su vista.

—¿Cómo estás querida? —preguntó Martha quitándose los guantes. Alexis temblaba ligeramente.

—Bien... —Kate observó a la mujer con una sonrisa, para luego darse cuenta del temblor de la joven—. Alexis —la llamó cuando esta colgaba su abrigo en el perchero—. He hecho un poco de chocolate caliente, ¿quieres?

La joven se tocó la nariz roja. —No estaría mal... —le sonrió.

La detective le devolvió la sonrisa antes de caminar hacia la cocina.

—Si quieres sentarte en el sofá —sugirió Kate—, yo tardo dos minutos en servirte el chocolate.

Alexis obedeció, sentándose en el sofá. —Gracias.

—Martha, ¿quieres? Hay de sobra y debéis de tener frío.

La actriz asintió, acercándose a la barra para ayudarla.

—Gracias querida, no tenías por qué hacer nada. Todavía estás convaleciente con la pierna como para estar de pié cocinando.

Kate sirvió chocolate en cinco tazas.

—Solo fue unos minutos, además, pensé que tendríais frío de esperar en la calle. —dijo Kate, terminando con las tazas para coger la de Alexis y entregársela a la chica.

—Gracias Kate —la pelirroja cogió la taza con las dos manos, oliendo el chocolate. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

De repente, sintió un calor en la espalda, y luego por todo el cuerpo, alzó la vista y vio a Kate colocándole una manta alrededor.

—¿Hizo mucho frío? —su tono parecía preocupado y Alexis se quedó embobada por la situación.

—¿Eh? Sí, un poco. Pero se me pasará... —eso decían sus palabras, su cuerpo la contradecía. El chocolate seguía temblado en sus manos, aun sintiendo el calor de la taza.

Kate se olvidó de su propia taza, que reposaba en la mesa de la cocina junto a una atenta Martha, y se sentó junto a Alexis, rodeándola con su brazo derecho, frotando el hombro de la chica.

Alexis aceptó el gesto levantando un poco la manta, invitándola. Kate no lo dudó y se metió entre el calor de aquella tela gruesa, rodeando a la joven con sus brazos. La pelirroja suspiró con alivio. El cuerpo de Kate daba calor y sus caricias ayudaban. Posó su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer y fue bebiendo de vez en cuando un poco de chocolate.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Kate al ver que sus temblores se tranquilizaban.

La joven suspiró.

—Sí, gracias.

Kate le sonrió aliviada. Luego sintió una presencia a su derecha, Martha le extendía una taza de chocolate, cogiendo la suya propia con la otra mano.

—Toma querida.

—Gracias Martha —cogió la taza—. ¿Quieres? —le ofreció un poco de manta.

El corazón de Martha dio un salto, conmovida por el ofrecimiento de la detective. Meredith siempre la había tratado con cierto desprecio que Castle nunca acertó a ver y Gina... Gina simplemente la ignoraba y le reía los chistes por reír, pero Kate era diferente. Ella se preocupaba por su persona, no por las apariencias.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Gracias querida, pero tengo que hacer unas llamadas a unas amigas. Habíamos quedado para noche buena hace dos meses... —tanto Alexis como Kate esbozaron una enorme O en sus bocas—. Ya, ya... un plan con demasiada antelación, pero se necesitaba alquilar y reservar yo que se qué —explicó—. Tengo que llamar para decir que no iré.

Ahora Alexis tenía la mandíbula casi desencajada. ¿Su abuela renunciando a una fiesta? El mundo había cambiado de órbita y no se había dado cuenta.

—Martha, no tienes por qué...

—Oh no querida. Prefiero de corazón estar con vosotros —le sonrió—. Bueno, voy a subir a mi habitación y de paso les digo a estos hombres que tienen chocolate caliente en la cocina.

Kate asintió viéndola marchar.

—Eso me recuerda que tengo que llamar a Lanie.

—¿A Lanie? —preguntó Alexis interesada.

La detective miró hacia la escalera antes de cuchichear.

—¿Puedo contarte un secreto?


	20. Chapter 20

_Estoy aquí con dos vendas nuevas, moratones demasiado visibles, heridas y un esguince. Mi hermano dice que es irónico; soy pintora y parezco un cuadro. Aix, lo que hay que aguantar. Bueno, al menos he sacado un ratillo para corregir el capítulo y subirlo. ¿Eso es bueno, no?_

_No se si se nota, pero todas mis historias son muy pastelosas y familiares... por si no se notaba. Un saludo y gracias por los comentarios. De verdad, hacen que siga subiendo... cuando puedo pero sigo jajaja. Ale, me voy con la cojera a otra parte._

**Capítulo 20**

Tom escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta, rápidos y fuertes, de esos que pedían permiso para poder entrar. Miró el reloj y se incorporó un poco en su silla.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a dos pelirrojas eufóricas. Tom tuvo que quitarse las gafas para poder asegurarse de que su visión era real. La última vez que las vio, antes de navidad, ellas estaban algo preocupadas por como saldrían los días de fiestas navideñas en el loft del escritor. Supuso que tendrían miedo de como se lo tomaría el padre de la detective, aunque, por lo que le habían contado sobre él, Jim Beckett no era un problema para la relación que estaban construyendo Kate y Castle, más bien todo lo contrario... Quizás se habían dado cuenta de eso, pero, aun así, estaban demasiado contentas.

—¿Qué tal el inicio de las navidades?

Ellas se sentaron a la vez, explicando cada una su versión de los hechos, pisando sus propias palabras sin inmutarse. El psicólogo carraspeó, parándolas.

—Una a una por favor... —imploró. Ambas abrieron la boca a la vez y Tom volvió a interrumpirlas—. Mejor hago yo las preguntas —asintieron —Vale, empecemos por puntos... ¿Jim Beckett está a gusto en el loft? ¿Se quedará hasta año nuevo?

—¡Está muy bien! Cocina muy a menudo y habla mucho con nosotras —explicó Alexis con la emoción evidente en su voz—. Incluso a quedado con la abuela para un intercambio de "aficiones" —miró a su abuela con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Intercambio de aficiones? —preguntó Tom con evidente sorpresa.

Martha movió la mano restando importancia. —Tuvimos una charla bastante interesante sobre nuestras aficiones y gustos...

—¿Y comparten algo, alguna afición?

—Qué va... ni una. —se rió animadamente, su nieta soltó una carcajada—. Pero él insistía en la paciencia del béisbol, la sencillez del café sin nada, la tranquilidad de la música clásica...

—Parecen polos opuestos —resolvió Tom.

—Sí, por eso mismo hemos quedado en hacer una especie de "intercambio de aficiones". Durante un día, yo le mostraré las mías, y al día siguiente al revés.

—Parece una buena idea... —pensó Tom.

Alexis rió.

—Papá está preocupado por si acaba asustándole.

—Tonterías. Solo quiero saber más del padre de la mujer que está con mi hijo —explicó Martha como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—. Además, entre todas esas discrepancias... tenemos algo en común —ambos la miraron, incitándola a continuar—. Los dos vivimos preocupados por nuestros hijos. Hacerse a la idea de que, por trabajar en lo que trabajan, aunque mi hijo no sea policía hay un riesgo constante de que... —su rosto se ensombreció—. Puede pasarles algo en cualquier momento. Pero se tienen entre si, Richard se siente más seguro con Kate y ella... —ahora sí que sonrió—. Ella le dijo lo mismo a su padre.

El psicólogo tomo nota de algunas palabras y siguió preguntando.

—Entonces, el tema de Jim Beckett va bien... —miró a Alexis—. ¿Y usted señorita? ¿Avanzó algo con la detective Beckett?

Alexis sonrió de lado a lado, sonrojándose levemente. —Creo que sí... ahora puedo abrazarla y ella me corresponde.

Él hombre asintió.

—Eso es bueno...

—¿Crees? —intervino Martha tan teatral como siempre, elevando sus manos al cielo para luego bajarlas—. ¿Solo lo crees querida? —Alexis se sonrojó más—. Yo lo aseguro. Solo hay que verlas para notar que han avanzado. Kate se preocupa por ella y viceversa, se abrazan en el sofá, hablan más a menudo... ¡Incluso se cuentan secretos!

—¿Secretos?

—Sí, se ve que Kate se las arregló para comprarnos regalos de navidad —explicó Martha, realmente orgullosa del gesto de la morena—. Y la única que lo sabía era...

En vez de terminar la frase señaló a su nieta.

—Solo fue un pequeño complot... —empezó Alexis totalmente colorada—. Llegamos a casa, después de recoger a Jim. Me senté en el sofá y Kate me contó que había comprado cosas pero las tenía Lanie. Así que yo la ayudé a esconder los regalos cuando nos visitó su amiga... pero no pasó nada más.

—Estábamos muertas de frío y Kate nos preparó chocolate caliente, arropó a mi nieta con una manta y la abrazó hasta que recuperó el calor —soltó Martha de golpe—. ¿Te olvidaste de ese pequeño detalle, querida?

Tom abrió la boca en una enorme "o" mientras Alexis le reprochaba a su abuela la interrupción.

—También te ofreció un lado de manta para abrazarte —la incriminó la muchacha—. Y querías sentarte, ¿verdad? —sonrió en modo de venganza—. ¿Te habías olvidado de eso?

—¿Eso es cierto? —intervino el psicólogo, intentando llevar el ritmo de la conversación.

—Tenía que llamar a mis amigas, por eso no me senté —aclaró a su nieta, quien no supo si se estaba sincerando o practicando sus dotes de actriz—. Y sí, es cierto... me conmovió. Para otros puede parecer un simple gesto, pero para mí...

—¿Para usted...? —la incitó a continuar Tom.

—Ninguna de mis "nueras" anteriores se preocupó por mi, ni una sola vez. Pero Kate... ella parece sincera.

Tom asintió y decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Y por qué están tan contentas? ¿Por los regalos?

Acertó al instante y lo supo por el rosto sonriente de las pelirrojas. Ambas le contaron sus regalos y los que más ilusión les había hecho fueron los de Kate. Martha se sorprendió de que se las hubiera apañado para regalarles algo y le encantó la pequeña caja de joyería que le regaló. Alexis estaba radiante por el regalo de Kate y se lo mostró al psicólogo. Era una pequeña pulsera de esas que llevan muchos complementos. Tenía un reloj pequeño, una mini llave, un cuadro de su artista favorito, un par de gruyas japonesas y un porta fotos del mismo tamaño sin foto aun. Además de otras cosas.

Alexis explicó el significado de todas ellas y Tom sonreió contento.

—¿Sabes lo que significa ese regalo? —preguntó el hombre.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Kate te conoce y se preocupa por ti.

Alexis asintió sonrojada.

—Así que no estaría mal que hablaras de "cierto tema con ella" —prosiguió el psicólogo. Ahora la cara de Alexis era de puro terror—. Tienes que decírselo.

La joven bajó la cabeza, moviéndola negativamente.

—No querrá... es decir, es demasiado... ¿drástico? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Oye Kate, me gustaría que fueras mi madrastra?

—¿No sabes como decírselo? —acertó Tom. Alexis asintió mirando hacia el suelo y su abuela sonrió comprensiva—. Puedes probar por empezar diciéndole que le aprecias; que, aun que llevéis poco tiempo conociéndoos, para ti es un ejemplo femenino que marca mucho en tu persona; que la necesitas, y, si ella quiere, te gustaría que formara parte de tu familia, no solo como "posible novia de tu padre", sino como segunda madre.

Alexis lo miró repitiendo sus palabras mentalmente.

—Sí... eso es lo que quiero decir.

Tom le sonrió.

—Pues eso serán tus deberes, decirle lo que sientes a Kate —después de decir esas palabras, se acercó un poco más hacia la mesa y adoptó un tono serio—. Y ahora me gustaría comentarles una cosa sobre el comportamiento del señor Castle...

xxx

Tres semanas después, Jim se había ido a su casa, volviendo a la rutina después de las navidades. Kate, por su lado, se había recuperado casi completamente y desde hacía una semana trabajaba en la doce de nuevo. Aun iba a rehabilitación por su pierna, que flojeaba de vez en cuando y seguía tomando medicamentos para el dolor y la inflamación, pero podía trabajar en la oficina.

Alexis y Martha, tras la conversación con el psicólogo, habían estado preocupadas desde que Tom les dijo que Rick cambiaría de nuevo cuando Kate empezara a trabajar. Y así fue, volvió a caer en una depresión en espiral.

Al principio solo fue cuando Kate no estaba. Se comportaba raro, no hablaba apenas y se encerraba en su habitación ante la mínima oportunidad. Aunque cuando volvía Kate se abrazaba a ella y se pegaba como una lapa. Pero, al tercer día las cosas empeoraron. Se negaba a salir de nuevo, apenas comía incluso con la presencia de Kate, empezó a alejarse de todas, se negaba a bañarse y se pasaba el día en la cama.

Al séptimo día de este cambio, Martha y Alexis fueron a ver al psicólogo mientras Kate se quedaba con el escritor. Asustadas, ellas le explicaron lo que pasaba y le pidieron una posible solución. Pero la respuesta de Tom no se la esperaban.

—Tiene que hacer el amor con Kate —Alexis y Martha se miraron entre si, preocupadas—. Vuelve a sentirse culpable con sigo mismo, a tener asco a su persona y, por consiguiente, empezarán sus miedos de nuevo y sus pesadillas volverán a surgir, incrementándose —suspiró largamente y continuó—. Si sigue así volverá a auto lesionarse y cuando lo haga, será solo cuestión de tiempo que intente...

—¡Dios, no! —exclamó Alexis tapándose la cara.

—¿Y si Kate hace el amor con mi hijo, mejorará? —preguntó Martha, intentando buscar un tono de voz estable.

—No lo se seguro, pero los pacientes que tienen este tipo de trauma suelen mejorar cuando vuelven a tener relaciones sexuales.

—¿Y si no quiere? —preguntó la joven, con miedo en los ojos. Con todo esto de la depresión de su padre no había hablado con Kate sobre lo de ser "su segunda madre" y no sabía si querría continuar con esto de ayudar a su padre. El conserje le había dicho que la escuchó decir que quería a su padre, pero ella no podía constatar que eso fuera cierto, podía ser una confusión del hombre.

—Si no quiere no creo que el señor Castle... bueno, tendríamos que contemplar la idea de internarlo en un centro psicológico y ayudarlo allí —Alexis empezó a llorar sin darse cuenta, Martha simplemente se olvidó de respirar—. Pero no pueden obligar a la detective. Esto tiene que salir de ella y... le será difícil, mucho. No sabemos como puede reaccionar el señor Castle.

Alexis y Martha bajaron la cabeza, ahora ambas lloraban.

—Tendrán que decirle lo que ocurre. Planteárselo de una forma suave, sin obligarla y, sea cual sea su respuesta, no la obliguen a hacer nada.


	21. Chapter 21

_¿Si me disculpo me perdonaréis? Probablemente no. Me es completamente imposible actualizar semanalmente, ya lo habréis notado. Cada vez tengo menos tiempo pero creo que esa no es la única razón por la que me "resisto" a llevar este fic al día. Que no termine de gustarme es otra de las causas. Ya tenía esta historia desde hace tiempo y al leerla de nuevo para corregirla me dan ganas de cambiar todo, pero como no tengo tiempo ni para aburrirme me resisto. Creo que digo todo esto en forma de excusa por si no gusta el rumbo de la historia, cosa probable. No se que me pasó en su momento para escribir este capítulo... Perdón._

_Gracias por los comentarios, los leo cuando puedo (o cuando el correo del móvil me pega el susto de mi vida avisándome de mensajes nuevos). Un saludo._

**Capítulo 21**

Cuando volvieron a casa Kate las esperaba sentada en el sofá, sin hacer nada en concreto, tan solo mirando el techo. Nada más verlas les preguntó:

—¿Qué os ha dicho?

Y ambas pelirrojas se miraron antes de sentarse a su lado.

xxx

Kate miraba el suelo abatida, sintiéndose observada, porque las pelirrojas no le quitaban ojo con miradas suplicantes.

—¿Es lo único que se puede hacer, no? —preguntó Kate sin mirarlas.

—Ingresarlo sería otra opción... —siseó Martha sin querer sonar desesperada, pero fracasó estrepitosamente.

—Yo... —empezó Kate y las pelirrojas contuvieron la respiración sin querer—. No puedo. —dijo al fin, sin mirarlas.

Martha bajó la mirada sollozando y Alexis rompió a llorar sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Qué? —dijo la pelirroja— ¿No puedes...? ¿Pero tú no...? —en un momento de lucidez, recordó las palabras del psicólogo y cerró la boca, mordiéndose el labio—. Entiendo —finalizó sin mirarla, llorando.

Kate escuchó los sollozos de ambas y levantó la mirada. Su corazón se encogió al verlas y tuvo que recuperar algo de aire antes de hablar.

—Si hubiera sido antes del accidente, pero ahora...

Alexis la miró sin entender.

—Él... Él no puede usar... —ahora Martha también la miraba y aquello empeoró la vergüenza de Kate, que enrojeció hacia un rojo intenso—. No puede usar condón —ambas pelirrojas abrieron la boca sorprendidas—. Me contó que... Cuando abusaron de él se despertó con... —le costaba hablar, se supone que tenía que guardar el secreto, y tampoco creía conveniente desvelarlo—. No puedo decirlo, pero no puede usar condones.

Martha la escuchó en silencio, sin entender aún su negación.

—Pero... ¿y cual es el problema? Quiero decir, están las píldoras anticonceptivas.

Alexis asintió ante lo obvio; Kate suspiró.

—Estoy tomando medicamentos contra el dolor para la pierna, junto con las rehabilitaciones. Esos medicamentos no son compatibles con las píldoras anticonceptivas, ni con las del día después —las miró, esperando que entendieran—. Puedo quedarme embarazada.

Ahora sí, Alexis se olvidó de respirar y su abuela igual. Al cabo del rato, cuando Kate ya empezaba a creer que se habían mentalizado, Alexis habló.

—¿Y no quieres tener un niño?

Vale, ahora era Kate la que la miraba atónita.

—¿Qué?

—Si te gustaría tener hijos con mi padre —volvió a insistir la pelirroja. Kate no podía soltar palabra.

—Lo que quiere decir mi nieta —intervino Martha—, es que si en algún momento te has planteado tener una familia con mi hijo, lo intentes ahora. Se que es precipitado, y que quizás no sea el momento indicado pero... Créeme, nosotras estaríamos encantadas —Alexis asintió—. Solo tendrías que decírselo a Rick.

Kate pestañeó antes de hablar.

—¡Dios! Esto es surrealista... ¿cómo voy a preguntarle si quiere tener hijos si ni siquiera puede escuchar la palabra "hacer el amor" sin ponerse a temblar? Y no puedo hacer nada sin decírselo porque sería como engañarlo —se llevó las manos a la cabeza, luego se levantó del sofá como un resorte—. ¡Y estamos hablando de niños! ¡Dios! —alzó las manos hacia el cielo, bajándolas mientras se giraba para darles la espalda—. Voy a ver a Castle lo dejé durmiendo después de que se tomara los tranquilizantes... —cambió de tema, cojeando hacia la habitación de Castle.

Alexis se mordió el labio, conteniendo un nuevo torrente de lágrimas.

—Entonces... —empezó la joven, pero terminó por romper a llorar. Martha le tocó el hombro a su nieta, llorando también, pero silenciosamente.

xxx

Al día siguiente, Kate dejó a Castle tumbado en la cama mientras ella iba a por el desayuno. Cuando llegó a la cocina, Martha y Alexis ya estaban allí. Ambas se hicieron a un lado para que Kate pasara y cogiera lo que tuviera que coger. Ni siquiera la saludaron.

Alexis miraba su plato de cereales como si fuera lo más extraordinario del mundo y Martha leía el periódico que normalmente le entregaba a Kate. No hacía falta ser detective para saber que estaban cabreadas. Kate suspiró y, tras un "buenos días" que no fue contestado, cogió un par de tostadas en un plato, un vaso de zumo para Castle y se fue.

Se le había quitado las ganas de comer.

—¿Y la ignoran? —preguntó Tom totalmente perplejo.

Kate asintió.

—Desde hace una semana.

—¿Y por qué, si se puede saber?

La detective rebufó.

—Por decirles que no podía —se sonrojó ligeramente—, hacer el amor con Castle.

—¿Lo considera sexo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Es algo más...

Tom posó sus brazos sobre la mesa, contemplándola con atención.

—¿Entonces?

—El no puede usar condones. Tiene extraña fobia a... ya se lo conté y usted mismo me dijo que no utilizara condones ni mencionara la palabra si quería... ya sabe —titubeó ella. Por mucha experiencia que tuviera con psicólogos, hablar de ese tema le costaba.

—¿Y cual es el problema? Hay pastillas anticonceptivas y...

Kate revoloteó los ojos.

—Este es el problema —se señaló la rodilla.

—¿La pierna es un problema? —levantó la ceja el doctor.

—¡Sí! Estoy tomando pastillas para el dolor mientras vaya a recuperación, que durará unos cuatro meses —Tom fue a hablar y Kate lo cortó—. Y son incompatibles con las pastillas anticonceptivas.

Ahora sí, Tom desencajó la mandíbula.

—Se puede quedar embarazada... —musitó más para si mismo que para ella, pero Kate lo escuchó.

—¡Sí!

—Entiendo... Entonces, ¿qué va a hacer?

—Por eso he venido aquí —titubeó—. Martha dijo algo que me hizo pensar... Antes de que me dejara de hablar, claro está.

El psicólogo asintió sin apuntar nada en su libreta, hacía rato que la había dejado abandonada totalmente concentrado en lo que le decía la detective. —¿Y qué le dijo?

—Que entendía mi miedo por quedarme embarazada, pero —ella miró hacia abajo—, que si alguna vez había pensado en formar una familia con Rick, este podía ser un buen momento —se tomó un momento para mirar al psicólogo—. La pregunta es, ¿es un buen momento? Si fuera así, ¿cómo le digo a Castle que puedo quedarme embarazada? No, mejor aún, ¿cómo hago para que quiera intentarlo? Hace días que apenas me habla y ya no me abraza.

Tom sonrió.

—Estas preguntas son formuladas porque en realidad sí que se plantea formar una familia con el señor Castle, ¿no? —Kate asintió levemente, sonrojada—. Bueno, en ese caso, si los dos quieren es el momento adecuado. Puedes preguntárselo cuando él vuelva a tener gestos afectuosos contigo. Haz la pregunta en un lugar especial para los dos, intimo, pero si puede ser público, eso ayudará a que no se cierre. Y para recuperar su afecto y hacer que se olvide de nuevo de sus miedos tan solo tienes que hacer lo que ya hiciste antes. Mimos y más mimos.

Kate escuchó sus palabras en silencio y luego continuó sin hablar, pensativa. Al cabo de un rato, suspiró.

—Estoy asustada.

—Es normal.

—¿Y entonces, por qué no lo entienden? —preguntó Kate con dolor en su voz.

—¿Martha y Alexis? —acertó el psicólogo, pues la morena asintió. Tom reflexionó sobre los posibles "por qué" y dio con uno bastante probable—. Cuando Martha le preguntó si había considerado la idea de formar una familia con su hijo, ¿usted qué contestó?

Kate abrió la boca y la cerró de golpe.

—No le contesté... —siseó sin mirar a nada en concreto.

—Ahí está el problema —respondió Tom como si fuera obvio. Ella lo miró arqueando una ceja hacia arriba.

—¿Qué piensan que no quiero tener hijos?

—No... Creen que usted no quiere formar parte de su familia.

Kate desencajó la mandíbula, para luego llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

—Oh... no les contesté, me fui con una excusa y... Dios, metí la pata.

—En el momento no podías darte cuenta de eso.

La morena levantó la cabeza con una mirada de decisión que impresionó a Tom.

—Tengo que arreglarlo.

xxx

Kate entró al loft, dejó la chaqueta en el perchero y cojeó hacia el comedor. Allí vio a Rick sentado en el sofá, durmiendo con una cara de cansancio que reflejaba unas enormes ojeras y una prominente barba.

Con una última mirada al escritor, Kate desvió su vista hacia la cocina. Martha y Alexis cocinaban.

Se acercó cojeando hacia la mesa americana y se quedó allí, de pié, mirando como las pelirrojas cocinaban sin dirigirle una sola mirada. —Lo siento —pronunció a media voz, haciendo que ellas levantaran la mirada—. Lo siento —repitió con voz rota—, sí que pensé en formar una familia y vosotras formáis parte de ella —confesó, soltando un par de lágrimas esquivas.

Alexis dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se abalanzó a la detective, abrazándola con fuerza; Martha hizo exactamente lo mismo, uniéndose al abrazo colectivo.

Y los sollozos empezaron.

Kate las abrazó suspirando, llorando y escuchando los sollozos de las pelirrojas.

—Lo siento... —siseó Kate sobre el pelo de Alexis—. Me fui de mala manera sin aclarar nada... lo siento... sois importantes, lo sois —ellas sollozaron más fuerte.

Al cabo del rato, después de llorar de forma incontrolada durante minutos, Martha se separó ligeramente para mirarla a la cara; Alexis hizo lo mismo y las tres sonrieron entre lágrimas.

—Menudas tres lloronas —replicó Martha sacando la risa de las tres.

Kate pasó sus manos por las espaldas de ellas, acariciándolas. Ellas sonrieron. No dijeron nada más, no hacía falta. Cuando pasó un rato Kate se separó de ellas y éstas continuaron con la comida, hablando de lo poco que había hecho Castle mientras Kate estaba fuera.

—Se sentó en el sofá mirando hacia la puerta y de ahí no se ha movido —informó Martha en su momento.

Kate asintió y tras un "voy a despertarlo para ver si cena" caminó hacia el sofá.

Fue lentamente, cojeando, cuando llegó vio que Castle temblaba y volvió a cojear hacia la habitación. Regresó con una manta y se la extendió al escritor, luego se sentó a su lado, besando su mejilla.

—Rick... —siseó con dulzura, acariciando su rostro—. Rick —volvió a pronunciar, acercándose a él para abrazarlo por en cima de la manta—. Cariño, despierta... —besó su barbilla suavemente—. Despierta —ahora su mejilla—, despierta mi dormilón —volvió a besarle en el mismo lugar.

—Mmm... ¿Kate? —ronroneó él entre cortadamente, con los ojos aun cerrados.

—Sí cariño... —besó su cuello y dejó allí sus labios mientras hablaba—. Buenas tardes dormilón.

Rick sonrió al sentir sus caricias y los labios de ella volviendo a recorrer todo su rostro con delicadeza.

—Buenas tardes... —alargó la última palabra hasta que los labios de ella se toparon con los suyos.

Kate lo besó con suavidad, acariciando su barba con ternura.

—Me encanta despertar a tu lado —siseó Castle recibiendo otro beso.

—Y a mí —sonrió en el beso Kate—. No sabes la suerte que tengo...

Castle la agarró con suavidad de las muñecas y, sin romper el beso, la hizo sentarse sobre su regazo. Luego aprovechó para abrazarla sin dejar de besarla.

—Me han dicho que no has hecho nada en todo el día —se separó Kate de su rostro, besando ahora su cuello, hilando un camino de besos lentos y sonoros.

Rick cerró los ojos.

—Yo...

—Rick —se acercó a su oreja y la besó con ternura—. No puedes volver a retroceder, no lo soportaría —siseó, dejando que su voz revelara lo afectada que estaba.

—Pero... Tengo miedo.

Kate se separó levemente para posar su frente sobre la suya.

—Lo sé.

—No me dejes caer Kate —sollozó Rick, rompiendo a llorar.

—Oh, Rick... —lo abrazó, guiando la cabeza de él hacia su hombro—. Nunca te dejaré caer, estoy aquí... No puedo estar en otro lado.

Desde la cocina, un par de pelirrojas observaban la escena con un gesto evidente de alivio. Eligiese lo que eligiese Kate, sabían que ella no dejaría de luchar para que él estuviera bien.


	22. Aviso

Sé que más de uno/a esperáis que esto sea una actualización, pero no es así. Voy a hacer esto corto y rápido. **No voy a continuar esta historia**. **Lo siento**.

Mi principal motivo (a parte del poco tiempo), es que estoy desencantada con Estaba Raro. Me explico:

**Lo terminé**. Sí, teminé el fic. **Pero se borró** con un apagón de luz. Luego volví a escribir otro final, me gustaba más, era decente. El pendrive donde lo guardaba se jodió. Repetí el mismo final, esta vez en el ordenador de mi tienda... la tienda se inundó por una avería comunitaria y se mojó la torre del pc (también perdí todo el material de las estanterías inferiores). Con el gafe incorporado, hace unos meses escribí un par de páginas más, pero al abrir el oppen office al día siguiente no me reconocía el archivo. Me sale una pantalla informando de que el archivo está defectuoso e intenta recuperarlo, pero siempre me abre una hoja vacía.

Lo único que me queda de esa historia es un capítulo, solo uno (quizás dos contando con un prólogo). Los demás están todos escritos hasta el 24. Aunque el 22, 23 y 24 quería cambiarlos por temas de coherencia. Pero como he dicho_** estoy desencantada con la historia, me llega a agobiar el simple hecho de volver a reescribir el final y por eso no he subido más capítulos**_.

Lo siento, de verdad. Si quereis leer, o que suba los dos capítulos que no retoqué, lo intentaré. No prometo nada porque no tengo demasiado tiempo libre que digamos. Aunque no sé que es peor, leer dos capítulos sin mucho sentido o quedarse así...

Por favor no pidáis que reescriba el final, porque no lo haré.

Un saludo y gracias por leerme.


	23. Chapter 22

_Bueno, no escribiré un final, de eso estoy segura, pero aquí tenéis uno de los capítulos que ya tenía escritos. No me parece justo tenerlos escondidos. Iba a corregir cosas y eliminar escenas (en especial las tres primeras), pero no merece la pena. Un saludo!_

**Capítulo 22**

Era sábado, los niños jugaban en la nieve por el parque, algunos valientes hacían footing al ritmo de sus mp4, pero la mayoría de gente "normal" se conformaba con dar un paseo por la capa blanca que rodeaba el parque de central park.

Rick caminaba con toda su atención en Kate, rodeándola por la cintura mientras ella tenía una mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de él. Era una posición que él agradecía, pues mantenía contacto con el cuerpo de ella y aquello lo relajaba. Y más si lo besaba de vez en cuando, compartiendo sonrisas mutuas y cuchicheos típicos de un par de quinceañeros.

—¿Quieres ir a ver un película? —dijo Kate y una enorme cantidad de vaho surgió de su boca.

—¿No te duele la pierna? —cuestionó él. Llevaban un par de horas andando y podía notar el cojeo de la detective.

Kate se inclinó hacia él besando su mejilla sonrojada y recién afeitada. Sonrió ante la suavidad y se acercó más hacia él, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Un poco —se sinceró—. Pero mientras no pierda el equilibrio y me caiga al suelo no hay problema.

—No dejaré que te caigas.

Ella sonrió besando su hombro.

—Lo sé —Rick esbozó otra sonrisa—. ¿Entonces...? —se separó un poco para mirarlo a la cara, él buscó lo mismo y se miraron a los ojos, sin dejar de caminar a un ritmo pausado —¿Te apetece sesión de cine?

—¿Qué tipo de cine? ¿Acción, ciencia ficción, terror...?

—Yo había pensado en algo tipo comedia... —dejó caer Kate. Rick paró el paso, mirándola con ojillos de cachorrito. —_La proposición_, quizás...

—¿Comedia romántica? —gimió él.

Kate contuvo las ganas de reírse.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenéis las mujeres con las comedias románticas?

Sin poder contenerse, ella rió poniéndose frente a él, rodeándolo por la cintura.

—Bueno, si quieres... —alargó su mano para colocar su bufanda bien, abrigándolo—. Podemos ver una de acción y tiroteos.

Castle parecía haber visto a Santa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con una voz tan aguda que por poco hace reír a la detective.

—Aham... —la sonrisa de Rick se ensanchó—. Pero... —ahora se disipó.

—No me gustan los peros...

—Eso significa que cuando salga del cine no tendré "_la emoción pos peli romanticona_"... —hizo círculos sobre la chaqueta del escritor, jugueteando— Y no sabes lo que me "afecta" —lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas.

Rick tragó saliva, hipnotizado.

—Pero bueno... —se separó de él, caminando hacia adelante—. Si no quieres mimitos en grandes dosis, no pasa nada. Vamos a ver alguna de policías y disparos.

Castle soltó una bocanada de vaho repentina. Luego corrió hacia ella.

—¡Peli romanticona, peli romanticona!

Kate sonrió al sentir los brazos de él rodeándola por detrás, deteniéndola.

—¿Estás seguro? —elevó la cabeza hacia atrás, viendo como él asentía vertiginosamente.

—Eliges tú, película romántica.

xxx

La espuma cubría la superficie del agua, como siempre que se bañaban juntos. Castle mantenía la espalda en la esquina de la bañera, rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de su detective, que descansaba de espaldas a él, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del escritor. Rick acariciaba la piel de ella por las zonas "permitidas", respetando el bañador que solían usar cuando se bañaban juntos.

—¿En qué piensas? —ronroneó él con su mentón en la cabeza de ella.

Kate sonrió.

—En nada... —siseó atrapando la mano derecha de él con una caricia suave, para luego elevarla hacia su campo de visión, entrelazando los dedos juntos—. Solo, recordaba la película.

Él soltó una pequeña carcajada, ella sonrió más aún. Escuchar reír a su escritor era como música para sus oídos y más con todo lo que había sufrido en los últimos meses.

—Me gustó la película —prosiguió ella, acercando la mano de él hacia sus labios que no tardaron en besar los nudillos del escritor. Castle le acarició el pelo mojado con suavidad. Ella cerró los ojos dejando la mano de él en el hueco entre el cuello y el pecho, aferrándola entre sus manos para que no escapara. Y él posó su mano allí, sintiendo la respiración pausada de su musa—. La protagonista...

—Margaret —contestó Castle utilizando su mano libre para acariciarle el hombro izquierdo, cuya piel marcaba una de las muchas cicatrices que se hizo en la redada. Era una marca suave, que apenas se notaba pero que dejaba un pequeño relieve en su piel.

—Margaret... —acarició la mano que tenía retenida en círculos—. Creo que Margaret ya sentía algo por Andrew en esos tres años que trabajaron juntos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó él sin dejar de acariciarla.

—Mhmm... Tres años recibiendo su café, trabajando juntos, negándose a leer las recomendaciones de libros de Andrew por miedo a que lo ascendieran y perderlo de compañero... Luego, de la noche a la mañana, le advierten que tiene que ser reportada y ella dice que está comprometida con su ayudante. Podría haber elegido a cualquier otra persona, tenía a todos sus empleados cohibidos. Con una excusa inteligente, como la que le dio a Andrew, ya le valía para conseguir cualquier otro "prometido". Pero lo eligió a él. Si hubiera sido otro quizás habría elegido a alguno de redacción o... se habría rendido —miró la mano del escritor que seguía reteniendo entre las suyas, y se inclinó ligeramente, besándola—. Creo que, inconscientemente, ya sentía algo por él.

Castle despegó su mentón de la cabeza de ella, agachando la suya para que sus labios quedaran a la altura de la mejilla derecha de ella, rozándola.

—¿Eso crees?

Ella asintió cuando notó los labios de él posarse en su mejilla, creando besos suaves y sonoros.

—Lo sé... —reconoció ella, apretando la mano de él sobre su tórax.

Rick se separó levemente de su mejilla para mirarla, estaba roja, sonriendo con timidez. Él sonrió también, acercándose nuevamente para besar la comisura de los labios de Kate.

—Él también sentía algo por ella —dijo suavemente, desplazando su mano izquierda por el cuerpo de ella, hasta llegar a su vientre el cual se dedicó a acariciar debajo del agua, con lentitud, en círculos pequeños. Y notó cómo el corazón de ella latía con fuerza bajo la piel que acariciaba con su otra mano, la que estaba entre su cuello y su pecho, atrapada entre las manos de ella—. Tres años trayéndole café, cumpliendo sus recados, estando a su lado como fiel ayudante... El también sentía algo por ella. Si no se habría ido.

Kate tragó saliva con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

—¿Tu crees? —repitió las palabras de él, notando sus caricias.

—Son tres años trayéndole café —contestó él, haciendo un camino de besos por la mejilla de ella.

Y no hizo falta decir nada más. Kate desplazó la cabeza hacia él y posó sus labios sobre los suyos, moviéndolos lentamente, sin prisas. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para decir esas dos palabras sin tapujos ni miedos, pero por ahora, saber que Andrew y Margaret se querían desde antes de que se vieran obligados a casarse, aquello bastaba. Al menos por ahora.

xxx

Kate lo rodeó por la espalda nada más salir del cuarto de baño, abrazándose a él como una lapa. Dejó su cabeza descansar sobre la espalda de él y suspiró. Se habían vestido con sus respectivos pijamas y ahora estaban limpios, con el pelo medio humedecido y Castle olía a su champo de hombre que tanto le gustaba, aquél que había sido sustituido por el de cerezas, que le había dejado ella durante una temporada pero que ahora se negaba a dejarle utilizar. Le encantaba el olor de su champú de hombre, le hacía sentir segura, bien, completa. Aspiró su aroma y sonrió sobre la camisa del pijama de él.

Castle se dejó hacer, encantado por la mimosidad y la melosidad de la detective. Desplazó sus manos hacia las de ella y las acarició con ternura.

—Mmm... —ronroneó ella en su espalda, moviendo su cabeza sobre la tela fina del pijama de él, acariciándola—. Mi osito de peluche...

No lo pudo evitar, Rick soltó una pequeña carcajada que no fue muy sonora, más bien pareció un susurró que Kate volvió a calificar de melodioso.

—¿Este es el efecto "pos película romanticona"? —siseó él, cerrando los ojos para notarla. Ella asintió. Con suavidad, Castle se giró para abrazarla de frente. Ella le correspondió dejando su cabeza en el hombro de él, con sus labios tocando el cuello de su hombre. Rick sonrió. —Mañana podríamos ver otra... —sugirió, caminando hacia atrás, guiándola hacia la cama.

Kate se dejó llevar, sin separarse ni un milímetro de él, incluso cuando Castle tocó la cama, sentándose en ella. La detective se sentó en su regazo y sonrió levemente.

—¿Está intentando aprovecharse de mi efecto "pos película romanticona" señor Castle? —ronroneó ella sobre su cuello mientras él retiraba las mantas con una mano, haciendo malabarismos para no separarse de ella.

—Para nada... —contestó Rick, tumbándose hacia atrás, arrastrándola consigo. Kate sonrió, acomodándose a un lado de él, abrazándolo mientras él la tapaba con la manta—. ¿Crees que Andrew se aprovecharía de la mimosidad de Margaret? —la acercó más hacía él, dejando que ella acomodara su cabeza en su pecho. Él la rodeó con sus brazos, besando su cabeza cuando ella rió.

—No sé... ¿puede? —se agarró a la camisa del pijama de él, entrelazando sus piernas con las de su escritor.

—Puede...

Y entre cuchicheos y comentarios sobre aquellos dos personajes que, según sus teorías, se parecían tanto a ellos, fueron cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por el cansancio. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar sin indirectas ni segundos personajes y, de paso, tocar aquél tema que llevaba días rondando la cabeza de Kate. La posibilidad de empezar a formar una familia.

xxx

_ Una semana después._

Kate esperaba en la sala de espera del consultorio. Había pedido cita con el doctor dos semanas antes por el dolor que sufría en la rodilla derecha; le habían hecho unas radiografías y ahora estaba ahí. Llevaba veinte minutos sentada cuando la llamaron por su nombre. Se levantó con dificultad, y cojeó hacia la puerta abierta.

—Kate, por favor siéntese —pidió el doctor desde su asiento, con unas radiografías en la mano. Le estaba echando un último vistazo a contra luz cuando ella se sentó, con un gemido de evidente dolor—. ¿Y su novio? —preguntó el doctor sin mirarla aún, abriendo una carpeta marrón con el nombre de la policía.

—Quería venir, pero tenía sesión... —Kate pensó si debía terminar la frase o no, al final el dolor le hizo dejar de pensar. —No podía venir. —cerró los ojos en un gesto evidente de dolor.

El doctor dejó de mirar en la carpeta para observarla a ella.

—Me temo que los dolores no son infundados o a causa del esfuerzo de las rehabilitaciones, como yo creía—. Kate se tensó pensando lo peor—. El hueso de la rodilla presenta ciertas roturas que antes no se veían... —empezó a explicarle, omitiendo palabras técnicas para que su paciente lo entendiera, esperando que ella lo interrumpiera con alguna pregunta, como solía hacer. Pero Kate no intervino hasta que escuchó el veredicto del doctor—. Tendré que volver a enyesar su pierna y las rehabilitaciones quedarán pospuestas hasta nuevo aviso. Le recomiendo que siga de baja, aunque puede hacer trabajo de oficina cuando pasen unas semanas. Volverá a usar muletas, obviamente, y le mandaré unas pastillas que ayudarán a las que ya se toma ahora.

—¿Tendré que seguir usando esas pastillas? —tartamudeó ella—. Las que no son compatibles con... ya sabe —se sonrojó levemente. El hombre asintió con una sonrisa de comprensión.

—Así es y, debido a estas nuevas roturas, deberá de alargar la toma de dichas pastillas.

—¿Cuanto tiempo? —preguntó con cierto titubeo que el doctor asimiló como miedo.

—Antes eran dos meses máximo, ahora, con las nuevas fisuras y teniendo en cuenta que, cuando sanen, tendrá que hacer rehabilitación para recuperar la fuerza de sus ligamentos... —Kate tragó saliva—. Puede que cuatro meses o más.

Un suspiro de derrota surgió en Kate, que se llevó las manos hacia la cara, tapándose los ojos.

—Tenga paciencia —dijo el doctor, levantándose para llamar a una enfermera—. Ahora le enyesaremos la pierna. Debería llamar a alguien para que le venga a recoger, puesto que no tiene muletas.

Kate asintió con las manos aún entre su rostro, sin moverse ni un centímetro más. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta. En el fondo, tenía la secreta esperanza de, si Castle continuaba como en los últimos días, aplazar el poder hacer el amor con él unos mese más, para poder tomar las píldoras anticonceptivas y dejar la opción de tener un hijo en esos momentos, no porque no quisiera, sino porque eran tantos cambios a la vez que la asustaban.

Levantó la mirada e inspiró con fuerza. Tendría que seguir con el plan y, si las cosas se adelantaban hasta el punto de tener un hijo, que así fuera.

xxx

Alexis cogió las muletas con una mano y el brazo de la detective con la otra mientras ésta entraba al taxi con cuidado. Cuando se sentó en el asiento trasero, Alexis cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta al coche, sentándose al lado de la morena, en el medio de los tres asientos traseros. Depositó las muletas en el asiento libre y dio la dirección del loft al taxista.

—Gracias Alexis —dijo Kate, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás en el reposa cabezas—. Has dejado las clases para venir... —musitó intentando que su voz sonara lo más normal posible, pero los pinchazos de la rodilla se intensificaron—. Llamé a tu padre y tu abuela pero tenían los móviles desconectados...

La pelirroja le sonrió.

—No te preocupes. Mi abuela acompañó a papá a la cita con el psicólogo —Kate la miró con la boca entre abierta—. Fue una decisión de última hora —explicó con una pequeña sonrisa—. Nada más irte esta mañana papá le preguntó a la abuela si quería acompañarlo, que no hacía falta que estuviera en toda la sesión si ella no quería... —Kate soltó una pequeña risa fugaz.

—Y tu abuela dijo que sí como una exhalación, sin darle opción a réplica —terminó por ella, Alexis sonrió sonriente.

—Exacto... ¿Y tú cómo estás? —preguntó con preocupación en su voz., mirando hacia su pierna enyesada desde el pié hasta el muslo, y sus pobres pantalones tejanos rotos de arriba a bajo, con un corte que la joven supuso que era necesario para poder enyesarle la pierna sin problemas.

El coche paró en un semáforo y Kate notó el ligero frenazo en su rodilla.

—Tengo tres roturas que no lograron ver en su momento —abrevió con una mueca en su rostro.

Alexis le tocó el hombro con cuidado, haciendo que Kate la mirara con una forzada sonrisa. La chica tenía los ojos brillosos.

—Estoy bien... Cuando... Cuando llegue a casa me tomaré las pastillas y me quedaré dormida seguramente, pero no sentiré dolor.

Los ojos de Alexis se abrieron más de lo normal y Kate supo que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella pensó mientras esperaba a que le enyesaran la pierna. Ahora fue Kate la que necesitó desplazar su mano hacia la rodilla de la joven, sonriendo con comprensión.

Alexis asintió aprovechando su cercanía para posar su cabeza en el hombro de la detective. Kate dejó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja. La joven acarició la mano que la detective había dejado en su rodilla y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada cuando el coche volvió a arrancar, y se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, sin necesidad de decir nada. Aunque Kate podía notar los engranajes de la cabeza de Alexis dando vueltas sin parar.

—Voy a estar aquí pase lo qué pase —dijo Kate en un susurro, sin despegar la mejilla de la cabeza de la pelirroja—. Cuando pueda lo hablaré con tu abuela también pero, por mi... Ella... Ella tenía razón.

Alexis levantó la cabeza haciendo que Kate se separara para poder mirarla. La joven tenía los ojos llorosos, a punto de estallar.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces...?

Kate sonrió levemente.

—He pensado muchas veces en formar una familia con tu padre y... Si él quiere me gustaría tener un hijo. —Alexis la abrazó repentinamente, sollozando en su hombro. Kate la rodeó con sus brazos, correspondiéndola. —Pero tengo que preguntárselo, decirle lo que siento, esperar el tiempo necesario... Todo irá a su ritmo.

La pelirroja sonrió en el hombro de ella, sin dejar de sollozar. Cuando se separó, besó la mejilla de la detective y Kate esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

—Me alegro tanto... —atinó a decir Alexis, volviendo a besar la mejilla de la morena.

Kate sonrió más aún, olvidándose momentáneamente del dolor de la pierna, porque, a pesar de su recién descubierto problema en la rodilla, todo empezaba a ir bien.


End file.
